


【halbarry】falling and rising

by Hal_barry



Category: DCU (Comics), Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_barry/pseuds/Hal_barry
Summary: 战争来临时，真理是第一个牺牲品，然后便是爱情。





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> ABO,NC17,生子,囚禁,剧情需要的极端言论和歧视言论,儿童死亡情节  
> 人物属于dc,世界观属于cw,ooc属于我

死亡闪电，纳粹军最高军官之一，已于两周前正式被俘。

曾在战场上近乎无敌的极速者没有料到这次行动中自由斗士会派出新晋的绿灯上尉，他手上戴着的戒指可以依使用者的意志具现出使用者需要的武器或屏障，由于他低估了对手，以至于让自己被纯意识造物控制住而无法挣脱，震波朝他身体里注射了一种不知名药剂，逐渐起作用的药效使他的身体变得软绵绵的，眼前一黑，最后一个印象是自己倒在那个男人的怀里。

再醒来时，他已经被囚禁在反抗军的牢笼里，双手上缠着特殊制造的链条，神速力不起作用。制服上的面罩已经被扯下，耀眼的金发暴露在空气中，和他身上暗黑的制服形成鲜明的对比。

每天会有无名士兵轮流看守他，就连上个厕所也要被重点检查。几乎每隔一个小时就会有军衔较高的兵士来审问他，巴里一字不说，对方也没办法，普通士兵看不惯了，他们就饿着他，偶尔士兵们心情不好时甚至免不了挨一顿打。灯侠本人倒是很讨厌这种虐囚行为，常常警告他们，但是哈尔也只是个新来的，以至于只有他在的时候士兵才变得收敛点。

就这样过了几周，纳粹那边奥利弗快急冒烟了，他和哈尔曾经是朋友，后来因为政见不同掰了，算日子快到巴里发情期了，他只能趁日常谈判的时候把哈尔叫到小角落，并把巴里的事情告诉哈尔，寄希望于曾经朋友的人品还没变。

“你要我照顾他？”

“拜托，就看在以往的交情上。”

哈尔冷笑说行了知道了，不过拜你们所赐自由卫士几乎没有完全密封的屋子哦，而且我也不可能为了一个小纳粹和兄弟们动手的放心好了，不过他真挺漂亮的，等等金发碧眼和黛娜一样你是不是就喜欢这一款……

最后老友见面又以打架结束。

哈尔虽然嘴上说不管不管看着办但还是以最快速度赶回去了，巴里已经病了一段时间了，迷迷糊糊也没算日子，只是觉得渴，冲士兵要水，往常被吼一下就缩回去了，这次一直拽着，士兵也发现巴里不对劲，他跪在地上，高傲的眼神里如今也印着些委屈在里面，他艰难地抬头看向士兵们：

“给我水……水……”

给人感觉可怜兮兮的，话都说不清了，他觉得自己的身下越来越湿，屁股不自觉地扭来扭去。

热，下意识的想靠在铁栏杆上，却又本能的想远离外面的人影。

“嗯……啊嗯……我要水……”

制服早就在前几天的虐待中被划破了几道口子，可以看到肌肤上散发着不正常的红晕

“喂，你们这里有omega？”

“怎么可能，omega不是在医务室就是在指挥部，像震波……等等！”

“上帝啊，他是个omega！死亡闪电是个omega！”

大部分士兵都是beta，除了震惊还没什么更多的反应，个别的alpha却开始骚动。

“死亡闪电居然是omega？”

“哈哈，纳粹的婊子。”

巴里也终于反应过来自己身上发生了什么，挣扎着想往角落里退。

“……走……走开！”

“战场上不是挺能装Alpha的吗，小贱货的本性现在才暴露？”

没力气反驳，狭小的囚室并没有太多的躲藏空间，后背靠上了铁栏杆又被枪托恶意推开，铁链叮当的声音淹没在下流的嘲笑声里。

生理性的眼泪流了出来，巴里闭上眼睛尝试去忽略身边的那群人所散发出的那令他作呕的信息素。

“看啊，小婊子流眼泪了”

“没被艹就哭了？”

更多的哄笑，囚室的门被打开了。

“走开！……”巴里试图把自己缩成一团，几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的哭喊声，细微如蝴蝶振翅。

“……不要……不要碰我……”高傲如他也终究是抵不过这番侮辱，他紧咬着自己的嘴唇，很快就尝到了血腥味。

“不要碰你？你下面可是湿得一塌糊涂” 

“嘿，让我们也尝尝纳粹婊子的滋味”

陌生的手捏住了脚踝，另一只手沿着腰线伸进了内裤，另一只手拽住了胸口的制服拉链，分不清有几个人，有手指在撬自己的嘴，发了狠用力咬下去，惨叫之后手的动作似乎停止了一下，然而巴里还没来得及放缓呼吸，就挨了重重的一耳光。

这突然来的一下太过用力，巴里被直接打趴在地上，咳了几口血，几双大手在自己身上肆意妄为，视线越发模糊，理智逐渐远去。

他的眼前黑压压一片，都是连在一起的重重人影，他无从分辨。他甚至不知道自己是不是真的因为疼痛而流泪，或是别的什么。

巴里被扔在地上，四周的人影围过来。他感到无数只手在触碰他的身体，拉扯他的衣服，皮肤暴露在空气中时他感到前所未有的冷，四处都是恶意的笑声，他挣扎着要站起来，却被人兀地死死按住肩膀。

发情期耗去了他每一寸肌肉纤维的力度，令他如今羸弱得像只翻着柔软肚皮的猫。

“艹，把他的嘴堵上！”刚才几乎被咬断手指的家伙似乎缓过来了，制服碎片随即被塞进巴里嘴里“呜……”无力的伸腿踢腾，却只被对方捏住了膝盖，黑色长裤被半脱半撕的离开了身体，巴里本能的试图夹紧双腿。

双手被钳制，拉到头顶。

“Shit!看看这儿！真欠操，这小嘴把我指头吸进去了!”

“…唔嗯——！！”

“纳粹婊，再叫大点声——”

一巴掌响亮地打在巴里陶瓷似的臀瓣上，白皙的皮肤立刻浮起火辣地红印，看守们兴奋地大叫，手上更加疯狂地玩弄这个男孩——他们共同的战利品。

仅剩的一点意识试图控制自己不要叫出声来，后穴里的陌生手指恶意抠挖着，身体却本能的想要更多，意识在拒绝，本能却在迎合，大腿磨蹭着地面，扭动的姿势像极了求欢。

“我们应该都在他淫荡的小穴里打几次，哈哈，说不定他还能为谁怀上孩子！”令人作呕的猥琐笑声层层重叠，塞满了整个空间。

“嘿，谁把这小骚货的嘴堵上了，浪费会造天谴的”有人揪着巴里的金发强迫他抬头，一边迫不及待的褪下自己的裤子 

“你不怕被他咬断你那玩意就随意，他可 热情 着呢”后穴里的手指换了个人的同时加到了三根。

“哈，夹得真紧！谁想得到纳粹军三巨头之一的死亡闪电在床上是个多么放浪的小荡货呢！”

“应该拿相机把他现在的样子录下来，然后黑进纳粹的电子系统，然后将他们的首领现在的样子展示在大荧幕上。”

“嗯啊……啊啊……不………啊啊啊——…”

“再叫大点声，黑箭和氪星女都是货真价实的alpha，你也是这么伺候他们的吗？听说那个黑箭私生子都搞出来了，小婊子，不会是你生的吧？哈哈哈”

“那就试试吧，我第一个” 

“别晕过去啊，看清楚是谁的种啊小婊子” 哄笑中的施虐者完全没注意大门开启的声音。

“你们TM的都在干什么！！！！强奸战俘？！你们是纳粹还是禽兽？！！”哈尔一踏进关押区就看见这番情景，气的直接吼了出来，巴里的蓝眼睛本能追随着熟悉的声源，泪眼汪汪的样子完全没了战场上的凌厉。

围着巴里的士兵们闻声散开，最前面的几名Alpha急忙把昂扬的性器塞到裤裆里，一个个匆忙地整理自己的仪表。

巴里衣冠不整地躺在地上，楚楚可怜的样子任谁看了都会心生爱怜。

“他是纳粹战俘没错，平时你们趁他精神好的时候打打骂骂总部也没说什么，但是现在是他的发情期，他只是一个可怜的omega，被你们这样虐待……”哈尔赶忙走过去，把自己的外套盖在对方身上，“如果你们连发情期的omega都欺负，那你们和纳粹有什么差别？”

“今天的事都把嘴闭严一点，否则连着虐囚一起军法处置，行了，都该干嘛干嘛去”哈尔隔着外套扶起巴里，略微拉开制服，在巴里后颈的腺体上轻轻咬了一口。

“唔……”临时标记为巴里找回了几分清明，按奥利弗所说，巴里分化时就尝试过临时标记，可是连超女的氪星信息素也不过能中断极速者的发情期半小时左右，人类更是不过十分钟

“巴里艾伦，我们长话短说”

“我先带你去打一针抑制剂。”哈尔把巴里打横抱起朝医务室的方向走去，巴里的头软软地窝在哈尔的颈间，不知为何这个Alpha的味道让他安心。

“有没有人说过，你身上的味道很好闻。”巴里坏笑着在哈尔身上蹭了蹭，随后他继续说：“死心吧绿灯上尉，抑制剂对我没效果，你还是把我放回去，给我点水和食物，我可以撑过去，我一直都可以的。”

“你确定？你现在在敌营，我可没空第二次往这边跑，我敢打赌，如果把你放回去刚才那几个家伙会立刻继续，有可能还会标记你，然后是下一个，再下一个，即便他们不动粗，光重复标记的排斥也够生生疼死你的”

哈尔的话成功威慑到了巴里，他感觉怀中人像小猫一样缩了一下，这是纳粹首领第一次感到如此无助，临时标记的效果快要消失了，巴里真切地看着哈尔，“那你待在我身边不就好了！”

“……我又有什么理由帮你呢”哈尔改了口，恶质的笑了笑，手指在腺体周围打圈，沿着脊椎一直摸到尾骨“别忘了我们还是敌对关系，你能给我什么？情报吗？可据我所知纳粹的计划你可是一个字都没说” 

“我不知道，我只是执行……”

“你可是纳粹三巨头之一啊，这么说谁会信  
呢？”哈尔在他手感超好的屁股上捏了一下，这让巴里吃痛地轻哼出声，看着他瞪来的目光，哈尔低头轻笑了一下，“我改主意了，我要带你去审讯。”

出乎巴里意料的是，所谓的“审讯室”，没有想象中各种各样的酷刑道具，取而代之的只是一张偌大的床，哈尔把巴里丢在上面，巴里强装镇定地退到床角，“你…你想干什么”

“哇哦，你现在就像一只吓着的小兔子”哈尔吹了声口哨，蹬掉靴子也爬上了床“自由斗士很忙的，没人，没空，没心思照顾发情中的omega，更别提还是纳粹三巨头之一，而你又没法用抑制剂。”

“……我真的不知道”临时标记在快速消退，清明感再次远去，难道这才是“审讯”的意思吗？

记忆里的奥利弗总是跳着脚抱怨上辈子是造什么孽，摊上的不是损友就是麻烦鬼，巴里艾伦我告诉你你要不身体先垮掉——你再这么下去能活过三十岁我把弓吃了——要不阴沟里翻船被敌方折磨死……

死，巴里看着哈尔似笑非笑的脸，咬咬牙“乔丹上尉，我们，做个交易吧”

巴里攥紧了身上盖着的衣服“你帮我度过发情期，我……”巴里几乎把自己的嘴唇咬出血

“随你处置”

“我还以为你要拿什么情报交换呢”

“我不会背叛奥利弗他们，但我本人……”

哈尔越发靠近巴里，不知道是不是因为发情期的原因巴里觉得自己的脸烫得快要烧起来了，他以为军官上尉会粗鲁地撕开他的衣服，用力把自己的巨物一捅到自己的生殖腔，没想到对方只是轻轻地在他嘴唇上刻下一吻。

“这交易不错，不过我都要嫉妒黑箭了”哈尔轻轻拉开了外套丢在地上“他那个私生子不会真是你生的吧”

巴里气愤地看着哈尔“为什么连反抗军的你们都觉得那个小子像我？！我明明……”巴里又害羞地扭过头，“我还是新手……”

“第一次？哇，那我可占大便宜了，实际上我还没碰过omega呢，更别提像你这么漂亮的”哈尔继续脱着巴里的制服，用上在酒吧里约姑娘的轻佻语气“ 巴里，bar‘随你处置’里包括标记吗？”

“不……不行”强硬的巴里此时开始弱声弱气的反驳，标记后再单独挺过发情期会比之前困难百倍千倍“还有……哈啊……别……嗯……别叫我小巴”

“那小熊怎么样？”上半身的制服也被脱掉，巴里才发现自己已经是一丝不挂，而哈尔甚至只缺了一件外套。

“别……别……”羞耻感充斥着巴里的大脑，他忍不住又去拽哈尔的外套盖在自己下体，不知道为什么，他并不讨厌面前这个Alpha，并且还在对方的信息素里渐渐沉沦。巴里摇了摇头，他偏过头大喊，“你……要干就快干！”

“迫不及待了吗，小熊，我约过好多热情的姑娘，不过她们都没有你可爱”哈尔几乎是要发笑了，他似乎是存心想让身下的金发美人在性欲的海洋里多挣扎一会，现在巴里水汪汪的蓝眼睛看起来更像海水的颜色了“耐心些，就算是omega，第一次不做好准备也会受伤的”哈尔摘下了手套。

“刚刚……”巴里的脸色显得有些为难，“刚刚那群人已经……已经用手……进去过了……”

“我不认为那也算是准备，还有，小熊……”哈尔的手指就着omega的体液模仿着性交一下一下顶进去，在信息素影响下哪里更加湿漉漉了“在床上的时候不要向你的alpha提起其他任何人”哈尔指尖的动作突然加重，甚至带了点粗暴，同时另一只手恶意的捏住了巴里的乳尖。

“啊嗯——等等！…呜嗯……”刚刚自己说的那番话好像惹怒了面前的男人，巴里突然觉得很委屈，奥利弗从没教过他如何讨好一个Alpha，抽插力度随着他又在里面加了一根手指加大了，“轻……乔丹上尉……轻点……求你……啊！”手指不经意碰到了内壁上的某个点，巴里整个人拱了起来，露出线条优美的颈部。

“是这里吗？”哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，把巴里整个人翻过来弄成跪趴的姿势，再次用指尖按压着内壁上的那一点，不出所料，这次如愿以偿的听到了巴里呻吟的声音猛的上挑了一下，omega的性器又挺立了几分，巴里甚至偷偷把手伸到前面，试图抚慰自己，哈尔还在蹂躏那一点，另一只手抽出了皮带。

“第二课，自慰行为是禁止的”哈尔附在巴里耳边吐着气，短短一句话的功夫，往日足够把一个排的武器拆成零件的时间，而发情期的巴里缓过神来只发现自己的双手被紧紧绑在了背后，哈尔把失去平衡的巴里捞起来，alpha尺寸可观的阴茎摩擦着omega颤抖的大腿，“但你可以求我”

军官毫不怜惜地揉捏着巴里身前早就挺立的红点，手指反复磋磨按压，又痛又爽，身下那令人抓狂的空虚感使巴里不得不低下头朝他的敌人屈服，“乔丹上尉……我允许你进来了……”

“哦，宝贝！”哈尔掰过巴里的头，嘴唇倏地压上去，灵活的舌头霸道地舔遍对方口腔里的每一寸空间，近乎疯狂地索吻几乎使巴里窒息，“这时候还不忘叫我上尉啊～”

“不过我听不清你求我什么，小熊” 哈尔不紧不慢的说，放任自己的信息素像潮水一样淹过omega的喉咙，迫使他发出更多的带着哭腔的呻吟，巴里颤抖着闭上眼睛，羞耻心还是抵不过性欲“上尉……嗯哈……求你干……填满我”

“叫出来宝贝，叫出来”说着，哈尔把龟头对准巴里湿漉漉的小穴一顶到底，“唔嗯！——”生理性眼泪泉涌般地流出来。

哈尔也没着急动，怀中的巴里大口吸气，尝试着去包裹他的巨大，看着在自己信息素里逐渐沦陷的纳粹上校，哈尔不禁勾起了嘴角。

“放松，放松，对，这就是这样，”哈尔舔了舔对方的腺体，然后他满意地看到身下人不受控制地在颤抖“艾伦上校，你里面可真紧啊，不停地吸着我的老二，那么饥渴吗”

巴里小声的说着闭嘴，可是等到真的动起来的时候，他几乎一个字都说不清楚，只能发着抖，语无伦次的讨饶，徒劳无功的重复着乞求慢一点，哈尔完美的无视了巴里软绵绵的抗议，掐着极速者的腰部一下一下顶的更深，巴里又哭了，泪水顺着下巴滴落在锁骨上，他现在上上下下都湿漉漉的了。

“我猜我能理解刚才那些人了，你的身体确实会让人发狂。”

“闭……闭嘴……你自己说……在唔嗯！——在床上……不提其他人的……”

“是吗？或许吧，不过那是你的规矩”哈尔把手移到巴里漂亮的腰窝上，怀里楚楚可怜的omega似乎真的有蛊惑人心的力量，哈尔觉得自己现在简直是个独裁者了 。

“啊…慢点……乔丹上尉……”随着哈尔要求的姿势改变，现在变成巴里坐在哈尔的阴茎上了，重力使得性器进入到从未有过的深度，巴里呻吟的声音也越发高昂。

“嘘，小熊宝贝”，哈尔把一根手指塞进巴里嘴里搅弄，“多亏你这个纳粹军先锋每次都能找到我们的据点，我们现在所在的这个地方隔音效果非常差，外面还有人走动，我想你不会愿意让别人听到你甜美的声音的，嗯？”哈尔挑了挑眉。

“呜……！”巴里瑟缩了一下，本能的想咬住嘴唇却又不敢咬伤哈尔还未抽回的手指，只能扭动着身体试图转移注意力，却不知道这样更刺激了哈尔的欲望

“把腿张开，乖，再张大一点。”

巴里低低啜泣着乖巧地分开修长的双腿，哈尔撞击身体的力度越来越大，让他有了对方甚至要把睾丸塞到自己身体里的错觉，身前一直被冷落的阴茎被粗糙的手掌抓住磋磨着，前端流出了些液体滴到床上形成深晕。

巴里被顶的摇摇晃晃的，汗水和泪水把蓝眼睛染得更加雾蒙蒙的，性器很快就硬得发痛，几乎要释放的时候却被堵住了顶端“不……”巴里抽搐一样的颤抖着，求饶的呻吟出声。

同时身下的哈尔也坏心地不再动了，巴里难耐地扭着腰，被哈尔按住，巴里快到了，他转过身，可怜地看着哈尔“乔丹上尉……求你……让我射……唔……”

嘴唇又被衔住，巴里任由敌军上尉攻占自己的唇舌，他闭上眼睛，无意间发现自己不反感和这个自由斗士在一起的感觉。

这几个星期的囚禁以来，在牢房里被其他士兵殴打辱骂时对方会尽力维护自己，来看望他时会偶尔给他带巧克力，亦或者是现在与他做爱时，他身上那令人沉沦的信息素与体温。

哈尔结束了一个绵长的吻，偏过头舔着巴里后颈，时不时用牙尖擦过敏感的腺体，巴里乖顺的收缩着内壁让alpha的阴茎顶到更深的地方，带着哭腔软绵绵的求着对方让自己释放，这点不知是真心还是小聪明的反应倒是让哈尔也很是受用。

哈尔松开了钳制对方腰部的手掌，抚上了对方的性器熟练地撸动，“小熊，自己动”

巴里听话的支起双腿，肠液从交合的地方沿着大腿流到床单上，他现在是在哈尔的阴茎上干着自己了，他到昨天都还是个处子，从来没做过这个，生涩的动作甚至带着几分羞耻的讨好。

“乔丹上尉……如何……哈啊……舒服吗……”

巴里支离破碎的嗓音在空气中飘荡，身下也继续动作着，用力夹紧对方的阴茎，哈尔满意地发出了一声低吼。

“你真适合被人操，小熊宝贝”哈尔一个深挺，刮过前列腺，像触电一般，巴里尖叫着射在了哈尔手里，然后整个身体软下来，摊在对方怀里，大口喘气，感受着对方那令人心安的信息素。

巴里瘫在哈尔怀里，欲望释放后的空虚感让他眼前发白，alpha的阴茎还埋在他身体里，小腹升起一种从未有过的感觉，疼痛和快感互相交扯的感觉中好像有什么被顶开了，羞耻感一瞬间回归，巴里挣扎着想要逃开。

哈尔顺势让巴里平躺在床上，被束缚着的双手被按住头顶，巴里还没反应过来就又被哈尔亲了个遍，从美丽的蓝眼睛亲到耳后再顺着极速者流畅的身体曲线亲下来最后到身前的红点，然而身下的动作却一刻都没有停下来。

“等等……别”巴里哑着嗓子拼命摇头“别在里面……不要……标记”

哈尔看着巴里楚楚可怜啜泣着的样子，轻轻拍拍他的背当安慰，“好好好，不标记不标记”，猛地抽插了几下后突然抽出来，精液狂飚在巴里和自己的腹肌上，巴里的双手还紧紧勾着哈尔的脖子，窝在对方颈窝间喘息。

“谢谢……”巴里小声的说着，疲倦感潮水一样的漫上来，明明度过了一次危机，心里却依旧空落落的，疲倦的巴里又往哈尔颈窝里蹭了蹭，让人安心的气味，如果哈尔和自己不是敌对关系该多好，或者，就算是……巴里迷迷糊糊睡着了，他没意识到，这是他第一次自己主动想去争取些什么。

待怀中人进入深眠后，哈尔他给巴里换了一套普通的衣服，他看着床上褪下黑色制服、因陷入沉睡而显得人畜无害的金发美人叹了口气。

第二天再醒来，巴里又是身处那个冷冰冰的牢房里，要不是因为小穴里还有疼痛的感觉，他都快以为这一切都是梦了。


	2. Nails

“死亡闪电是omega？”

看见巴里苏醒才离开囚区的哈尔没走几步就被叫到了首领办公室，而首领也没客套什么，开门见山就是一句。

“我还以为他们管不住老二至少能管住舌头”哈尔气的磨牙，看来有些人是想念军事法庭和禁闭室了。

“你标记他了？”

“没有，他不愿意。”

“一个健康的alpha和一个发情的omega独处一晚最后放弃标记，要不是够了解你我都要以为你在开玩笑了”

“我的风格，所以，叫我来就是问这个吗？”

“乔丹，死亡闪电从没亲手杀过人。”

“？？？你什么意思？”

“字面的意思，终极女会四处飙热视线，在黑箭眼里活人和木头靶子没有区别，但死亡闪电除了把人撞翻就没有下一步动作了，抢夺红龙卷核心时，他本可以直接把刀捅进雷蒙德的心脏而非腹部，上次进攻基地的时候，西斯科身上也没留下比骨裂更重的伤”

“会不会只是单纯的力量不足？”哈尔想起巴里裹着薄汗的匀称身材，不过作为战士而言还是太过纤细，像女孩似的。

“那依旧无法解释他不杀人这一点，高速下一粒石子都是致命的，他应该是在刻意控制。而且，金发蓝眼，瓷白肤色，死亡闪电是纳粹标准中最纯粹的雅利安人，晋升上不存在血统问题，然而黑箭和终极女都是将军，而他不过区区一个上校，这已经很说明问题了。”

“因为他是omega？”

“不，死亡闪电的真实性别在纳粹里应该也是个秘密，否则按纳粹一贯宣传的‘各司其职’，这样‘完美’的omega只可能关在家里生孩子，为黑箭或是终极女。”  
为奥利弗……虽然从帮巴里隐瞒性别这一点看奥利弗完全没有那个意思，但只是想一想巴里和昔日旧友站在一起的场景，哈尔就感觉浑身不舒服，对了，奥利弗还说他临时标记过巴里……

下次和奥利弗打架，多揍几拳好了。

“那是因为他不够……狠？”

“至少他表现出来的是这样，他跟黑箭和终极女到底是有不一样的地方，尽管我很想直接杀了他，但不得不承认，极速者的确有用，而且这小子不知道为什么还真没杀过人，强迫也好，用情也罢，把他争取过来，哪怕他不能成为我们的战斗力，也够让纳粹损失了，总之，乔丹，决定权在你，如果你认为必要，可以杀了他。”  
强迫他？杀死他？不，我都不会，哈尔又回忆起昨天结束之后，巴里缩在自己怀中安然入睡的模样，他实在不愿去想象巴里困兽犹斗的绝望样子，更别提巴里的死亡。

哈尔一边想着一边快步离开，日常训练结束以后，不由自主的又走向囚区。提起一向作为纳粹前哨的死亡闪电，个个都恨得咬牙切齿，可仔细想想，这么多年，死在他手下的反抗军好像一个都没有——不，不是好像，是“就是”。

哈尔走到囚区，发现看守巴里的士兵们还是那一批人，而且此时他们又在说着些污言碎语调戏着这个笼中的小白兔。昨天巴里差点被一群人强暴轮奸的画面还历历在目，想到那些Alpha士兵们趁他还在发情期内也许会对他做的事，哈尔也不禁打了个寒颤。

“……反叛军有你们这种人可真是令人作呕”巴里冷笑一声，“现在是战时，可你们脑子里可全是些什么下流的东西？！我都替你们首领觉得可耻”

听见了巴里冷漠的话语，哈尔驻留在原地。

“你们真应该向你们乔丹上尉好好学学，首先人家长得就比你们帅，声音好听，身材也好，十分强大，扩张也比你们要优秀地多，床上技术也绝对是超一流的，你们哪里比得过他？”

看着已经恢复常态，甚至还有点气势汹汹的巴里，哈尔忍不住笑了一下，看起来，死亡闪电毕竟是纳粹顶级的军官之一，若不是刻在基因里的发情期强制规定了他的弱势，他哪里需要照顾。

可惜都是装出来的，哈尔远远看着巴里还在发抖的肩头，未标记的发情期才没有那么快就结束，下次情潮间隔不会太久，巴里多少也知道这一点，故做镇定就像猫儿炸毛一样。

“我听到了哦小熊”

小……小熊？在士兵们震惊的视线里哈尔慢悠悠地走进巴里的牢房。  
对方也是没有料到自己的到来，想起自己刚刚说的话简直羞耻到想撞墙，但是他还是佯装镇定，“哦，你来了。”

“你说我，长得帅……声音好听……？”哈尔故意压低了嗓音，摆出一副深情的样子。

巴里撇过头去不说话，可任谁都能看清他脸上那明显的红晕，他能感受到哈尔的逐渐靠近，一只手搂上他的肩头，炽热的呼吸拍打在他的耳畔。

“嗯，身材好……床上技术一流……没想到你这么喜欢我啊小熊，今晚 要不要 再 来 一 次？”

“做梦吧。”巴里红着脸躲开了，哈尔的手指只擦过了巴里耀眼的金发，没了黑红制服的他看起来乖顺的似乎变了一个人一样。

把他争取过来——首领的话又不合时宜的在脑海里响起来。

要你管——哈尔在脑海里冲首领比中指，他一夜情玩的得心应手，却极少有谈感情的心思，更别提和前几周还是敌人的人。

“别忘了当初是你把我抓进来的，天才。”巴里翻了个白眼，

“天才？这外号不错”哈尔又凑了过去“下次你可以在床上叫”

巴里朝对方做了个鬼脸，“不要你管，走开走开”

“昨晚还在床上向我求饶呢，发情期一过就翻脸不认人了？不，你应该还没过发情期吧……”哈尔贴上巴里的后颈，温柔地舔舐对方柔软的耳垂，然后他满意地看到了怀中人在颤抖。

“嘘，我想帮你，你配合我一下，让我方便把你转移出去”

“去哪里？”巴里小声问，悄悄四处打量像是在寻找逃脱的路径，正常状态下的他警惕性十足。

“你猜啊”哈尔掏出一个超能力抑制项圈，“这是昨天和你们军队干架时缴获的，”哈尔邀功一样的眨眨眼睛，巴里无语。

“上级命令我严审死亡闪电，所以我要带他离开，你们没有什么意见吧？”哈尔解开束缚巴里的铁链、把人抗到背上后对着看守们如是说到。

“喂喂喂你放我下来！！哪有你这样对待罪犯的？！上尉私自带走纳粹上校你们将军不管的吗！”

“没想到你还挺活泼的”哈尔隔着衣服色情的拍了拍巴里的屁股，又在大腿上轻轻掐了一把“刚被关进来的时候怎么死气沉沉的？”

“有本事你把我脖子上这鬼玩意儿解开我们好好打一架啊，到时候你就知道我有多'活泼'了”巴里咬牙切齿地说道，虽然不肯输嘴皮子功夫，但是他还是害羞地把头低下。

“怎么能解开啊，戴上我的项圈你就是我的专属宠物啦”

“你……”巴里一时语塞，绯红色瞬间从脸蔓延到脖子，以往投注在他身上的目光或语言不是敬畏就是仇视，对于哈尔的调戏他一时不知如何应对，更奇怪的是，他好像对哈尔这种行为挺享受的。

完了完了，堂堂纳粹帝国的上校竟然被一个小小的反抗军攻略了！哦，这件事如果被奥利弗知道他一定会气疯的。巴里停止了抵抗不再挣扎，哈尔看到他逐渐变得乖巧，嘴角微微向上勾起，不轻不重地拍了一下他的屁股当作奖励

“你到底要带我去哪里”巴里闷闷的问道，挠着哈尔的后背权当报复。

“我房间。”故意把这句话说得很响亮，巴里诧异地看了一眼哈尔，望着面前两人像热恋情侣调情般的举动，看守们都不约而同地为他们让出了一条道路。

“敢情乔丹上尉昨晚不让我们动他是因为自己想上啊”“啧啧啧，上尉都这样”哈尔听见有士兵在小声嘀咕，他停下脚步，转过身面对传出声音的角落平静地说了一句“他情我愿，关你屁事”

你情我愿吗……伏在哈尔肩上的巴里默默试图理解这句话，平心而论，他不反感这个敌方的alpha，他看自己的眼神里，和那些他曾经熟悉的，视omega为帝国财产或生育机器的alpha不一样，即便再来一次自己心也甘情愿把第一次给他，可是之后呢？被俘的这么多天，来劝降的也有不少。可是背叛……这个词只是想一想就让巴里浑身发冷，不，不……我绝不会背叛。

况且……巴里看了看身后士兵或憎恶或鄙视的眼神……我也没有去的地方啊。

哈尔当着许多士兵的面迎着八卦的目光大摇大摆地走向了自己的卧室，这个认知让巴里感觉很羞耻。  
感觉像过了半个世纪，哈尔终于把他扔到房间大床上来时听见巴里在小声咕哝“这个人脸皮真厚”

他瞬间扑倒巴里，“脸皮厚？认真的？”

“你……”巴里被吓了一跳，空踢了一脚就想往角落里缩

“你怎么一惊一乍的”哈尔叹了口气“堂堂死亡闪电战场之外居然是这副样子，说出去谁信”

“奥利弗就信……”巴里撅起嘴，要不是因为哈尔已经了解他的性格还以为他在刻意卖萌。

“黑箭？我还想问问他呢，你觉得他是怎样一个人？”哈尔想多套几个老友的黑料，以便以后战场相逢可以嘲讽对方。

“……我不知道”还以为又是审问，完全会错意的巴里选择了闭口不言，失望的错开目光。

说到底面前的人还是反抗军的一员，是纳粹帝国必须要剿灭的对象，那些出口成章的情话估计也是在情场多混之后练出来的吧，自由斗士的审问时还真是别有用心啊，一瞬间还以为对方真的对自己动了情，巴里委屈地抱住自己的双腿，果然还是太天真了……还让他看到了自己脆弱的一面了呢。

“实际上我和他是朋友，不过也算是绝交好多年了”看出了巴里的失落，哈尔连忙补充。

“你就是天天撩妹惹麻烦还要他去善后最后还特白眼狼的和他分道扬镳的那个？”巴里脱口而出

“我上辈子是造什么孽，摊上的不是损友就是麻烦鬼，巴里艾伦我告诉你你再这么下去要不身体先垮掉——你能活过三十岁我把弓吃了……”

“损友？”

“对，比你闹心十倍，仗着那张脸天天撩妹惹麻烦，还要我去善后，最后还特白眼狼的因为一群垃圾和我绝交了！”

“我哪有！喂喂你信他不信我？”

“当然啦～”被关押的两周来，巴里终于肯露出一个微笑来，“奥利弗其实对我特别好，虽然感觉他总把我当小孩吧，之前有几次特别难过的发情时他都会临时标记我，虽然效果也就一会但多少好受一唔唔唔——！”

哈尔心烦地吻上那个谈到奥利弗就喋喋不休的红唇，锁住对方的呼吸。

“不是和你说了，让你不许在床上谈论别的男人吗？”在巴里差点被吻到窒息后哈尔才恋恋不舍地离开，牵出一条暧昧的银丝。

“是你先问的！”巴里羞红了脸，“你这人什么毛病啊？！等等，你不会是吃醋吧”

巴里漂亮地反将一军。

“什么？我不！呵呵怎么可能，奥利弗这个大山羊胡子怎么可能和我比呢我这么有魅力你绝对更喜欢我对吧！对吧对吧！”

巴里扶额。

“什么你竟然还在犹豫？！不许犹豫！你一定更喜欢我的吧！”

“你是小孩吗？？好好好你更有魅力行了吧”巴里摊手，虽然这是实话。  
“回答的好敷衍啊小熊”哈尔得寸进尺的凑上去，在巴里锁骨上蹭了蹭。

“不，说真的，你是比奥利弗有魅力”巴里的表情突然变得严肃起来，“你很懂如何散发自己的荷尔蒙勾引别人，而这也确实很有效”

“这么说的我像一个渣男”换哈尔扶额“又是奥利弗和你说的吧？”

“奥利弗和我说了很多关于你的事，他还告诉我你曾经泡了你上司”巴里平静地说，“泡完后就和她分手？你可真了解如何伤人心，渣男上尉”

“……”哈尔一时无话，他的初恋开始和结束的都匆匆忙忙，之后的几次也以和平分手告终，对方总说没人留得住他，和他在一起提心吊胆，他也不明白，干脆把恋爱计划扔在一边，一夜情单纯的肉体关系，欢愉之后互不相欠。

“……你怎么了？”感受到巴里冰凉的手掌触摸到自己的脸颊时，哈尔本能向后退，抬头看见了对方疑惑地看着他，手还停留在空中，哈尔伸手握住对方地再贴近自己的脸

“我在为我自己惋惜，这世上没有真正爱我的人。”

巴里有些慌了，他从来没有安慰过别人，正犹豫的时候，哈尔却起身离开了床铺“我还有事，食品和饮水自己取用，这里有单独的洗手间，这是军官生活区，alpha的密度大得多，你尽量别出去”

“好的”

哈尔走后巴里倒在床上自言自语“他也走了啊……”在牢房里还能和守卫说说话，现在从“囚禁”变“软禁”了，反而更加无聊。

如果这是一个月之前的巴里，那么此时他一定会想尽方法想去哈尔的办公桌上找有关自由斗士的机密文件

但是现在，巴里莫名不想这么做。

“奥利知道会骂死我的吧。”他喃喃道。

巴里无聊的翻了个身，还记得第一次发情期刚结束的时候，奥利弗扔给他一沓关于第二性别的书籍资料，就算你不打算按着omega的轨迹生活也好歹看看，操心折寿，我可还想多活几年呢，听见没有你个闹心玩意？奥利弗黑着脸，看着被他自己咬得鲜血淋漓的指尖，唉声叹气的又扔过去一个医药箱。

他还记得奥利弗当时的话：“撬指甲靠疼痛忍发情期可不是一个好办法。”

“毕竟这是我身上再生最快的部件啊”巴里自嘲的笑笑“否则，每个月总有特定的时间，身上会出现自残一样的伤口，有脑子都会怀疑吧……”

“如果那个Alpha能一直待在我的身边就好了。”巴里如是想着，随后陷入沉睡……

 

发情期总是来得令人措手不及。巴里是被身下巨大的空虚感折磨醒的

巴里艰难的偏头看着墙上的挂钟，指针已经过了三点，门却还是牢牢锁着，没人回来的迹象

”那家伙去哪里了？！”

又是这个感觉，私密处像是有一万多只蚂蚁爬过并啃咬着，想伸手亲自探索下面的泽地，理智和情欲相互抵触。

发情期的自慰没有什么用处，这一点巴里已经无数次切身体会了，大脑也愈发的昏昏沉沉……这么晚了，那个Alpha还没回来，难道……巨大的恐惧感突然包裹了巴里的内心……又开始了吗……巴里习惯性的咬住了指尖，靠着牙齿把指甲从甲床上缓慢的撬起。

一小股鲜血随着来不及咽下的唾液缓慢的流下，十指连心，剧痛让巴里暂时挣脱了情欲的折磨，却依旧摆脱不了几乎要把自己烧起来的燥热，巴里艰难的向洗手间摸索过去。

巴里爬到浴室的时候已经有点神志不清了，热，缩在浴缸里都忘了开水龙头，还是热，汗水把衣服都打湿了。

衣料黏在身上的感觉真难受，巴里无力地蹬蹬腿想把裤子拽开，结果却无意间打开了水龙头开关，冰凉的水缓缓流下，倒是给了他一点缓冲的时间。手指无力的搭在浴缸边缘，指尖的鲜血不停地往下滴落，脏了纯白的瓷砖

由于脖子上还带这个碍事的项圈，神速力无法使用了，他无法及时自愈自己，只能同时忍着手上和身下的双重疼痛。

“哈尔……拜托……回来……”梦呓似的喃喃自语，小腹的燥热似乎沿着脊椎烧到了脑子里，手指抓挠着边沿，鲜血在浴缸壁上画出诡异的图案

水漫过膝头，强烈的痛觉使巴里觉得自己的意识也要沉入水底了……

 

就算纳粹少了一个极速者上校，但是他们的兵力还是不可小觑的。结束了一天的战斗和战后会议的哈尔疲惫地回到房间，现在他只想抱住自己的omega好好地睡上一觉。

等等，omega！

哈尔烦燥的挠了挠头，他的生理健康课几乎全程睡觉，不过一次发情期的情潮间隔大概也有12小时左右，这是平均数，那个omega应该不会这么倒霉吧？

被他言中了。

哈尔乔丹一打开门就闻到一股浓厚的发情omega信息素的味道，下身几乎是立刻撑起了小帐篷，然而哈尔的大脑里却没有丝毫色情的念头——他看见卧室床上都是条状的血渍，沿着地板，一直蔓延到浴室。

巴里昏昏沉沉地歪在浴缸里，湿透的衣服几乎透明，水逐渐溢出，地上全是混合着冷水的血迹，花洒的水珠还在顺着金发不停的往下流，手上的指甲被撬掉得七七八八，几乎露出指骨，垂着头，嘴唇上全是干裂的血口。

“你还真不让人省心啊。”

“小熊，醒醒”哈尔把昏迷的omega搂到怀里，轻轻摇晃，巴里没有丝毫反应，脸色苍白如纸，呼吸急促，哈尔疑惑的摸了一把未被流水沾湿的地方，干燥如砂纸，居然没有丝毫汗水。

“脱水了，上帝啊我才离开不到一天，你能活过这么多发情期真是奇迹”

哈尔认命的打开自己的军用水壶盖子，昂头含住一口，然后低下头小口小口的把清水渡到巴里口中。怀中的人挣动了一下，喉结上下滑动着迫不及待的把水咽下，渴坏了的巴里主动伸出舌头和哈尔的交织在一起，吸取着哈尔口中的津液。

“别着急别着急。”哈尔一边小心的又喂了几次，一边默默吐槽自己前二十多年的耐心怕是都攒到今天用了。

“你……你回来了？”逐渐恢复意识的巴里睁开朦胧的蓝眼睛，眼眶还因为脱水的原因红红的”哈啊……泡冰水里真的能……呜……缓解下身的痛苦……”巴里挣扎地站起身却被哈尔制止，他将对方搂入怀里，轻轻拍拍背脊“好了好了，你的专属Alpha回来了，不用担心，不过你手怎么回事？”哈尔一边脱掉巴里的衣服一边小心翼翼的避开巴里指尖惨不忍睹的伤口，刚才喂水的时候他在巴里嘴里尝到了明显的血腥气味，原以为是嘴唇干裂的渗血，现在看来……

“呵，你和奥利弗一个反应……他第一次看到我这种样子的时候……也是这样”巴里调皮地眨眨眼睛，“不过你比他更好看哟，天才”

“你自己弄的？你每次都这么过来的？”哈尔已经顾不上再开玩笑了，十指连心，他无法想象有人会主动把这种刑讯逼供的方法用在自己身上。

“现在情况……嗯哈……不一样”巴里主动凑近哈尔，他伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔哈尔的脸颊，晃了晃脖子上的项圈，色气地望着对方“如果……我的Alpha早点回来……你的宠物……我……就不会……咬伤自己了”

“你真的很热情哦小熊”哈尔坏笑着又吻了下去，分开的时候巴里的嘴唇和眼睛都蒙上了一层水光“准备好和你的alpha再来一次了吗？”

“来吧……嗯……就……这……”巴里已经快说不清楚话了，急切地脱掉哈尔的外套丢在一旁还算干净的瓷砖地上

哈尔也没闲着，他一手伸向巴里后颈，在项圈未覆盖的地方抚摸着，另一只手不安分的在巴里身上缓缓游走，从胸口移到腰侧，又沿着人鱼线滑向巴里再次湿粘粘的两腿中间，巴里的体温渐渐升高，慢慢的回应着alpha熟练的爱抚。

“宝贝，你真的是……”哈尔猛地起身撕掉自己身上的衬衫解开皮带丢在一旁，不管不顾地跳进浴缸溅出一大摊水，他俯身压在巴里身上对着那个红唇又啃又咬，像极了一头进食中的饿狼

“呼……慢点……唔”巴里被吻的透不过气，委屈兮兮的抱怨着“你……你怎么这么喜欢咬我……哈啊……你是狗吗”

哈尔开始隔着巴里湿透的衬衫咬着他鲜红的乳珠，在听到对方好听的呻吟声时微微抬头，随意抹了把湿透了的头发，“你也不看看现在谁才是发情的小母狗”

浴缸里并没有足够的空间给巴里躲闪挪腾，巴里徒劳的试图蜷缩起来，修长的双腿被迫折成M形，就像把最私密的地方主动展示给哈尔一样

哈尔把手伸进水下沉睡的那个湿漉漉的洞穴里，刚进入一个手指，一股水流就顺着哈尔手指涌了进去，“啊……不……停！”看着对方由于难受而扭曲的脸庞，哈尔急忙关掉花洒并且开启排水，等到水位降低到一个合适高度时，哈尔才开始继续探索那个地方。

巴里柔韧的身体被折起，膝盖贴到胸口，背靠在浴缸壁上，他甚至能清楚地看到自己被哈尔的手指操弄的样子，但深陷情欲的他也管不了这么多了，“啊嗯……哈尔……干我……快点”


	3. Hypoglycemia

“早安，小熊”先苏醒的依旧是哈尔，他俯下身给了枕边人一个早安吻，巴里也醒过来，迷迷糊糊的答应着早安天才，就像两人真的是普通情侣一样。

然而二人都知道，两人作为哈尔乔丹和巴里艾伦可以亲密无间，但作为绿灯上尉和死亡闪电，两人之间依旧隔着此生二十多年里的所有积累，一道深深的看不见的鸿沟。 

“今天想带你认识一个人，虽然你可能已经早就认识了……”哈尔慵懒地把头埋在巴里的头发里。 

“谁啊？”巴里试图拿过衬衫，却被指甲的剧痛激得一缩手。 

“震波。就是之前被你打伤的那个。”哈尔伸手帮巴里拿好了衬衫，贴心地为他穿上，系纽扣的时候还不忘在胸前那红点上咬一口。 

“嘶——”巴里无语地看着胸前的男人“昨晚甚至都帮你做了口活，还不满足？” 

“我总是‘精力十足’”哈尔笑着替巴里穿好衣服“震波本名叫西斯科 雷蒙，不过你叫他西斯科就行。” 

“他……”巴里的表情有点纠结，似乎在回忆“我曾经打伤过他对吧” 

“对，你上次突袭基地的时候他主动留下来善后，斯纳德甚至说他想自杀也换个轻松点的方法啊” 

“那个棕色种1？” 

“你说什么？！” 

“怎么了？”巴里歪头，“难道他不是吗？”

哈尔的表情看起来有点气愤，但是后来他又叹气着摇了摇头，“算了，你先记住反抗军里不许这样说就是了。” 

“为什么”巴里突然想刨根问底。 

“纳粹分等级高低制度，例如Alpha的地位永远高于omega……”哈尔看了眼突然鼓着腮帮的巴里，“没针对你，只是……美利坚是个平等开明的国家，在这里omega，beta和alpha的待遇都是一样的，更别提人种了。” 

“一样的……”巴里重复着这个词，似乎在理解什么高深的概念，他不由自主的往自己的后颈摸去，自从他分化成omega之后，这些年的生活都像是偷来的一样，尽管没有失主，可他拥有不属于自己的东西，那他就是一个小偷。 

可是，哈尔说他们的地位是一样的。 

哈尔说那是他本来就可以也理应拥有的。 

他想起昨晚哈尔说的“要不要加入我们？”自己昨天选择逃避了这个问题，但现在，他抬头看向床边已经为自己换好衣服的哈尔“我……” 

“明白了吗？”哈尔看见了巴里的眼神变化“暂时不明白也没关系，你有时间去接受这一切，这是一个更好的世界”他伸手示意巴里站起来。 

巴里顺从的站起来，却只觉得一阵地转天旋。 

“巴里？！你没事吧？”多亏哈尔及时扶住了巴里，然而巴里依旧觉得自己在下落，眼前阵阵发黑。 

一时间哈尔也慌了神，看着刚才还好好的巴里在自己怀里抖成一团，喃喃的说着冷，直接把巴里打横抱起“我带你去医务室！” 

哈尔把人打横抱起搂入怀中，对方凌乱的呼吸打在颈间，哈尔心一紧，踹门出去“西斯科！！！凯特琳？！！” 

“安静，西斯科回他的实验室了，乔丹你又怎么了？”金发女alpha从一堆文件和药品中抬头“哇哦，死亡闪电？” 

哈尔把巴里轻轻放到医务室的病床上，“刚醒来就突然昏厥了，你先看看情况如何” 

凯特琳首先注意到的是巴里双手已经结痂的指甲伤口，“啧啧啧，这……” 

“先别管那个了”哈尔急切的打断凯特琳“他突然就晕倒了，还一直说冷……会不会是被投毒了” 

“冷静一下乔丹，我看看。头晕，无力，冷汗，主诉冷感，你等一会”凯特琳拿起一根针管。 

“你做什么？”哈尔警惕的问，随时准备护在巴里身前。 

“抽血化验而已”凯特琳熟练的从巴里胳膊上抽出一小管鲜血“本来扎手指就可以的，不过他这样……哦帮他按着针眼”说着转身扔给哈尔一团棉球。 

“果然”几分钟后，凯特琳冲哈尔晃晃测试仪“没事，低血糖而已。” 

“低血糖？” 

“你把他带回去一整天了吧，怎么？没给他吃东西？”凯特琳在药柜里翻找了一会，拿出来一包透明液体。 

“我哪有……”哈尔刚想反驳，突然想起来昨天回房后的确没有看见地上有食品包装袋之类的东西。 

“他昨天好像……额……”哈尔尴尬的揉揉头发，“alpha的体液算吗？”

凯特琳瞬间黑脸，“出去！” 

“我开玩笑的！” 

“乔丹，这就是你留不住女孩子的原因，完全不会照顾人加完全不会看场合”凯特琳摇摇头“帮我拿一下这个。” 

“我怎么会想到他一天没吃东西……嘿！你干嘛呢？” 

“葡萄糖溶液，口服比注射快”凯特琳把喂食管安放好，大功告成一样拍拍手“放心，一会他就醒了” 

“切，早知道我直接用嘴喂……”哈尔撇撇嘴，抬头就迎上了凯特琳八卦的目光，“所以……死亡闪电是我们的人了？不错嘛上尉～” 

哈尔看了看昏迷中的巴里，“还没呢，我在努力。” 

过了一会巴里就睁开了眼睛，哈尔连忙凑了过去。 

“醒了？能坐起来吗？”凯特琳小心的抽出喂食管“来把剩下的喝了，能自己喝还是不要借助 器 械。” 

“我觉得你在针对我……”

巴里浅笑了一声，“昨晚你都那么爽了，'精力过剩'哈？” 

凯特琳冷漠地撇了一眼灯侠，哈尔看着这冷若冰霜的眼神往后退了一步，他咽了咽口水，“凯特琳你听我解释——” 

“纵欲过度会折寿的，乔丹上尉”凯特琳沉痛的拍了拍哈尔的肩膀，然后转身的同时话题突然一转 

“巴里艾伦是吧，作为omega你是怎么隐瞒这么多年的？” 

“你……你怎么……”巴里诧异地瞪大眼睛，他环视了一圈周围的环境，“医生……也对……有人帮我打掩护。” 

“猜对了！”凯特琳开怀大笑“丽莎要输给我三天的值班了！” 

巴里先是疑惑地看着她，然后再看看一篇故作镇定的哈尔，后知后觉地爆发：“你！你套我话！！可恶，啊啊！奥利弗会杀了我的！” 

“奥利弗？黑箭？！”凯特琳吃惊的捂住嘴“他帮你打掩护的？难道你是他的omega？” 

巴里无语地看着她，然后扯扯身旁哈尔的衣角，“我们可以去见那个震波了。” 

“去吧去吧，记得按时吃饭”凯特琳挥挥手“遇见了丽莎记得叫她回来替我值班啊。” 

“这种得罪人的事情你自己去，我才不想被她哥……又怎么了？” 

哈尔无奈的从夹克兜里掏出一个手机一样的东西，看了几眼，神情渐渐严肃。 

“怎么了？”凯特琳也严肃起来 

“紧急集合。” 

“需要准备转移吗？” 

“不需要，一切照旧，提高警惕就行，就是……” 

“他在我这很安全。” 

“可是……”哈尔看看巴里，难得的犹豫了。 

“我知道他是死亡闪电，纳粹上校，这里的人十有八九都对他恨之入骨，实际上我也不差，可是这是医院，我是医生，在这里死亡闪电和巴里艾伦是一样的，在这条门槛外面怎么打都可以，但在若这门槛里面，我会保护他的安全。” 

巴里看着面前紧张的哈尔，难得放柔了表情，主动上去吻了一下他左边的脸颊，在他震惊的目光下说，“注意安全，我可不想再一个人度过发情期了。” 

“哇哦”凯特琳夸张的捂眼睛“为什么都在我面前来这一套，我要申请工伤” 

“好像罗尼在的时候你不这样一样”哈尔白了凯特琳一眼，又转头看向巴里“你也是，我忙完了立刻回来接你。” 

望着哈尔离去的背影，昨天那股落寞感又席卷了巴里的内心。 

凯特琳坐在他的床边，她小心翼翼地执起他的手，温柔地问“这是怎么弄的？”

“我自己弄的”巴里实话实说“发情期的时候……指甲再生快，不会留下自残的痕迹让其他人起疑。” 

凯特琳也没继续多问，她只是拿来了包扎用的纱布，细心地在巴里手指上缠绕着，巴里很是不解，“你不是，很讨厌纳粹吗？我还是个上校呢，为什么要对我这么好呢？” 

是啊……为什么要对我这么好呢？哈尔也是，面前这个叫凯特琳的女人也是，这是美利坚反抗军对抗纳粹的策略？还是…… 

“第一，我是个医生，至少现在是。第二，你现在是战俘，自由斗士不虐待俘虏”凯特琳小心的给包扎带打结 

“第三，如果给‘纳粹三巨头选一个去死’投票，你绝对是得票最少的，实际上我也很奇怪，你不杀人”凯特琳直视巴里的眼睛“能告诉我这是为什么吗？” 

巴里看着金发的女孩，突然莞尔一笑，随即摇了摇头“母亲最讨厌杀人了” 

“你母亲，呀，你被我们抓了这么久，她会担心死的吧，还有你父亲……” 

“我的父母都已经病逝了” 

“抱歉” 

“没什么”巴里轻轻摇了摇头“其实医生您和我的母亲有点像，都是金发，而且我父亲也是医生，小时候我家门口有时会有处决，犹太人或者……，邻居家经常带小孩子一起去，可是母亲总借故待在家里，父亲也不愿意去。那时候我身体也不太好，学校里的同龄人都会参加先锋队或者青年团，我却只能呆在家里……” 

 

 

“真羡慕你啊巴里”同桌一边整理书包抱怨着“下午我们要去拉练，你却可以舒舒服服的躺在家里” 

“我这是……咳咳……病假”巴里烧得小脸通红，趴在课桌上等着诺拉办完病假手续就带自己回家“我也想和大家一起去啊……” 

“能休息还不是最赞的”另一个同学蹭过来说“你们知道吗，今天下午，就在艾伦家旁边的大街上，有一场反叛军的处决！” 

“特有意思！” 

教室里响起此起彼伏的羡慕和遗憾的声音，就像错过了一场精彩绝伦的电影一样。 

“又是艾伦家，为什么不是我家门口啊。” 

“在你家门口你也看不见，到时候人山人海的，我们还不到大人腰高能看见啥。” 

“巴里我们能去你家吗？我记得你们家住三楼吧，一开窗户就能看的清清楚楚吧？” 

“算了吧，巴里的父亲最讨厌人多吵嚷了，上次我们去探病，才说了几句竞选预备党卫军的事情就被撵出来了。” 

“好羡慕巴里啊，又能休息又能看杀叛军，生病也值了。” 

“巴里天天请病假也是年级第一名，而你都倒数第一了。” 

“你个倒第二说什么？” 

“妈妈不喜欢看杀人，她也从来不让我看，所以……咳咳……来我家看处刑是不可能的。” 

“不可能吧，看杀人最有意思的事情了，尤其是处决叛军，那些叛军好多都有超能力，处决的时候要用特殊方法，听说这次就是动用终极女孩处刑呢！” 

“会不会是你妈妈怕吓着你”一个高壮的男孩不屑的说“毕竟你一个男生居然怕老鼠，胆小鬼巴里” 

“我才不胆小！” 

“好了，各位小战士们，回到座位上坐好，巴里，你可以走了。” 

教师的到来终止了孩子们的嬉闹，诺拉抱起巴里放在亨利的车上，一家三口准备回家。 

“妈妈，我下午可以去看处刑吗？”回想起刚才同学们说的，巴里悄悄问“我不出去，就在家里窗户上看，不会把自己的病搞得更重的。” 

诺拉没说话，亨利也只是埋头开车，直到发动机发出一阵奇怪的响声。亨利把车停在路边，走到车前检查发动机，才发现一个零件坏了，汽车无法正常行驶了。 

“待在车上别动”亨利安慰了一下后座的妻子和儿子“我去问问过路的车子有没有备用零件” 

看着亨利忙碌的背影以及一旁冷漠路过的行人们，小巴里拉拉妈妈的衣服，“妈妈，为什么他们不停下帮我们？我们明明遇到困难了，这不公平，我在学校里明明一直帮助别人的，我非常不能接受” 

诺拉摸了摸巴里滚烫的小脑门，柔声解释： 

“这个世界上会有很多事情和你期望的不一样，巴里，不能改变的事要学会接受，能够改变的就要勇于行动，还要有区分二者的智慧。” 

“我听不懂”巴里疑惑的眨眨眼睛 

“你会懂的”诺拉轻轻吻了吻巴里的额头“世界上还有很多人没有这种智慧去区分真正的'好'和'坏'，比如说你的同学，他们享受观赏杀人的乐趣，但这是不对的，我讨厌这战争的烟火，讨厌这收割人命的游戏，人命不是一个数字，百十千那是本该美丽的多少人生。人人生而平等，谁也没有抹杀谁的借口，每个人的生命只有一次，每个人都是一段永恒不朽的传奇，谁也没有比谁重要。” 

“所以啊，巴里，杀人不有趣，那是很残酷很残酷的事情，答应妈妈，不要杀人好吗？” 

 

 

“我答应过她，不杀人。”巴里平静地阐述儿时的故事，凯特琳包扎完他的手指后，突然拥抱了他。巴里一时不知道怎么办，任她抱住自己。 

“你真是一个善良的纳粹，甚至善良到不像纳粹了。”

“我……”巴里一时不知道作何反应，他这几个小时里接收的新信息太多了，在这之前，有不少人说他恐怖或残酷，因为神速力明明能杀人无形，他还不愿意一击致命，可是善良……除了哈尔，在之前还没有人用这个词来形容自己

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 棕色种，私设，根据“黑鬼”改编，纳粹歧视所有有色人种，剧里西斯科的肤色应该有土著血统，在纳粹治下长大的巴里不觉得这是侮辱称呼，随口就说了


	4. Friends

敲门声响起，凯特琳往门口看了一眼，立刻招呼到，“差点忘了你今天要来，等很久了吗？快进来快进来。”

“也没有很久，不过听见你们在聊天，就没有打扰。”陌生女人走进医务室。

“最近旧伤怎么样？凯蒂。”

“还好。”叫凯蒂的女人相貌平平，长着长度及肩的褐色直发和黑色的眼睛，脖子上有一道被割喉一样的的疤痕。

“可别，这时候你们一个个都信誓旦旦说还好还好，最后还不是要让我带话给某某说我爱他/她”

“可惜我已经没有那个某某了”

凯蒂坐下，撩起衣服下摆，巴里看见她身上有一大片惨不忍睹的烧伤。

“那边那个就是死亡闪电。”凯特琳一边做检查一边冲巴里的方向指了指。

“哦”凯蒂目不斜视

“是黑箭的omega呢。”

“我不是！！！！”巴里快炸毛了。

“不是吗？你知道吗，我唯一认同纳粹的一点就是他们的审美，你这样的美人绝对万里挑一，要我是黑箭，我也想留在身边独占”凯特琳假装认真“不然他为什么冒那么大风险给你隐瞒性别？说真的，黑箭传闻中的那个私生子……”

“我求你们放过康纳也放过我吧，奥利弗自己都想不起来康纳是哪次一夜情的结果”巴里扶额“为什么你们都认为我和奥利弗……他这个自大狂，老是把我当成小鬼头……”

“额……你也没比他小特别多吧？”

“……”

 

 

“就算是个棕色种，那也是我孩子，我不能让他死，天呐，私生子，小小鸟如果还在会揍死我的吧”送走小康纳之后，奥利弗拽着巴里去平民区酗酒，巴里喝不醉，又不敢把奥利弗扔在这，只能听着醉成一摊烂泥的奥利弗往外飙醉话。

“小小鸟？”

“我的小小鸟，我的黛娜，世界上最美丽的女人，我最爱的人。”

奥利弗抖着手掏出手机，想打开黛娜的照片给巴里看，却不小心打开了一张合影，照片上似乎是医院，伸缩太保拉尔夫把自己编成摇篮形状，搂着一位抱着婴儿的黑发少妇笑得无比开怀，还没有山羊胡的奥利弗揽着一位金发蓝眼的英气女子站在一边，紧角落里棕色头发穿飞行员夹克的男人臭着一张“老子想回家”的脸，但还是忍不住往婴儿的方向看过去。

“切，点错了，算了，就是她”奥利弗指着照片里他身边的金发女子

“这是……黑金丝雀？”

“对，黑金丝雀黛娜罗伊兰斯，这个是拉尔夫，这是苏，这是他们的小孩，这个……爱谁谁，这照片好多年前了，那天我们逗了拉尔夫和苏的孩子半天，然后就说……嗝儿……说我们也要孩子吧，我们都是金发白肤，我们就猜眼睛的颜色，男孩最好像她女孩最好像我，对了，男孩要像她，我们的男孩……”奥利弗看着巴里

“像你这样的金发蓝眼的男孩。”

“我……”

“那时候一切都好好的”奥利弗没管巴里的惊讶，自顾自继续说下去“然后一切都失控了，我们吵了一架，她气的半夜出去飙车……油箱……炸弹……然后她就那么，那么消失了……一片羽毛都没留下，而我们最后的话居然还是在吵架！”奥利弗已经泪流满面，酒瓶酒杯都摔碎在地上。

“我是渣滓！垃圾！混蛋！”

最后烂醉如泥的奥利弗是被巴里扶回去的，奥利弗不断的痛骂自己是世界上最大的混蛋，路人生气的瞪过来，却又在看见奥利弗和巴里外套下面的军官制服后迅速低头不敢对视。

 

 

“大概因为，我有他想象中的孩子的外貌特征？我是说，你懂的，金发碧眼的男孩子。”最后巴里只说了这么一句。

“……原来如此。”凯蒂对着巴里的脸颊端详许久，轻轻的叹了口气。

“请问，我们之前见过吗？”

“没有”陌生女人摇摇头

“我是凯蒂卡西迪，叫我凯蒂就行。”

“凯蒂小姐……”

“噗嗤”凯蒂忍不住笑了一下，“用不着敬称，像你刚才称呼奥利弗那样就行”

“凯蒂？”

“就这样”凯蒂撑起脸颊，“听说最近和哈尔相处的不错？”

“很复杂。”巴里为难地摇摇头，又点点头，然后又摇头，“反正……应该还行吧……”

凯蒂单手撑着脸颊，“哦？你这表情可不想'还行'，怎么了？被欺负了？”她轻笑。

“没有，哈尔对我很好，他还邀请我留下了……我能感觉出来他和来劝降的不一样”巴里轻轻摇头“可是，我们毕竟……如果我们是同一阵营的就好了”

“纳粹？还是美利坚？”

“当然是n……”在学校和社会上所有的教育都在脑海里列队，大声的告诉巴里纳粹是不会错误的，他张开嘴，试图拼出纳粹的单词，但母亲慈祥的微笑，父亲装作不经意在异族小乞丐面前掉落的药物，还有哈尔，还有“我们都是一样的”……鬼使神差的让他说不出话了。

“嘿亲爱的女士们早上……”西斯科悠闲地横着小调晃进了医务室，突然看到某位被俘虏但且身着便服的纳粹上校，他感觉自己现在轻浮的态度让整间房间的气氛变的有点，尴尬“……额，早上好啊……”

“早西斯科”凯特琳接受良好的挥挥手“看见丽莎了吗？”

“前线。”他面露难色，“莱纳德受伤了，黑箭干的……”

一时间屋里的气氛直接掉到冰点

“抱歉……”巴里小声说，恨不得找个地缝缩进去，莱纳德……寒冷公民？他的冷冻枪克制极速者，虽然自己被俘和他关系不大，但奥利弗显然是迁怒了

“没错，你确实欠我一个道歉。”他拖了把椅子坐在巴里对面，“我把你刚刚那句当作是对我说了。”

“你挣到了巴里”凯特琳拍肩“丽莎对他道歉了一个月他都没接受”

“她那压根不叫道歉，上次莱纳德都快把冷冻枪怼我鼻尖上了！”

“丽莎就是那么道歉的，信我”凯特琳笑得欢快“而且你也体谅一下莱纳德的心情，辛辛苦苦养大的妹妹被突然被拐走了”

“我完全不想体谅”西斯科还在絮絮叨叨的抱怨“他那冷冻枪还是我做的呢！”

“那你下次可以回绝他的冷冻枪维修申请”

“回绝就回绝”

“回绝什么？”

“丽莎？你这么快就回来了？”凯特琳有些惊讶“莱纳德的伤不要紧吗？”

“谢天谢地，没什么大事，黑箭估计顾虑死亡闪电会被迁怒……切，他以为我们和纳粹一样吗？西斯科你也在，太好了，准备一下修冷冻枪，一会哥哥就回来了，他不太想让别人帮他拿武器”

“那我得回去准备一下，希望冷冻枪没坏的太厉害”

“说好的回绝呢？”

“……”

“你看，实际上你已经体谅了，‘甜蜜的烦恼’之类的”凯特琳乘胜追击

“闭嘴谢谢”西斯科试图在咖啡杯里淹死自己

“辛苦了西斯科～”丽莎轻快的跑过去，抱着西斯科撒娇一样的晃晃。

凯特琳捂住眼睛“送走了一个又来了一对”

“不服气你可以去隔壁找罗尼啊”丽莎把自己的金发贴在西斯科的黑发上蹭阿蹭“哦忘了你今天值班，为你默哀凯特琳。”

“为你默哀吧，你刚输给我了三天值班。”

“啥？”

“死亡闪电是omega，你猜错了。”

“什么？！”丽莎尖叫出来，然后她看向旁边坐着完全插不上话的巴里，“omega？！”她突然凑到巴里眼前，把他吓得一震“谁能想到战场上几乎无敌的死亡闪电在私底下竟然是这样可爱的金发小omega！啊～快来alpha姐姐的怀里～”

凯特琳看着明显被她的热情吓到了的巴里，赶忙拉开丽莎“你别痴汉了，人家已经被乔丹染指了。”

“你不爱我了”西斯科冷眼看着这两人，发出一声夸张的哀嚎“你和我在一起只是想让我给你哥修冷冻枪。”

“我当然爱你我的小发明家。”丽莎继续在西斯科头顶蹭阿蹭，转头对凯特琳说

“切，三天值班就三天值班，对了西斯科，E区正好需要维修人员，你看让罗尼去怎么样？”

“你算计我！”凯特琳脸上的笑容僵住，“西斯科，你听谁的！”

“听我亲爱的alpha的。”西斯科骄傲的一挺胸宣布结果

“见色忘义的家伙。”凯特琳磨牙

看着眼前嬉笑打闹的美利坚反抗军们，巴里完全插不上话，嘴角莫名扬起，他发现自己好多年没有体会过这种快乐的感觉了，如果说哈尔的存在给他带来了光明，那么这些人便是给他带来了久违的温暖。

他又想起了方才凯蒂问过他的“如果可以选择，你会和哈尔一起选哪一边？”巴里依旧说不出他要选择纳粹的对立面，可是他现在至少能确定，不管是哈尔，还是他在这里刚刚认识的这些人，都绝对不可能出现在纳粹的那一边。

思想里的那堵墙，似乎开始松动了。

在凯特琳的要求下，巴里在医务室吃完了午饭，由于神速力被抑制且发情期到了的关系，他也没有吃很多。

“那个，斯诺小姐？”

“凯特琳。”

“好的，凯特琳，你知道，哈尔什么时候回来吗？”

“嗯……你想他了？”

突然脸红，“没，我就是，那个，那个……想知道他什么时候回来……没有别的意思，真的没有……”

凯特琳笑着揉揉他的脑袋，金毛真软。“你太不会撒谎了……”

“嘿！宝贝”曹操到，凯特琳的话语被打断，“有没有想我啊小熊～”哈尔自然地坐到了他的身边并搂住纤细的腰身。

“没有”巴里条件反射地一缩，小声对哈尔耳语“天才，这里有别人呢！”

“喂西斯科，你的备用墨镜借我一副。”凯特琳左手摆六做打电话姿态。

“哇哦，真不好意思”哈尔得意的边笑边从巴里盘子里顺了半块饼干。

凯特琳觉得再看这俩人秀恩爱自己眼睛会被闪瞎：“好了好了艾伦上校你心心念念的乔丹上尉也回来了现在求你们俩快离开我的办公室吧我还有事要忙！”天，什么时候才能去找罗尼啊！

“斯诺小姐……我是说凯特琳，她刚才是不是讨厌我们了”回去的路上巴里有些担心的问“但凯特琳真的是很好的人……”

“讨厌你？没有没有”哈尔笑得前仰后合“她喜欢你还来不及呢，对了，今天本来要去找西斯科的，差点忘了”

“其实我已经见过了。”

“什么？”

“还有凯蒂，丽莎等人。”巴里说，“他们先前在医务部吃的饭，又和我聊了一会儿后才离开的。”

“丽莎和凯蒂你都见到了？运气真好啊，丽莎就算了，凯蒂可不容易见着，所以，感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得他们都挺好的，带给我了一种，在纳粹军里从来没有感觉过的感受，但是……”巴里停顿了住脚步，哈尔疑惑地看着他“怎么了？”

“但是我觉得，我……”巴里鼓起勇气抬起头，看向对方的暖棕色眼睛，“……我觉得还是更喜欢和你单独在一起的感觉。”

“想单独和我一起？”哈尔有些高兴“当然……”

“同为战斗序列我严正建议你别动这个念头”略熟悉的声音从身后响起“被骗色就算了别被骗心”

“莱纳德？”哈尔回头“你没事了？”

“肩膀中了一箭而已，看得出来，黑箭比我伤得更重，明天可能会让你……”莱纳德懒洋洋地靠在墙壁上，斜眼看着面前的两人，“然后就是战场上的事了。”

巴里低下头试图缩到哈尔身后，莱纳德他认识，之前在战场上数次交手自己都没占什么便宜，更何况自己现在就是个普通人，面对宿敌让他不由自主的想躲避。

“既然是战场的事，上了战场再谈吧。”哈尔下意识护住身后的人，“被骗色还是被骗心都是我的事，我心甘情愿，就不劳你费心了，”然后又捞起巴里一把丢到肩上溜了。

“喂喂喂天才！下次能不能换个方式带我跑路啊！”巴里虽然表面上在抱怨身下的男人，可心里还是不由自主涌起一阵暖意。

“下次我要和他谈谈袭击雷的事情，那一刀的事还没完”莱纳德的声音从身后传来“还有，我还以为哈尔乔丹从来只约炮不约会呢。”

以前的哈尔乔丹确实只约炮不约会，哈尔想。

“那个……哈尔”巴里有点为难“请问，雷是谁？”

“寒冷那被你刺穿腹部逃离到地球一的男友。懂？”

“射线？射线雷蒙德？”巴里想起来了，是抢夺红龙卷核心的时候被自己捅伤的人，那是自己为数不多的几次使用利器，血液的触感说不出的讨厌，而现更意识到了自己当时杀伤的不仅仅是一个“射线”，而是像凯特琳西斯科一样一样有感情有生活的活生生的人，更让巴里觉得难受。

“我……”巴里打了个冷战“下次见面，寒冷公民会杀了我吗？”

“不会的，他不是这种人。并且……我会保护你的。”哈尔飞奔到房间门口，把他缓缓放下，“你可是我的omega。”

“其实……他真要杀了我……”巴里愣愣的看着自己的指尖，绷带上有几丝渗血，但在巴里眼里那更像被自己间接害死的人的斑斑血迹，的确，自己从未亲手杀人，可作为前哨，作为扰袭，自己对于战场上的伤亡就完全没有责任吗？进入军部之后，自己闪击的正式代号很快就没人叫了，取而代之的是死亡闪电——顾名思义，他是带来死亡的闪电。

“……也是我应得的”

“嘿，别这么想。不会有人伤害你的，我们绝对不会这么做的，你早上也认识了这么多反抗军，你应该知道大家都是很善良的人”

“善良？”巴里冷笑一声，“我发情期的时候，那些所谓你口中'善良'的士兵们甚至还想强奸我呢。”

“抱歉，但那不是……”

“纳粹里也有所谓'善良'的人，为了获取情报装出一副人畜无害的表样，在得到了自己想要的东西后再残忍抛弃。又谁敢说你们反抗军里没有呢？”

巴里冷漠地看着哈尔，“我承认这两天是你帮我解决了发情期，但，从你这几天经常调戏我的行为来看，我不确定你会不会只是纯粹想和我上床，或者只是想要绑定一个omega。纳粹的……”

话音未落，哈尔便握住巴里的手臂，趁他还沉浸在伤感的情绪里时把他拉进房间，猛地按倒在墙上，巴里吃痛地闷哼了一下，再睁开眼睛，自己已经被笼罩在哈尔俯身投来的阴影下。哈尔严肃地看着对方，“你觉得，我是纯粹想和你上床，才会一次次帮你的？”

“不是吗？”巴里赌气似的反问“否则还能是什么理由……”

说起来还要感谢寒冷公民，是他提醒了自己自己的身份，不过，巴里觉得自己已经再也不可能回到之前在纳粹中的那种生活里去了，可是这一边，也并没有他的位置。

果然，我终究还是没有可去的地方啊。

然后他看见哈尔突然凑近，随即吻了他。

巴里睁大眼睛，他不清楚这个吻是什么意思，不像做爱时那样有侵略性，但又不是蜻蜓点水的轻吻

我的理由……哈尔自己也在思考，他一开始对死亡闪电的关照只是讨厌虐囚，还有一点对对手的尊重，带走巴里同理，重复标记会让omega生不如死，这也是他从来不碰omega的原因：心存侥幸的omega不在少数，而且拜科技发展，信息素遮蔽剂的价格已经和感冒药差不多，非发情期压根分不清一个omega是否被标记，反正对他而言帮巴里度过发情期只是举手之劳，第一夜或许也是本能在占上风，可是之后……他在担心巴里，他想保护巴里，他甚至带了他去见了朋友，这早就超出一夜情或举手之劳的范围了。

 

 

“他的眼睛里根本没有我，不，别误会，我不是说哈尔移情别恋，他只是完全没有在恋爱的自觉罢了。”

“你是怎么在睡了对方之后还能和对方一点不尴尬的！？”

“睡了就睡了，你情我愿身心愉快，只要做好措施不是挺好吗？” 

“……记得提醒我，以后我和黛娜有了孩子让他离你越远越好！”

“乔丹作为床伴很好，不过恋人就真心算了吧，他根本没那个心，就是找个聊得来的来撩一下再打一炮，看见我们高兴他也觉得挺高兴的，转头立刻各干各的，这是逗猫吗？”

 

 

无论是卡萝还是奥利弗，亦或者是他曾经的一夜情对象们，他们都说哈尔是个乱撒荷尔蒙还不负责的人。但哈尔只是觉得那些人不适合自己，儿时父亲出了意外，母亲得知自己加入空军与他断绝关系，这么多年来，他只是想找一个真心爱自己的人，也让自己真心爱着的人。

那个人……会是巴里艾伦吗？

哈尔自己都被这个想法吓了一跳，可是想想巴里刚才突然的淡漠，又想了想昨天晚上，巴里逃避问题的态度……哈尔在心里叹了口气。

他突然加重了这个吻，强硬地撬开对方的牙齿，迫使对方和自己唇舌共舞，“不要……”巴里扭过头抗议，哈尔却无动于衷，疯狂地亲着他的脸颊，在他光洁的脸上留下一个又一个痕迹。

巴里尝试推开对方但是却被他有力的大手抓住并按至头顶，另一只手则钻进衬衫抚摸着对方的身体。

巴里以为自己又要像昨晚那样被操了，但是对方却亲到他的锁骨后就便即停止了动作“你看，我如果只是纯粹想和你上床的话其实真的很简单，你现在都没被情欲支配但我却能很简单地上了你，说难听一点，只要我想，我随时随地都能强奸你。”

“但我不会这么做的，你也清楚我永远不可能这么做的”他温柔地亲亲巴里的眼角。

“你，你就为了告诉我这件事，竟然……竟然”他害羞地说不出话。

“我的风格，行动主义者”哈尔笑着揉了揉巴里的金发“现在知道了吧小熊，我对你……”

说出来，说出来，哈尔在心里告诉自己，之前他对很多人说过一样的话，他告白过很多次，被接受过很多次也被拒绝过很多次，在他放弃发展感情之前，对每一次似乎是实际上不是的“爱情”，他从来没有犹豫过，哈尔乔丹向来如此，得之我幸失之我命，不重视自然没什么好犹豫的。

但这一次他犹豫了。

“你对我？”巴里承认他的内心也有点小期待，为什么会有这种感觉？他也不清楚。

“哈尔你在吗？”有人敲门，然后未等哈尔回答就习惯性的推门而入

“……抱歉我是不是来的不是时候”

“没事汤姆。”哈尔回答，“有事吗？”

你来的挺是时候的，我也许还要再……想想？哈尔在心里鄙视自己。

巴里很不满那个打断哈尔说话并带走他的人，但是由于他们要讨论美利坚机密所以自己也没办法，他只能跑到卧室里生闷气，随后他意识到自己的行为很像在家等丈夫回来的吃醋小老婆。

晚上六点，哈尔终于回到房间，令他惊讶的是他还带回来一个人

“我能来你们这躲会吗？”西斯科生无可恋的捧着饭盒。

“凯特琳已经烦了我一下午让我把罗尼调回来了，莱纳德说在枪修好之前要盯着我，求你了让我在这躲会。”

“你问你们的乔丹上尉去。”巴里斜眼看看哈尔，“这是他房间。”

“哈尔同意了”西斯科看了一眼哈尔又看看巴里“那个……你也同意我就找地方坐了？”

“无所谓，反正某人根本不会在乎我的意见。”

“哪有。”一根筋哈尔表示看不懂巴里为何生气。

“额,你们吵架了？”

西斯科了然的挪过去拍拍巴里的肩膀“不管发生了啥，别和他一般见识，根据经验，一般吵架都是他的问题。”

然后两人无视了哈尔一脸“wtf”的表情在一旁坐了下来，巴里凝视着西斯科的饭盒，“你……你就带了一人份？”

“你的在哈尔那，天呐我终于可以安静的……哦不是吧”西斯科刚掏出勺子就看见了门口的凯特琳丽莎以及莱纳德。

巴里条件反射地跑到哈尔旁边

“这时候想起我了？”哈尔嘴角扬起一抹撩人的弧度，同时散发的荷尔蒙糊了巴里一脑子，他把巴里搂在怀里，“这算什么？来我这开派对？”

“你又不是不知道纳粹的一个据点被攻破了”莱纳德瞥了眼面无表情的巴里后继续说，“食堂里庆祝的人太多了，丽莎又正好来这里找人……”

“好的我知道了，丽莎留下，你们可以走了”西斯科有气无力的说。

“西斯科，我记得这可不是你的房间。”莱纳德笑了笑，“再说了待会儿雷和雷蒙德还要来呢”

“哈尔……”西斯科双手合十冲哈尔求助。

“我当然不介意”哈尔耸肩“人越多越热闹”

“不是吧……”西斯科蹭到巴里身边“决定了，以后你再和哈尔吵架，不管因为什么，我都站你这边！”

哈尔看了眼巴里，巴里领会一笑“放心，我可不敢他吵。”说着在哈尔手臂上像只小猫一样地蹭蹭。

西斯科捂脸，默默蹭走，顶着莱纳德的杀人目光试图把自己挂在丽莎身上，并下决心就算待会凯特琳要冻了自己的实验室，也要让罗尼晚点回来。

“嗨，我来晚了吗？”

“罗尼！你怎么回来了！”西斯科差点摔了饭盒。

罗尼笑笑“汤姆和我换班了，为了凯特琳我一定得来。”

等雷也来后，西斯科只能表示：“靠，这算什么？这饭我不吃了！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”

“乖乖乖”丽莎给西斯科顺毛“往好了想，罗尼回来了，凯特琳不会再烦你了不是吗。”

西斯科顶着莱纳德杀人的目光扑倒丽莎怀里，雷拍了拍他的肩“今天就算啦”

人群嬉闹着，巴里默默的想往角落里缩，和只是被打晕加轻微骨裂的西斯科不同，他可是实打实的捅了射线雷蒙德一刀，而奥利弗上午刚冲寒冷公民射了一箭，如果是一周前的巴里可能还不觉得有什么不对，而现在他只觉得空气里每一个分子都在指责他。

或许是看出了巴里的忧虑，哈尔握在他腰上的手更紧了些。

“死亡闪电，我说过再见面我要和你谈谈雷的事情”莱纳德拉了把椅子坐下，似乎是准备边吃边说。

“哦。”巴里装作淡定，“作为纳粹军先锋，我也想找你谈谈奥利弗的事情。”

“行啊”莱纳德不怒反笑“一个用箭的居然玩近战，还边打边问这问那的，他是扎了我一箭，不过他右手彻底废了，还有问题吗？”

“你说什么？你废了他的手？！”巴里愤怒地站起来被哈尔拦住，“你竟然敢废他的手？！他是一个弓箭手啊！我都能想到他有多痛苦……他是不是问你关于我的事？奥利……我就知道我不在他身边他会做蠢事……完蛋回去还得被卡拉骂一顿……”巴里停顿了一下，“对……还有卡拉……”

“我没看见终极女，不过……”莱纳德继续刺激巴里“黑箭废了，你在我们手里，氪星女再怎么疯也能力有限，更何况她早就要到极限了不是吗，说起来还要感谢你呢死亡闪电，如果不是你，黑箭也没那么容易露出破绽不是吗？冻伤的肢体会脆的像玻璃一样，粉碎之后不可能再修复，我都没想到冷冻枪对普通人更有效。”

莱纳德以为巴里会当场发作，但他只是看向站在一旁默默无言的哈尔。巴里不理解，为什么哈尔不说说寒冷公民？明明他以前和奥利弗也是好朋友啊。好吧，看我这记性，那是“以前”，现在的哈尔可是上尉，哪个上尉会蠢到为自己的敌人说好话，嗯，和奥利弗站在同一阵线的自己，也永远是他的“敌人”吧，他凄凉地对他露出了一个微笑，“你看，乔丹上尉，我们终究不是一个世界的人。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”莱纳德突然大笑起来

“该说你是单纯还是‘单蠢’呢，死亡闪电，如果黑箭那么好对付，他一个普通人如何能在超能力遍地的纳粹军部升职到将军？我是冻了他一条胳膊，可他似乎在制服里加了什么反制措施，不过也够他一周不能碰弓箭了，刚才你的表情挺精彩的，死亡闪电，我们扯平了。”

“？？？”西斯科的勺子终于掉在了地上“丽莎，掐我一下，你哥哥什么时候这么好说话了？嗷轻点——”

“巴里艾伦对吧”莱纳德没管西斯科“父亲叫亨利？”

“对……”巴里一时间不知道莱纳德是什么意思。

“父亲是医生，在自家开诊所，母亲是家庭主妇，你小时候身体不好，家里不养猫狗，独门独户两层楼，一层是普通玻璃，二层是单面玻璃，有阁楼，阁楼的窗户是砌死的，屋后有一个挺小的花园，没有什么花，但有很多树和灌木，还有一个铺瓷砖的菜窖？”

“是有过一个那样的菜窖，瓷砖是装修多出来的顺手就贴上了，不过母亲一直觉得滑稽，后来就抹水泥了，不过砌死的阁楼窗户已经被租客打通了……等等，你调查过我？”巴里目瞪口呆。

“我的确调查过你，针对你的能力，捎带你的家庭背景，冷冻枪人人都能学会操作，但死亡闪电的克星寒冷公民只有我一个。”

“不过我刚才说的不是我的调查结果，是母亲和的恩人，也是丽莎的恩人。”

“什么？！”丽莎似乎比巴里还惊讶“这么说他就是AN5家的那个孩子？对啊，艾伦，Allen，“A”，“N”，5个字母！我早该发现的！”

“停一下停一下”西斯科挥手试图争取一点存在感“什么AN5？谁给我解释一下这是怎么回事？”

“莱的父母曾经都是情报人员，装作商人带着莱四处辗转，大概是莱五六岁的时候吧，那时候还没有丽莎呢，他们的身份泄露了，一家三口出逃的时候走散了”雷替莱纳德解释到。

“爸爸逃出来后，废了好大的劲才找到哥哥，毕竟那个年级的小孩子都长差不多，哥哥才偷偷混出城来，可是怎么也找不到妈妈，妈妈还在城里没出来，或者再也出不来了，爸爸以为一切都完了。”

“但是母亲还是平安逃出来了，因为她得到了一户人家的帮助，她在那户人家的菜窖里藏着直到纳粹放弃搜捕我们一家，并靠他们‘遗落’的食物度日，很遗憾，母亲不识字，自然也没记住那家的门牌序号或姓氏，她甚至都没看清那家夫妇的脸，更别提他们几乎一直卧病在床的独生子。”

“但妈妈记住了很多细节，比如她记得有人叫户主亨利医生，还有从菜窖往外看能看见的东西，像树木啦房子啦……”丽莎飞快的说“还有户主姓氏的一部分，A开头N结尾，5个字母，其实这样的姓氏也蛮多的，所以我和哥哥就给那户人家起了个名字叫‘AN5’，不过就算这样要筛选的还是太多了，妈妈去世之前……也很遗憾没能说一声具体的感谢。”

“直到你开始出现在战场上，我调查你的时候，无意看见了你的父亲也叫亨利，继续调查下去，结果发现所有的描述都和母亲叙述的完全吻合。”

“莱怕自己搞错，甚至搞到了那段时间城里所有男性医生的名单挨个排除，结果完全吻合的依旧只有亨利艾伦一人。莱听说你被俘之后就一直想来亲自问问，不过战事紧急绊住了脚，今天回来的时候还找萨拉问了半天，才最终确认就是艾伦一家。”

“而你就是他们那个天天生病的独生子”莱纳德总结“我发过誓，如果有人让雷受伤，我就让他拿命来道歉，我也发过誓，母亲的恩人就是我的恩人，我欠他们一条命，所以，巴里艾伦，我们现在扯平了。”


	5. Emotion

“我发过誓，如果有人让雷受伤，我就让他拿命来道歉，我也发过誓，母亲的恩人就是我的恩人，我欠他们一条命，所以，巴里艾伦，我们现在扯平了。”

“我……”巴里说不出话，他都不知道自己的父母曾经做过这样的事情，这种事情父母只做过一次吗？这种事情……

这种善良且正确的事情。

“等等让我整理一下……”西斯科如梦方醒，“天呐这么说如果巴里你父母不帮忙，世界上就不会有丽莎了……”

“巴里，你真的有一双非常优秀的父母”凯特琳感叹

“好了好了，今天本来就是来庆祝的，饶了一圈不还要干正事？”罗尼不知道从哪里拖了箱酒“都喝什么？”

“啤酒”

“威士忌”

“香槟香槟！”

“我和丽莎喝饮料就好，巴里你这时候也别碰酒精比较好。”

“好的”

“牛奶”

“……认真的？”

“认真的”

“连今天都不喝酒吗？”

“好吧，蛋酒”

“没有！”

最后莱纳德勉为其难的在牛奶里兑了点香槟。

感觉被针对了的西斯科敢怒不敢言。

巴里安静地坐在沙发上，周围一圈人都已经喝嗨了，凯特琳和丽莎最终还是和自己恋人抢救喝，哈尔不知道喝了多少，现在正在放声高歌，反抗军们大笑着，庆祝着属于他们的胜利。

巴里不记得上一次纳粹军举办派对是什么时候来，无非举办些所谓的宴会，让大家听听终极女的演讲，alpha们身着军装，omega们身着华服，在角落里做些龌龊的事情……

“……我还是想念我的姑娘们，哦小熊别误会，我是说我的飞机……巴里？”过了许久，哈尔才后知后觉的发觉巴里已经靠在自己肩上睡着了

“哦，他睡着的样子可真可爱～”丽莎捧脸花痴，西斯科冷漠地看着她，哈尔朝着人群做了一个噤声的动作，他的手穿过巴里的膝间把他横抱起来，“我先把他放房间里，你们要继续玩的话记得轻点声。”

“哟哟哟，看他疲惫的样子，乔丹上尉是不是昨晚做太过了？”莱纳德打趣道

“哪有，”哈尔朝他眨眨眼睛，“他主动的。”

“世界真是小啊”西斯科感叹到“决定了，以后巴里就是我最好的朋友，毕竟没有他父母的帮助，岳母就逃不出来，也没有丽莎了”

“我还 没 同 意 你们结婚呢”莱纳德咬牙

雷拍了拍他的肩，”哥哥大人管太严啦～”

“行了你们都小声点”安顿好睡熟的巴里，哈尔返回“不过你们怎么都那么了解巴里？连凯蒂也是，说到凯蒂，每次看见我她都恨不得直接扭头就走，我得罪过她吗？”

“可能你让她想起来某个得罪过她的人吧”凯特琳摊手。

“好了，那个小艾伦睡了”莱纳德正色“乔丹，我得和你谈谈”

“谈什么？”哈尔摊在沙发上揉着自己的脑袋，“战场上的事？还是什么？”

“你和艾伦的事”

“啥？”

“你打算怎么处理你们之间的关系？”

周围的人齐齐看向他，哈尔沉默了一会儿，“他希望我们什么关系，我们就什么关系。”

“我现在问的是你，乔丹，我记得你从来不逃避现实，虽然刚才我说的只是吓唬他的，但随时可能真实发生，而且死伤者可能是任何人，如果，我说如果，明天黑箭或终极女杀了汤姆，或者我，甚至是凯特琳或西斯科——如果动手的不是艾伦，西斯科上次就已经死了，你们又打算如何自处？”

“……”

哈尔又想起了肖特将军的话语，拉拢他？可通过他方才如此袒护奥利弗的举动来看……

“我不知道。”

“你最好快点知道，他也一样，这样对你们都好” 

“咳咳，我们还是先谈回战场上的事吧。”

“算了，今天太晚了，反正明天有一整天时间”莱纳德打了个哈欠“对了，马里奥，麦肯，托比，是不是这几个？”

“这几个……好像是看监狱的？”西斯科疑惑“你找他们有事吗？”

“而且都是alpha，看守过艾伦是吧？”

“对？”

“下午遇见的时候削了他们一顿，理由？哦，前年调戏过丽莎”

“然而丽莎当时就把他们都揍趴下了，”凯特琳默默吐槽“莱纳德，你是又捡了个‘妹妹’吧？”

 

等到巴里醒来时已经是第二天早上，习惯性的往身边看，身边却是空的，哈尔不在

哈尔不在！

“哈尔！”巴里脱口而出

“早啊小熊”哈尔睡眼朦胧的从沙发上坐起来打了个招呼。

“你昨晚一直睡在沙发上吗？”巴里心里有点小愧疚，这里毕竟是哈尔的地盘，“昨晚我是什么时候睡着的？我一点印象都没有”

“凯特琳说omega这个时间段很容易累”哈尔似乎不愿意回忆昨天晚上的事情“今天我一天都要出去，你自己呆着别……”

“非要去吗，我不想……咳，我是说，我可以去找凯特琳吗？还有西斯科，我是说我一个人呆着太……”

“哦当然可以，我会带你去医务部的。”哈尔伸了个懒腰并朝他走来，贴心地帮助不便的他换了衣服，“小心别被凯特琳和丽莎欺负哦～”

“她们才不会欺负我，西斯科更是和我一边……”巴里的话突然停止了。

“你看，乔丹上尉，我们终究不是一个世界的人”

不，我不是那个意思……巴里想解释，却觉得嗓子被什么堵住了，他说不出来话。

哈尔似乎没注意似的，继续整理两人的着装，他甚至帮巴里拿了件高领的衣服挡住抑制项圈，像往常一样带巴里出了门。

“亲爱的凯特琳～”哈尔他搂着巴里的肩，装作很不舍的样子“今天有事，小熊在你这放一天，可不许亏待哦～”

“知道了，巴里留下，你可以消失了”凯特琳面无表情的拿出一副墨镜架在鼻梁上。

巴里尴尬地朝哈尔笑笑，本想说几句叮嘱的话语，此刻竟全被自己憋在喉咙里，他眼睁睁看着哈尔朝着抛了个媚眼潇洒离去的背影，心中很不是滋味。

当然哈尔这里也没好到哪里去。他离了医务室大门，立马失去笑容，无力地靠在墙上。

昨天晚上送走莱纳德他们之后，哈尔迅速的收拾洗漱准备上床睡觉，他是军队出身从来不拖沓，更何况床上还有一个omega“等着”呢，可当他看见已经熟睡的巴里时，他的本能兴致勃勃，思维却在喊停。

他还是第一次看见正常睡眠状态下的巴里，不是性事后精疲力尽的昏睡，也不是关在牢房中时候不安的浅眠，哈尔第一次觉得，单纯看着一个人安静而放松的样子其实也挺好。

“你打算怎么处理你们之间的关系？”

莱纳德的话又冒出来，哈尔烦燥的倒在沙发上看天花板。

哦，巴里艾伦，你真是那我甜蜜的麻烦。

哈尔闭上眼睛，脑海里充斥着对方的一颦一笑，无论是做爱时候的他，吃饭的时候，生气的时候，沉默时的时候，都是那么的吸引自己。

……等等哈尔乔丹你该不会喜欢上那个纳粹了吧？拜托请你让脑子里的这个念头消失！快说服你自己你只是喜欢他的身体而已不是他这个人！

哈尔整个人心烦意乱的，想暂时忽略这件事请。

然而他失败了。

直到后半夜，哈尔还醒着，他从来不知道自己的脑子可以乱成这样，他从来没有对任何一个人投入如此多的关心和担忧，关心他的感受担忧他的离去，他从来无拘无束，而现在他的生命中似乎出现了一个重心，一个锚点。

“你最好快点知道”

够了！从我脑子里滚出去。哈尔怼了沙发扶手一拳像打在莱纳德脸上，他开始恼羞成怒了，因为他似乎开始知道自己和巴里之间的关系了。

我爱他。

哈尔乔丹爱巴里艾伦。

可是然后呢？难道去表白吗？

“这样对你们都好”

不，这样对我们都不好，至少对巴里不好，我现在知道了我的真心，我动了真情，可是巴里呢？

“我们终究不是一个世界的人”

看吧，虽然这句话的背景是个谎言，可如果这就是巴里的真心，在他心里纳粹和奥利弗依旧是第一位的，我似乎还是一直装糊涂比较好吧，至少还能开几下半调戏的玩笑，发情期还能来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，就这种微妙的平衡也没那么糟糕不是吗？

哈尔越是迫使自己往好处想却越是失落。能让我动了真情的人，巴里艾伦你真是好样的。哈尔把头埋进手臂里。下次做爱时多亲你几下好了。

医务室里，对哈尔的纠结一无所知的巴里好奇的看着凯特琳把白大褂放一边在试外套。

“这件是不是颜色太老了，这件，算了上次刚穿过，巴里，今天是我和罗尼的结婚纪念日，帮姐姐参谋一下该穿什么？”

“这件藏青色夹克挺配你的。”巴里说，“你一直穿着白大褂，应该试着换换颜色？”

“会不会太……严肃了一点”凯特琳虽然这么说，但还是穿上了“我还几乎没穿过这种风格呢”

“你看……”巴里微红着脸在空气里比划着，“它把你的身材衬托得很好。”

“哇哦”凯特琳笑嘻嘻凑过来“看不出来你对女士服装还挺有鉴赏力的，和谁学的”

“没……没谁”

“来来来，别不好意思，告诉姐姐”

凯特琳正笑得起劲，一阵低沉杂乱的声音打断了她的玩笑

巴里见到西斯科换好战斗服匆匆赶进医务室，“敌袭！叫你室友出来！”

“好吧好吧……”凯特琳不情愿的说

巴里惊讶的看着凯特琳的金发变银，眼睛变白，双手森森寒气冒出

“我的室友终于会挑衣服了”冰霜杀手满意的看了看自己的穿着“真不容易”

冰霜瞄到了身旁处于震惊状态的男孩不禁皱眉，“新来的？”

“我……”

“先别管他了”西斯科似乎很紧张。

“非战斗序列都出动了？”冰霜杀手看着战斗打扮的西斯科“怎么，三巨头一起来了？”

“就一个终极女。”西斯科表情严肃地说，“但是这次是盛怒下的终极女。”

“真稀罕，她还有不怒的时候？”冰霜杀手毫不在意的样子

“巴里，你待在这里。“西斯科刚要和冰霜杀手一起出门。然后忽然想起什么地停下脚步。“待会儿这里可能会有很多伤员，你注意点。”

“好的……”熟悉的人都走了，巴里有点不知所措，但还是点点头答应了

巴里呆呆地坐在房间里，和西斯科方才说的一样，越来越多的伤员来到了医务室，巴里还被几个医务兵拉去帮忙，由于自己曾是名法医也懂些基础知识，熟练地给伤员们包扎伤口

“谁让你把伤员也叫来帮忙的”一个护士长样子的人揪住一个正指挥巴里的医疗兵

“你看他的手”

说得对啊，巴里艾伦，你一个纳粹伤员为什么要帮住自由斗士？

“没关系，现在西斯科凯特琳都不在，我可以帮忙的”

巴里对自己表里不一的行为惊到了。

“你看，他自己都不介意，而且伤口那么小，他也就是轻伤吧”

“你懂什么”护士长又怼了医疗兵一下“对，伤口不大，可是你看不出来吗？那是拔指甲的伤，被刑讯逼供才会有的！”

“啊？”医疗兵显然误会了什么“天，我不知道，你没事吧？”

“没事……嘶”巴里这才觉得指尖的剧痛开始顺着神经蔓延。

“你还是先休息一会吧，都怪该死的纳粹……”医疗兵拍拍巴里的肩膀又去忙了。

巴里站起来看着四周，往日整洁的医务室已经乱得不像样子，到处都是血和带着痛苦的吵嚷，一具尸体被从巴里身边抬走，尸体的胸口被烧得露出了肺，地上躺着一个缺了一条胳膊和一条腿的人，似乎在等着血流干然后死去，一个瘦小的护士费力的拖着一个几乎是她体积两倍的伤员，伤员的肠子都流出来了，有人在喊麻醉剂不够了，有人在喊医疗兵，到处都是血，痛苦，还有死亡。

我曾经制造过这些吗？

巴里看着自己沾满血迹的指尖，有自己的，更多是他接触的伤员的。

是的，我制造过。

一个年轻姑娘扑在一具被热视线拦腰折断的尸体上放声大哭，巴里注意到死者和年轻姑娘的无名之上都带着一样的戒指，一副崭新的对戒。

我绝对不会再去制造。

“我没事”巴里找到忙的不可开交的护士长“我家开过诊所，我也修过基础医学。”

我要去制止。

“求求你，让我做些什么！”

巴里曾以为自己足够快了，但却还是快不过死亡。

手中又一个鲜活的生命失去光彩后，巴里痛苦地抱住头，“为什么不让我再救一个。”

警示灯亮起，哭声和喊声突然停止了，巴里知道卡拉绝对是来到了基地附近，山里的据点有天然铅矿脉所以她无法使用X光视线，所以她正在发挥氪星人的又一能力，超级听力

巴里突然想起来，奥利弗告诉过他一串暗码，如果谁被俘就找机会敲暗码，只要在附近，终极女能听见，巴里的神速力对振动敏感，奥利弗有仪器能探测

刚才还乱糟糟的医务室里安静如同墓室，基地虽然有特殊机器，能屏蔽呼吸心跳和机械噪音之类的“背景声音”，但说话和有节奏敲击之类的还是不行，大家都在尽力保持安静，医护轻拿轻放器材，伤员忍住痛呼，为爱人嚎啕大哭的年轻女孩也只剩下无声的眼泪。

没人注意巴里，这是巴里最可能的逃脱机会，只要敲出那段暗码，他就可以回到纳粹了。

回到纳粹？

不，我不回去。

我不想离开，不想回去，我不想继续制造痛苦和死亡。

巴里安安静静的呆在原地，甚至帮着哄着不懂事而快要吓哭出声的孩子。

我想留在这里，和哈尔一起留在这里，不只是发情期，我想和哈尔一直一直在一起。

巴里看见年轻女孩把自己的手牵上爱人冰冷僵硬的手，紧贴的对戒一只干干净净，一只布满血污，女孩无声的说着唇语，至少我们早上刚说过我爱你。

他又想起哈尔，他最后对哈尔说的话是什么来着？除了早上的顾左右而言他，之前的，最后的话……

“我们终究不是一个世界的人”

不，不，不！不应该是这样！巴里揪紧了衣摆，完全感觉不到指尖的疼痛一样。

我们曾经不是一个世界的人，但现在，如果可以，你的世界能否有我的位置？

哈尔……哈尔……

那么现在的哈尔又在哪里？

巴里的心一紧，他早晨出去一个小时没到终极女就来袭击了，这么多死伤者，该不会，该不会……

巴里不愿意继续再想下去。

……希望一切都会好起来的……

如果还能见到哈尔，我一定……要把心意传递给他

不知道过了多久，墙上的危险指示灯终于熄灭了，医务室里再次开始喧闹，夹杂着一些诸如感谢上帝，圣母慈悲之类的祈祷，已经恢复金发的凯特琳踏进医务室，身上寒气未散。

“那个可恨的女魔头！”凯特琳咬牙切齿地说。“我们又损失好多人手。”

西斯科摇摇晃晃地坐到身旁的椅子上，他脱去残破不堪的制服并为自己包扎，他看到了坐在一旁发呆的巴里。“谢天谢地你没事，不然纳粹会更疯的。”

“……”

“巴里？”

随着他们的呼唤，巴里终于恢复神智，他盯着凯特琳看了好几秒，又看看周围的环境，然后突然冲上去，用力抓住她的双肩，“哈尔呢？哈尔去哪里了？他为什么没回来？告诉我！”

“冷静冷静”凯特琳拍拍巴里的后背“让我先看看伤员再说别的”

巴里紧握双拳，指甲间溢出的血迹染红了绷带，他用此生最绝望的眼神看了一眼西斯科，“他还活着吗？”

“实际上我们也不清楚”西斯科随口回答，在看清楚巴里瞬间暗淡下去的眼神后连忙解释“等等，我是说真的，以哈尔为首的大部分战斗序列离开基地执行任务，结果基地突然被袭击了，还好被发现的只是外围很小一部分，不过现在通讯中断了，我也不知道战斗序列的他们怎么样了。”

“我，我想问你们一个问题。”巴里低下了头，“你们觉得，哈尔会接受我吗？身为纳粹的我……我觉得我已经无法承受失去他的痛苦了……”

西斯科正歪在椅子上试图修复通讯，听到巴里的问题愣了一下。

“你们在说什么”已经在医务室巡视了一圈的凯特琳走过来“状况比我想象的好多了，我问了一圈，都说是你帮了很多的忙，如果不是你，我们还会失去更多的同伴，巴里，谢谢你”凯特琳心痛的看着巴里手上已经被完全染红的绷带。

“我其实可以救更多。”巴里低落地说，“可我还是……“他愧疚地朝那个女孩那里看了一眼，”……对不起……”

凯特琳上前拥抱她，“不，你已经做的够好了，没有你在我们会失去更多的战友们……”

“……还不够”

“丽莎？！”莱纳德的声音突兀地闯进来，“丽莎？你在哪里？”

“你好烦哦闭嘴可以吗？”凯特琳转身便看到身上沾满血迹的丽莎跪在空地上整理医药箱“我没事。”

“OK战斗序列回来了，我直接去检修硬件，比调系统快多了”西斯科啪嗒一声关上电脑。

巴里只听见了“战斗序列回来了”几个字，他费力的在在突然涌入的人群里寻找哈尔，然而到处都没有那个熟悉的身影。

不不不不不！求求你，谁也好，告诉我不是我想的那样！

“哈尔呢，他不也是战斗序列的吗？”巴里一把揪住莱纳德的衣服，声音发颤的问道。

“他没回来？他可比我们返回的都早啊”莱纳德似乎也很惊讶。

“巴里，你还是先回去比较好，战斗序列都是认人脸的……”凯特琳看着越来越多的战斗序列开始担忧，普通成员可能只认识制服，姓名都未必知道，但战斗序列里研究过三巨头个人资料的人不少，如果巴里被认出来，又是一场冲突。

巴里茫然的摇摇头，他不在乎，被认出来又能怎么样？被揍一顿？那种痛苦还不及失去哈尔的万分之一。

一阵风掠过，巴里只觉得眼前一花，就被一个熟悉的怀抱包裹其中。

胸口紧贴着胸口，巴里感觉到对方的心脏在剧烈而生机勃勃的跳动着，令人安心的熟悉的气息铺面而来，是他的哈尔回来了。

他的光回来了。

“哦，巴里，巴里……”哈尔在巴里耳边着魔似的小声念着巴里的名字，紧紧拥着他，似乎要把他揉进身体里，巴里也小声的答应着“哈尔，我在这……”

“咳咳咳”凯特琳一边咳嗽眼神暗示这里人多，西斯科松了口气，然后立刻变成了爱咋咋地我习惯了的表情。

“你死哪去了”莱纳德鄙视的斜眼。

“当我知道终极女来了的时候，我以为我要失去你了。”哈尔沉浸在这个情绪里，没有听见莱纳德的话，“我以为她要把你带走，我以为她会误伤你……我……我……”哈尔过于激动，以至于一段连续的话也说不清。

“没事的哈尔，没事的……”巴里轻拍着他微微颤抖的背脊，安慰他，也在安慰自己，“一切都会好起来的……”

“所以你刚才死哪去了”被无视的莱纳德又问了一遍“先说好，我现在和艾伦也就是互不相欠的关系，如果他和谁打起来别指望我会偏向他”

“我刚才去找肖特了”哈尔解释“他许可调整巴里的项圈了，西斯科，就是上次我和你提的方案”

“挺好的呀，等我忙完就帮他改。”西斯科表示不想转头去看现在还黏在一起的两人。

“那个……”怀中的巴里尝试去挣脱，他注意到了越来越多投向这里的目光，不由得有点脸红，“哈尔……很多人在看……”

“行了行了，不差这一会”凯特琳把巴里拽走并给手指的伤口换药。

哈尔不情愿的松开了手，目光还黏在巴里身上，之后，西斯科也忙完了。

“调整项圈要去我的实验室，巴里，走吧”

“那个……西斯科……”

“我是omega。”

“我……什么？”巴里愣住了，没想到西斯科会这么主动暴露性别，他也没想问啊。

“还是我主动追的丽莎。”

“你主动……”巴里这下是彻底惊讶了，在他的印象里omega从来都是附庸品，这也是他从前极力隐藏自己真实性别的原因。

“你刚才问我哈尔会不会接受你？抱歉这个我回答不了，我不是他，我们自由人都是说出来才行的，我们不猜测，也不忙求，你所期望的要自己争取，包括omega”西斯科把一个小小的芯片样式的东西插入抑制项圈。

“任何人都是这样，也应该是这样”

“另外再告诉你一件事，哈尔的父亲生前是纳粹空军，哈尔自己也当过两年，不过很快就被开除了”

“哈尔曾经也是纳粹吗？”听到这件事，巴里心中的希望小火苗重新燃烧起来，“谢谢你西斯科～”然后开心地跑出去

“哎哎哎！你注意点！哈尔现在应该在工作区域！高领给我拉起来不要露出项圈！”西斯科表示心累

巴里一口气跑到了哈尔的办公室，有些意外的是哈尔也在等他

“调整完了？现在你应该能自己摘下来……等等，我忘了我还没解除锁定，该死的，肖特好不容易答应这个方案，但非要让默认模式是锁定，我解除一下”哈尔有点手忙脚乱

“等一下”巴里轻轻按住哈尔的手

“我……我有话对你说……”


	6. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 办公室play＋镜前play【强调】

“我，我有话对你说”

“怎么了？”

巴里温柔地执起哈尔的手放在自己的胸膛上，“感受到了吗？我的心跳？”

“巴里？”

“曾经我只觉得，心脏只是为了循环系统并保持我的生命机能而跳动的，但是自从遇到你，它的意义就变了。”

“我的心脏只为你而跳动。”

“我享受和你上床，被你调戏我会暗自高兴，我喜欢你给予我的每一个亲吻，我越来越受不了没你的时光，今天早上我真的好担心你，我怕失去你，和你相遇大概是我人生中最幸运的事情，我希望永远和你在一起。”

“哈尔，我喜欢你。”

巴里倾身上前，踮起脚尖，在哈尔嘴唇上印下青涩一吻。

哈尔没动，游戏情场多年的老手居然像个纯情的毛头小子一样愣住了

“这是，告白吗？”哈尔喃喃自语

“是”巴里直视着哈尔眼睛，湛蓝色对上暖棕“你的回答呢？”

“当然！当然宝贝！！！”哈尔又对着那个朝思暮想的嘴唇啃了上去，“本来想着今晚和你表白的说，被你抢先啦～”

巴里接受了这个吻，甚至主动迎合着，满心被爱人接受的欢喜，两人分开的时候扯出一条暧昧的银丝，巴里这才觉得不好意思，红着脸贴在哈尔耳边，嘴上依旧不输人，“那当然，毕竟我总是很快”

“是是是，小熊你总是‘很快’，小熊？”

巴里抓住哈尔放在自己腰上的手，主动往下移动

“哈尔，标记我”

“你，你愿意吗？”哈尔小心翼翼地看向巴里的眼睛，那双清澈的眼睛，只倒印着自己的影子，他的眼里只有自己。

“我，只想成为你一个人的。”巴里迫不及待地解开哈尔的军装外套，“你不想要我吗？”

“怎么可能我当然想！可是——”衣衫半解的主动的巴里，这个认知几乎让哈尔拼上所有的意志力才能把话说完“我是说，我想确认一下，现在这种环境，小孩——”

“omega在发情期被标记，即便不在情潮中，怀孕几率也几乎百分之百，紧急避孕药能把这个机率降低到百分之一二，但对我肯定没用”巴里眨眨眼睛“你是不是想说这个？你不想要孩子吗？”

“哦我其实还真的想让你怀上我的孩子呢”哈尔坏笑着托起巴里的臀部将他抱起，对方的两条长腿也很配合地缠上自己的腰部，“你呢？”

“我也很想怀上你的孩子，不过——”巴里的语气突然变得很遗憾“很抱歉，我和普通人不会有孩子的，只有一半极速者基因的受精卵是承受不了我的高代谢速率的”

“怎么，会嫌弃我吗？”

“哪里敢啊”哈尔重重亲了一口巴里的额头，把外套一脱就开始解自己的衬衫扣子。

“等一下”巴里示意哈尔放自己下来，在哈尔不解的目光里倾身咬住了哈尔衬衫的第一颗纽扣，稍稍往上拽一点，扣子从扣眼里脱出，唾液无法避免的浸湿了哈尔衬衫上的一小点面积，omega仍在发情期而微高的吐息在哈尔胸口徘徊，然后向下，解开下一粒扣子，下一颗……巴里的双手也没闲着，他快速的脱下自己的衣服，上衣掉在地上，裤子也从腿上滑下去落在脚面上。

“心跳的好快啊乔丹上尉”巴里已经几乎跪在地上，他刚解开最后一颗纽扣，再往下就是哈尔‘性致勃勃’的小帐篷，“第一次吗？”他抬起头看着哈尔，手伸过去要继续解哈尔的腰带。

“玩火。”哈尔轻而易举地就把巴里抱起来，放在自己的办公桌上——整齐的文件被弄倒了——哦上帝，管它呢。

他咬住巴里左胸早已挺立的红色乳头，忘情地吮吸起来，舌尖在乳晕上打转，也没忘记手上功夫，他握住巴里的性器，圈住它小幅度撸动，不时搔刮着顶端的小孔。

巴里扬起了头，张大了嘴却没说话，他把手插进哈尔的粽发里，任由哈尔肆意妄为起来。

“我们来玩点有意思的吧”

哈尔揽住巴里腰侧的右手动了动，一小股绿灯能量从戒指里冒出来，像藤蔓一样饶从巴里腰后绕了一圈，缠上了巴里另一侧的乳尖，有规律的挤压揉捏着。

“啊厮……别…”巴里尝试挣扎，却被哈尔按住了双手，“哈尔……你，肖特知道你用戒指做这种事吗？”

“唔……他可管不着，戒指属于OA”

天知道什么是OA。巴里把这句话吞进了肚子里。

“那OA不管……哈啊，呜……别”绿灯造物的藤蔓依旧在挑逗着乳尖，然后伸长，绕过腋下从后面钻进抑制项圈和脖颈之间，不轻不重的一次次擦过腺体，腺体开始充血，抑制项圈冰凉的触觉也成为了奇特的刺激，巴里感觉身体软了下来，双手支在身后撑住身体“别……别碰”

“可你明明很舒服啊”哈尔满意的看着巴里的全身慢慢染上情欲的绯红色，手上更加有节奏的撸动起来。

同时，哈尔用左手把巴里的腿抬到桌上，使小腿撑着玻璃，嘴唇离开了那个红果，他用灯戒变幻出一对装饰华丽的乳夹给巴里戴上，满意地咂咂嘴，向后移了一步，更好地欣赏对方为自己打开的身体。

尽管之前已经与哈尔做了两次，可这个姿势？巴里还是觉得特别羞耻，“不要看……”

“为什么不要看”磨蹭着腺体的那一股绿灯能量又向下延伸，沿着脊椎慢慢向下“你的身体很好看，你的表情也很好看，来，看着我”哈尔又贴上去，揉着巴里的金发，那里已经被汗水浸得湿漉漉的了，巴里小幅度的扭动着，哈尔瞥见办公桌上出现了一点水痕迹，他坏笑着操纵着绿灯能量继续向下。

绿灯戒的造物沿着巴里分泌的汁水顺利的地入了小穴。巴里全身发软，他有些恍惚地微微松开抿着的嘴唇。

“乖孩子。”哈尔的叹息被送进巴里口腔，他卷着巴里的舌头，把它引到自己嘴里，又用力地吮吸它。巴里渐渐沉迷在这个吻里，哈尔松开扣住巴里的手，转而捧住他的脸，四根手指插进巴里头发里，大拇指在巴里的脸上缓慢地滑动。当这个吻结束时，巴里的舌尖还不满足地探在外面，他的胳膊已经不知不觉环在哈尔肩上。

绿灯造物开始在内壁里抽插，一次次进入更深的地方，巴里发出大声的呻吟，“小点声，现在可是在办公区域呢，嗯？”

又给自己挖坑！巴里不得不咬紧嘴唇，呻吟变成了低低的哼声，像抱怨又像求饶，他难耐的蜷起了脚趾，因不在情潮这次他是清醒的，能清晰的感受到身上每一个敏感点都在被揉捏或戳弄，哈尔细致的前戏此时就成了一种色情的折磨，却让他本能的渴求更多，乳尖被夹紧的轻微刺痛像挑逗一样，腺体发烫，腿间湿漉漉的一片，身体已经完全进入状态了，后穴里的绿灯造物还在卖力的抽插，不断带出羞耻的水声，却总是刻意的绕开那一点，不够，巴里迷迷糊糊的想着，不够，他贴近哈尔，几乎是乞求着的语气求着他想要更多。

“这么饥渴吗？”哈尔轻笑，他吻着巴里泛泪的蓝眼睛，巴里只是小声啜泣着不给予回答。等到那个炽热的性器真的抵上自己的穴口，巴里又想退缩了，他全身颤抖着祈求哈尔“……先……先把那个绿色的…拿出去”

哈尔安抚的拍了拍巴里的后背，巴里能感觉到后穴里的绿灯造物结束了最后一轮顶弄后缓缓的撤出，发出啵的一声色情的水声，一瞬间空虚感淹没了巴里，他扭动着身体，已经被操开的后穴不断饥渴的收缩着，磨蹭着抵在入口的龟头像在催促一样。

“要进去了哦”哈尔贴在巴里耳边小声说，巴里急切的点了点头，没注意到哈尔温柔语调下的那一点狡黠“进来……哈啊……快点——啊！”

alpha粗大灼热的阴茎和跟阴茎一样形状的绿灯造物一起捅了进来，在巴里的惊呼里，哈尔掐着巴里的腰突然把他抱了起来，重力让两根阴茎毫无阻碍的一起顶到更深的位置，巴里浑身都在颤抖，蓝眼睛里满是生理性的泪水，“呜……混……啊……混蛋！”

“那我也只做你一个人的混蛋。”哈尔坏笑着上前挺动身躯，内壁紧紧地吸着两个阴茎，多次刮过敏感点，他把三根手指放进巴里的嘴里，按压着口腔内壁。他怀里的omega剧烈喘息着，透明的唾液顺着手指流了下来，样子十分色情，“宝贝，你上下两个嘴都很卖力啊。”

“你……混……哈啊……嗯……流氓”巴里的话支离破碎，几乎拼不成句子，对他而言这太超过了，两根粗大的阴茎把甬道填满没剩下一丝空隙，先是缓慢地律动，然后越来越快越来越深的抽插，他只能深呼吸着，一边适应后穴里越来越肆无忌惮的抽插一边骂着alpha的恶趣味，然而几个毫无威胁性的词加上带着哭腔的语调只让哈尔更加血脉喷张，插在后穴里灼热的凶器又胀大了一圈，另一根也不堪示弱的开始变化形态，长出凸起和吸盘，不断刮挠刺激着敏感的肠壁“要含不住了吗？”哈尔的手又回到了巴里的腰侧“放松点，小熊，把它们好好的吞进去，你会更舒服的”

“闭嘴……呜嗯！”巴里努力的张开双腿，这下他夹不住哈尔的腰了，他几乎要滑下去，哈尔借势掐住他的腰向下按，这下，这个上上下下都湿漉漉粘糊糊的omega被彻底钉死在alpha完全勃起的阴茎上了，哈尔开始猛烈的向上挺动胯部，他太熟悉巴里的身体了，每一次都狠狠撞击到那一点上，巴里喘息着，艰难的在哈尔肩膀上收紧双臂试图抬起自己，哈尔轻易识破了他的小把戏，一串毫不留情的更重更深的顶弄成功的让巴里的喘息变成了不堪忍受的哭泣。

“慢……啊啊……不……嗯啊”巴里呜咽着求饶，很快就哭叫着射了出来，精液都溅在哈尔结实的腹肌上，高潮的快感让后穴痉挛一样的剧烈收缩哈尔差点也一起射出来。

“很乖”哈尔的声音带着隐忍的沙哑，他随手把精液抹在巴里脸上，巴里的意识还在淹没在高潮后的空白里，蓝眼睛失神的睁大着，一些白浊挂在了睫毛和鬓角上“舒服吗？我把你操得舒服吗？”

“闭嘴……”巴里软绵绵的抗议着“你明明很舒服”哈尔还在向前挺动着，巴里觉得自己子宫口已经被顶开了，意识恍惚的他等着哈尔射在自己里面，可在他意料之外的是，哈尔还没等成结就退出了他的生殖腔，动作十分缓慢，精液一股股射进巴里的小穴，巴里的小穴已经被操得红肿了一圈，根本合不拢的小口可怜兮兮的吐出一股股精液，白浊顺着颤抖的大腿往下流淌，滴到黑色的办公桌面和文件上——谁还管什么文件呢。

“……说，说好要标记我的”巴里委屈地喘息着，还没等他恢复体力，哈尔抱住他转了个方向，让他大开的身体正面对办公室内的大全身镜，“这么重要的事情你也要好好看着才是。”

哈尔从身后搂住巴里，把碍事的抑制项圈摘了下来，他轻轻舔舐着对方敏感的腺体，“好好看着你自己的样子，巴仔。”

巴里害羞的闭上眼睛，神速力回归让巴里的感官都敏锐起来，腺体被舔舐吮吸的感觉，又开始在他身上四处移动的绿灯造物，不少精液还留在后穴里，哈尔的手紧贴在他绵柔无力的腰部，交织弥漫的信息素，他刚释放不久的欲望又开始抬头了，自己的样子一定糟糕透了，巴里偏过头不敢看。

“睁开眼睛”不知道蹭上了什么而湿漉漉的绿灯造物舔着巴里的耳朵，模仿着性交一下下戳弄着敏感的耳郭，哈尔轻轻咬着巴里的腺体，捏着巴里的下巴摆到能直视镜子的角度，声音好像有蛊惑人心的力量“睁开眼睛，巴仔，我想看看你的眼睛”

哈尔的话仿佛被施了魔咒，巴里鬼使神差地点了点头，睁开婆娑的泪眼，看向一米远的镜子处，自己全裸着靠在哈尔怀里抽泣，双腿被分开，穴口红肿外翻，汩汩浑浊的液体缓缓地从嫣红的后庭流出，溅到了文件上，色情得不像样子。而哈尔，哈尔正趴在他身后舔着他的后颈，一只手抚弄着巴里的性器，另一只手搂紧了巴里的腰，哈尔的老二又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来，龟头在穴口磨蹭。

“很紧”龟头在穴口流连了一会就离开了，换成手指艰难的试图插入，不过过了一小会，那个入口依旧红肿充血，却已经紧得插入两根手指都很勉强了。

“是神速力搞的鬼吗？”哈尔附在巴里耳边说，绿灯造物也挤进去，慢悠悠的开始胀大，和哈尔的手指一起玩弄着脆弱充血的肠壁，巴里试图放松后穴，却在一次次别有用心的刺激和挑逗里功亏一篑，他难受的摇着头“你不知道？”哈尔似乎有些不悦，惩罚一样的在肠壁上抠挖了一下，疼痛瞬间成了快感沿着脊椎窜上大脑，巴里摇摇晃晃的，带着哭腔着辩解着他是真的不知道。

“对，你不知道，因为我是第一个对你这么做的人”哈尔的语调里有几分得意，他抽出手指，把精液抹在巴里漂亮的腰窝上，现在巴里的后穴里只剩下那根慢慢膨胀并变形的绿灯造物了。

“瞧瞧这小嘴这会儿多矜持，刚才伺候我的时候又多坦诚”哈尔的呼吸变得粗重，他换了个姿势，把巴里面部朝下的按在办公桌上“或许我应该让它整天都含着我的东西，比如每次都射在里面然后不清理，我还可以做一个有假阳具的肛塞，整天都给你插着”哈尔把巴里的双手拽到背后，严丝合缝的拷上一副绿灯造物的手铐。

“不管你站着，坐下，走路还是跑起来，你每次最轻微的动弹都像被侵犯，必要的时候我会把它抽出来，由我自己狠狠的操你，你被驯服的小嘴会坦诚而热情的接待我，但是结束之后我还是要再插上那个，而你只能一边颤抖一边尽量挺直着腰走出去——我想我会爱死这个的”

巴里被下流的情话激得哭了出来，omega的性器也在没有被充分抚摸的情况下完全勃起了，难耐的磨蹭着办公桌的侧面。

“看看，你又要射了”又一股绿灯造物缠上了巴里已经渗出前液的茎体，慢慢收紧“你的身体太适合被干了，你有用什么玩意操过自己吗？”

“不要……别说了……”巴里抽抽搭搭地呜咽着，他别过头讨好也讨饶地试图亲吻哈尔，对方却坏心地躲开了，巴里委屈的扭动了一下“进来，拜托……只要你……”

“哦，宝贝，你这么想让我操你？”哈尔满意的看着那个嫣红的小口在新一轮的开拓下再次松软起来，他把手指贴着缝隙塞进去，湿软温暖的肠壁立刻包裹住了入侵者，并在手指离开的时候挽留的吮吸着，巴里艰难的点点头，晕乎乎的大脑被哈尔话语里的下流妄想搅得越发情意迷乱，他现在真的感觉任何动作都是在加重后穴里的刺激“进来……呜……求……嗯啊”

哈尔的手指和绿灯造物一起退出了那个温暖的地方，他双手扶上巴里的大腿内侧，把那双修长健美的腿掰地更开，随手弹了一下omega被缠住而可怜兮兮翘着却得不到释放的阴茎，龟头试探性地地戳刺着再次被操开的小穴“我能进去吗？”

巴里急不可耐的往后蹭了蹭，献宝一样把自己的身体完全展现给身后的alpha，他甚至配合着哈尔的暗示偏过头看着镜子里的自己，伸出舌尖舔掉嘴角的一点精液，扭动着腰催促着“标记我，快点”

哈尔掐着巴里的腰把自己硬到发痛的性器深深捅进了进去，他发出了一声满足的低吼，里面比之前任何一次都紧致湿热，肠壁的软肉色情的收缩着，巴里无声的尖叫着，觉得哈尔一定是直直捅到了自己的生殖腔，每一点缝隙都被填满了，他小口喘着气，双腿发颤得支不住身体，他放弃了挣扎，甚至主动抬起上半身离开桌面，任由自己滑坐到alpha愈发火热粗长的阴茎上。

“哦，小熊，你这样子我都舍不得动了”哈尔俯下身舔了舔巴里的腺体，粗大的阴茎却又冲着更深的地方挺动起来，交合的地方发出一连串色情的水声，末顶的快感把身体和脑子都搞得乱七八糟的，巴里从嗓子眼里发出一阵猫儿一样满足的咕噜声，但还不够，数次被摩擦却没有被真正贯穿的子宫口产生了一种奇妙的酸痛感“嗯啊……再……深一点”

“你希望我射在里面对吧，从第一次开始你就希望我射在里面了，小骚货。”巴里吐出一些支离破碎的词句，底气不足的口头否认，实际上，他没法否认哈尔那些下流而露骨的情话让他有种奇异的兴奋和愉悦感，这太糟糕又太美妙了，巴里晕乎乎的想，他感觉自己要被弄坏了。

哈尔仿佛察觉到了他的小心思，更加卖力地抽插起来，每次抽出都有意的擦过前列腺，再贴着那个因为不间断的磨蹭变得无比敏感的凸起又快又深的重重顶进去，龟头一次次撞击着子宫口，在淫糜的水声里那个更加隐秘的小口终于开始松动，巴里觉得又痛又爽，快感逼得他眼前片片发白，这感觉太美妙了，他享受着生殖腔被研磨并打开的过程，享受和哈尔做爱，巴里转过头去和自己的alpha接吻，模仿哈尔曾经那样，生涩的伸出舌头反复舔着对方形状好看的嘴唇，哈尔熟练的加深了这个吻，这下巴里上下两张嘴都被哈尔占满了。

他们像是吻了半个世纪，哈尔在对方几乎窒息的时候才松开了巴里的嘴唇，同时消去了缠在巴里阴茎上的细绳，巴里又射了出来，精液溅得到处都是，瘫软在办公桌上转头的力气都没有，半睁着眼睛看着镜子里的自己，抑制项圈的压痕还没有消去，双手被固定在身后，光裸的皮肤上遍布着吻痕，精液，汗水还有失神的蓝眼睛让他看起来真的被脏兮兮的玩坏了，而哈尔还想用自己的东西把身下的omega弄的更脏。

他拽着巴里的腰凶狠地冲刺着，阴茎肆意在肠道内驰骋，顶进生殖腔，巴里本能的挣扎起来，换来的是更重的冲撞和被一双有力的大手更重的死死按在那根要命的阴茎上，撕裂的疼痛此刻都转化成了巨大的快感，还是处子的生殖腔生涩的接纳了alpha过于粗长而灼热的性器，哈尔的呼吸一滞，捅进omega生殖腔的感觉能让任何一个alpha疯狂，结很快弹了出来，精液同时射出，灌满了窄小的生殖腔的同时也被体积可观的结通通堵在里面，巴里弓起身子发出一声介于欢呼和哭泣之间的低吟，而哈尔顺势一口咬住巴里后颈的腺体，那里已经在自己的舔舐和吮吸下变成过分充血的深红色，哈尔的舌尖尝到了细微的血腥味，嗅觉却沉浸在莓果和低度酒混合的清香中。

“你是我的了”哈尔的鼻尖亲昵的蹭着巴里的耳后，他的结还埋在巴里的生殖腔里“我爱你”

巴里还沉浸在被彻底标记的余韵里，腺体上新鲜的咬痕还在微微渗血“嗯，我是你的了”声音小得像梦呓，蓝眼睛却是清醒的睁着，巴里转过头，对着哈尔露出幸福的微笑“我也爱你”

两人静静享受了一会儿做爱之后的温存，等到结消退后，哈尔缓缓把阴茎抽出来，由于这次是直接射在生殖腔里的，所以几乎没有多少精液流出，哈尔干脆把巴里转过来面向自己，“你下面的嘴可比上面那个听话多了，全吃下去了呢。”

巴里没有多少力气和他反驳，只给了他一个无力的瞪眼，随后把头靠在哈尔肩上，不愿再动弹

“你想直接在这睡吗”哈尔看着已经闭上眼睛装睡的巴里笑着问道，作为回应巴里又往哈尔怀里缩了缩，就像要把哈尔结实的胸肌当枕头似的“不行吗？”他眨着蓝眼睛反问。

“这是办公室，严格来说是公共场所”哈尔提醒“而且你懂的，哪里都有学不会进屋之前先敲门的人”

“难不成你希望汤姆再来找我一次？”哈尔坏笑着把巴里抱起到沙发上拿毯子把人裹起来，自己快速穿整齐衣服，撇了眼凌乱的办公桌和全身镜——管他呢。“当然，我可舍不得让别人看到你被我操到失神的样子。”

巴里撅着嘴瞪着哈尔试图表示不满，然而考虑到他毯子下面浑身爱欲的痕迹，脸上甚至还沾着半干的精液，这样子，实在是半点威慑力都没有。

“好啦，回卧室睡吧”哈尔把毯子裹紧了一点，轻轻把巴里抱起来，巴里伸出手指了指像垃圾一样被扔在地上的抑制项圈“那个，也带走”

哈尔有些不解，不过还是拿上了抑制项圈，他抱着巴里走出办公室，朝着卧室走去。一路上，他能感受到许多人朝他们投来的或震惊或不解的目光，巴里害羞的缩成一团，而哈尔则一脸无所谓地样子哼着小曲走向军官生活区。

走进自己的宿舍后哈尔抱着巴里直接走向了浴室，小心的调着水温，等到冰凉的瓷制浴缸变成温水一样的温度，才松开毯子把赤裸的巴里放进去，还不忘让巴里的手搭在浴缸沿上，动作轻柔的清洗着巴里身上沾满的各种液体，温暖的水流里巴里闭着眼睛享受的动了动，想把双手也缩进浴缸里，哈尔轻轻按住了他的手“别动，伤口不能沾水”

巴里睁开眼睛，俏皮的一笑，快速拆开绷带，他把已经完全恢复的手指在哈尔眼前晃了晃“看，早没事了”

“这么快？”哈尔有点小惊讶，巴里得意的笑了笑“只要神速力不掉链子，指甲这种小部件几分钟就能长回来，而你刚才——”红晕又浮上脸颊“你，嗯，挺久的”

“等你过了发情期我们再来一次——我要干你一整晚。”哈尔坏笑着把他的omega从水里捞出来，细心地给他擦干净身体穿上衣服，巴里乖顺的任由哈尔摆弄，伸手捡起了随手扔在一边的抑制项圈。

“你这是？”哈尔不解。

“你是以哈尔乔丹的身份，以我的alpha的身份给我摘下来这个的”巴里认真的说

“下次，我希望你是以自由斗士的绿灯上尉的名义为倒戈的前纳粹上校死亡闪电解开枷锁——可以的话我希望由你来做这件事”

“巴里你——”哈尔盯着巴里的眼睛，欣喜在里面浮动“你刚才说，倒戈？”

“对，我想好了”巴里点点头“你之前不是问过我要不要来你这边吗，我想好了，在提出标记之前就想好了”

“接受我吗，乔丹上尉”

“当然！答案毋庸置疑”哈尔凑上去吻了吻巴里的鼻尖，舔掉了上面残留的水珠，“睡过午觉了去告诉西斯科他们吧。”  
“你陪着我吗？”巴里眨了眨眼睛，“上尉不去处理军队事物？”  
“从那么远折腾过来回援，累都累死了，正好肖特给我批假了五小时休息时间。”哈尔把头埋进巴里的颈间，“我现在只想抱着我可爱的omega好好睡一觉。”

巴里也打了个哈欠，被标记后的疲惫潮水一样的涌上来，把抑制项圈戴上就去睡觉吧，却被哈尔抢走了手里的东西。

“至少这会儿不许戴”哈尔把抑制项圈扔到角落里，摆出一张严肃的脸“这是命令，你在自由斗士可没军衔，而我是上尉，你得听我的”

“好好好”巴里听话的点了点头，猫儿一样靠在哈尔身上蹭了蹭，任由自己的alpha为把他塞进被子里，哈尔也俯身压上。

“草莓味的呢”

“啊？”

“草莓利口酒，你信息素的味道”哈尔撩起垂在巴里额前的一绺金发，好更清楚的看见那双蓝汪汪的眼睛。

“之前只觉得像果味，又像酒味，刚才标记的时候才确认，甜丝丝的，小熊你的信息素很好闻哦”

“是吗……”

“不会吧？你自己都不知道你的信息素是什么味？”

“体质原因吧，我的信息素消散的特别快，可能只有发情期能闻到，可是往常的发情期，我能闻到的，只有血的气味”

“不会再有了“哈尔心痛地执起巴里的手放在自己脸上，“我会陪着你，我会一直陪着你的”

他近乎虔诚的亲吻着巴里已经恢复如初的指尖，然后十指交握，一个更加绵长温柔的吻停留在唇上。

“我不会再让你受任何伤害。”


	7. Rumor

“他们摊牌了？”凯特琳对着丽莎耳语

“估计是的，现在都已经如此明目张胆地在公共场合做这种腻歪之事。”丽莎小声说着，撇过头不去看面前的灯侠和前纳粹“唇舌之战”

“嗨嗨，结果怎么样”西斯科冲巴里挤眉弄眼 

“很好。”巴里害羞地笑笑，“哈尔和我，来了一次，在里面的那种。”

“你们标记了？哇，是不是十个月后就有闪电小宝宝了？”西斯科捧心“教父我先预订了”

巴里翻了个白眼，“做梦去吧你，我不会怀孕的。”接着又小声说“虽然我倒是想——”

“别呀，那么嫌弃哈尔吗”知道原因的西斯科持续开玩笑。

“如果一发即中怎么办？”哈尔笑着凑过来咬着巴里的耳垂，“希望是女孩就好了，叫她朵恩。”

“如果是男孩就叫堂？”巴里笑着附和，虽然都是不可能的事情，不过妄想一下也没什么吧？

“好了好了祝你们生对龙凤胎。”西斯科做堵耳朵姿势。

“乔丹上尉？您果然在这，肖特将军找您”

“切，这时候找我。”

“去吧去吧天才。”巴里在哈尔那能噘上天的唇上亲啄了一下，对方才恋恋不舍地离开

“你自己看吧。”

“这是什么”哈尔接过肖特递来的打印纸，翻了翻“匿名举报？”

“你和那个纳粹，怎么回事？”

“这举报有一半是真的”哈尔答非所问“我们之间的确‘不是战俘与监视者’的关系”

“具体”

“恋人。”哈尔哼着小曲，“上过床还标记过的那种。”

“我的确让你争取他，但我没让你把自己的心也搭进去！”

“没办法。”哈尔装作很可惜的样子耸了耸肩，“他在床上的样子，啧啧啧，太辣了——”哈尔舔了舔嘴唇。

“算了吧”首领讥讽的说“我敢说全军最不把上床当回事的就是你，乔丹上尉，我现在是以首领的身份在问你，巴里艾伦的倒戈是否可信”

“以我的上尉之名，是的。”

“降而复叛的纳粹分子不少，你能确认巴里艾伦不属于其中？”

“我也曾经是‘纳粹分子’，难道我也有降而复叛的可能？”哈尔尖锐的指出。

“乔丹，你不是投降，你当时就是自由身，你是依照自己的意志主动找到我们的”

“那还真感谢纳粹先开除了我的军籍”哈尔挖苦的说“关于我和巴里，不管是标记还是倒戈都是他在清醒的时候主动说出来的，前两次情潮的时候可只字未提，明白吗，这也是巴里自己的意志” 

“希望你能管好他。”肖特将军冷冷地说，“现在可以确认组织里有纳粹的党羽，但不知道是谁，唉，烦心”

“你怀疑是巴里？既然你这么‘关注’他，应该知道，他离开牢房的这几天除了我的房间，医务室，西斯科的实验室哪都没去！还有，即便真的是他，他没有接触任何通讯工具，信息又是如何传递出去的？”哈尔据理力争

“冷静，乔丹。”肖特冷眼说，“我也只是怀疑，不过这次总基地位置险些泄露是肯定有叛徒的，你小心点，那个纳粹的抑制项圈也不能摘，你们的真实关系也不能公开，现在黑箭重伤，终极女发飙，已经够乱的了，再公布死亡闪电倒戈会更乱，为了大局，懂吗？”

“知道了知道了。”哈尔不情愿地咕哝，“但是西斯科他们已经知道了哦～”他调皮地眨眨眼

“西斯科的嘴够严，凯特琳也差不多”首领点点文件，“乔丹，现在的重点是，管好你自己和你的小男友”

“是是是～”哈尔又露出了乔丹的专属笑容

——

“出什么事了吗？”哈尔一回到医务室，巴里就担心的迎了上去。

“组织里有叛徒。”他叹了口气，“首领怀疑是你。” 

“这——”巴里低下头“真的不是我” 

“宝贝我当然知道。”哈尔把对方搂紧怀里，“我会一直相信你。”

巴里把头埋在哈尔肩膀上蹭了蹭，哈尔却只觉得巴里的抑制项圈硌人，一想到巴里天天都带着这个，他就只想把这个扔得越远越好，可是——

“抱歉，这个在外面的时候还不能摘下来，你的倒戈和我们的关系也都不能公开”

“没事的。”巴里顺着哈尔的脖子往上亲，“不要给你添麻烦就行”

“哈尔乔丹你上辈子一定拯救过世界”凯特琳捂脸“巴里你也太乖了点”

“哈尔，给你提个醒”西斯科同情的拍拍肩“你懂的，莱纳德又捡了个‘妹妹’，你可以参考一下我，不对，丽莎还是alpha呢，你只会比我更惨”

“我不会让哈尔受欺负的。”巴里坏笑着搂着他的爱人，对西斯科眨眨眼，对方朝这俩人扔了个白眼就叫嚣着“这日子没发过了”拉着凯特琳就要走。

“不过，说正经的”凯特琳在被拉走之前说“你们最好低调一点，实际上，从哈尔第一次把巴里带走的时候就有人在传闲话了，‘那个哈尔乔丹终于把爪子伸到战俘身上了’，‘纳粹他都敢睡’之类的，之前再怎么传还都是生活作风问题，可你们再这样下去——”凯特琳欲言又止。

“哈尔，谣言起于愚者，但兴于谋者”西斯科补充。

“我懂。”哈尔看向巴里“我懂。所以只能委屈你要少往外跑了。”他亲了亲爱人的额头。

“没事”巴里摇摇头“有你在，我不委屈”

“希望是我多虑吧”西斯科一边走一边嘟囔。

——

同一时间，自由斗士E分部 

“总部有什么新鲜事吗？” 

“新鲜事倒是没有，不可能的事倒是有，听吗？”

“说说说！” 

“死亡闪电，对，就是上个月被俘的那个，他是个omega”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” 

“你看我就说是不可能的事情吧”

“总部的人真是想象力丰富”

“不过传言有鼻子有眼的，乔丹，我是说绿灯上尉哈尔乔丹，他把死亡闪电从监狱带回自己宿舍了，然后好几天都没看见死亡闪电再露面，再出现的时候几乎变了一个人，眼神可乖了，现在死亡闪电还在乔丹的监视之下呢”

“哇哦，被乔丹‘睡服’了？”

“不过乔丹不是从来不碰omega吗？”

“对啊，说是怕不知情睡了已标记的omega，那样和误杀没啥区别”

“所以我都说了死亡闪电是omega是不可能的事情，不过我推测乔丹睡了死亡闪电应该是没跑的”

“你推测？我看你和总部那群差人不多”

“不可能吧，纳粹他都敢睡？”

“你又不是不知道，乔丹就这样，确认你情我愿就敢上床，第二天各奔东西，再见该怎么相处还怎么相处” 

“要我说乔丹这种心态挺好的，睡过也不证明什么，哪像哈蒙德那种跟踪狂”

“就是，不过吃了次饭就以为对自己有意思，把卡萝都烦走了，本来咱这个分部女生——”

“嘘——”

大家正说得高兴，靠门的一位突然做了个噤声的动作，大家立刻安静，不一会，赫克托哈蒙德推开门，脸色铁青的站在门口。

“哈蒙德先生”一位技术人员面无表情的说“您让我整理的数据我已经发给您了”

哦，天呐，为什么我讨厌谁就来谁。

“你们刚刚在说什么？”

“没，没什么？”

你妈的我们在说你是个渣男！

“工作上的事情，上次终极女袭击之后，总部要求我们多注意信息安全”

在说你个跟踪狂把费里斯小姐气跑了，上帝啊我什么时候也能调走！

“哦？”哈蒙德挑眉，“那我怎么听见了，'哈尔乔丹'这个名字？”

“我们只是在说终极女来袭时乔丹上尉并不在”

靠！靠这个人他故意的！变态！

“对啊，而且是战斗序列都不在，就像特意掐时间一样，总部也因此怀疑有内奸呢”

呵呵，看来还在嫉妒乔丹呢，真low啊！

“我听到你们刚刚讨论的可不是这个？乔丹和死亡闪电？他俩怎么了？什么omega？”

“这个，咳咳”

随意议论上级可是大罪！这男人真婊！

“一些传言罢了，小说都不敢怎么写，总部的人艰苦生活中自娱自乐而已”

天，他什么时候滚啊，刚才我们八卦还没聊完呢，除了死亡闪电是omega的传言，还有传言说他和乔丹好上了，甚至还有传言说他把乔丹策反了，乔丹就是叛徒，切，无稽之谈。

“我倒是很好奇呢，这些关于乔丹的传言。”哈蒙德露出一个阴阴的笑容，“你们应该也知道，背后议论上司是不好的，但如果你们告诉我，也许我不会去你们亲爱的乔丹上尉，我们是共犯了不是吗？”

“额，其实也没什么”

切，告诉乔丹又如何，这些玩笑我们都是当面开的，你以为乔丹也和你一样小肚鸡肠吗？ 

“真没什么，一些八卦，不浪费时间了” 

他怎么还不走啊，盯得人心里发毛。

“既然如此，我就不打扰了”赫克托拿了一份文件就离开了办公室。

 

“上帝啊他终于——”一名年轻些的技术人员开口吐槽，却立刻被其他人眼神制止了

 

“小点声，我总觉得赫克托还在监视我们……”略年长的技术人员小声说“就像会读心术一样”

 

与此同时，走过两个区域，回到自己宿舍的赫克托狠狠地把文件扔出去，文件在空中被团成一团，好像有一只无形的手一样

 

“又是哈尔乔丹！又是那个轻浮的小子！卡萝就算了，女人都是目光短浅的家伙！可是我的手下居然都尊敬他胜过我！”赫克托恶狠狠地诅咒着，利用意念制动把文件扭成麻花一样，好像那就是哈尔。

 

发泄了一会，赫克托把文件扔进了垃圾桶，他意外获得的这种能力让他欣喜若狂的同时也让他烦燥，现在他能“听见”其他人对他所有的批评，他要费好大的劲才能不让他们像上次那个路过的倒霉士兵一样，那个士兵正好看见他在联系纳粹，被他用能力直接攻击了大脑，七窍流血而死，而处理那种尸体相当麻烦。

 

总有一天我要让所有瞧不起我的人都跪在我面前求饶，尤其是哈尔乔丹！只要能达成这个目的，听听这些无知者的瞎话算的了什么！投靠纳粹又算的了什么！

 

乔丹和死亡闪电，传言，关系，背叛……

 

一个计划逐渐在他脑中成型

 

他接通了一个怪模怪样的通讯器，并摆出最恭敬的语气。

 

“尊敬的艾尔女士，您好”

 

——

 

“卡拉，我不喜欢他。”奥利弗抱臂靠墙看着结束通话了的终极女。

 

“我也一样，我最看不起这种没有自知之明的家伙，和他说话我都觉得反胃”卡拉摘掉耳机“不过，也就是这种人才最好用”

 

“所以，他说什么了？”

 

“一个计划，疯狂的计划”卡拉有些兴致勃勃“叛军里在传乔丹，哦，就是那个绿灯上尉，他迷上了艾伦，而艾伦趁机策反了乔丹，乔丹成了叛军的叛徒，当然，你我都知道赫克托才是真正的叛徒，赫克托要好好利用这条谣言，肖特对我们恨之入骨，如果他真能一时冲动除掉乔丹，对我们而言就再好不过了”

 

“等等，你说那个灯侠哈尔乔丹迷上了巴里？”奥利弗震惊。

 

“我都说了是谣言”卡拉用看白痴的眼神看着奥利弗“寒冷公民把你脑子也冻坏了吗？”

 

奥利弗默默在心里表示真的快被你们吓死了，自己的前死党迷上了被自己带大的小弟？行吧你们爱怎么传就怎么传，巴里没事就行，至于哈尔，他就是个打不死的小强，随意随意。

 

——

 

“真的完全看不出来呢”例行检查后，凯特琳感叹，被标记后，本次发情期就算是结束，巴里后颈的皮肤已经完全恢复平整，omega的腺体已经看不见了

 

“大概和神速力有关系，幸亏如此，否则我也没法隐瞒这么久”

 

“还幸亏，如果不是这能力让药物失效，你之前发情期也不至于那么辛苦”凯特琳摇摇头“好在——”

 

正说着，几位陌生士兵走进医务室。

 

“E分部的？”凯特琳停止和巴里的聊天开始办公“资料都带了吧”

 

“带了，如果斯诺中尉没事的话，我先回我们部了。”

 

“唉 你知道汤姆什么时候回来吗？”凯特琳叹了口气，她合上了手中的文件，“只有善良的小汤姆愿意和罗尼换班——”

 

“那个，我们部有好几个汤姆呢”士兵挠头。

 

“嗯，是哈尔朋友的那个”

 

“哈尔的朋友？”士兵们的表情突然变得很古怪“哈尔乔丹？”

 

“对，怎么，我们这还有第二个哈尔吗？”凯特琳笑着说

 

“斯诺小姐”一个士兵小心翼翼的说“我真心建议您离乔丹远一点”

 

“为什么？”巴里突然插话。

 

“你不知道吗？”士兵说，“看你的样子是新兵吧，哈尔乔丹上尉被那个纳粹婊子死亡闪电迷倒并叛变的传闻已经传遍了，啧啧啧，乔丹上尉也就一张脸比较好，人品还真是——”

 

“叛变？哈尔才没有！他不是那样的人”巴里已经顾不上‘婊子’的称呼了，也说不出什么反驳，只能单薄的试图证明哈尔的清白。

 

“所以我才说你肯定是新——”

 

“咣当——”凯特琳突然重重关上抽屉，巨响把几个士兵都吓了一跳。

 

“响声挺大的不是吗，我还以为是爆炸呢”凯特琳盯着几个士兵“如果不是这声音正好是我弄出来的。”

 

“风言风语都烂在肚子里，再往外说，我不介意让我室友来招待你们！”

 

“我替哈尔谢谢你。”待士兵落荒而逃后，巴里轻声对凯特琳说，“果然，我和他在一起只会拖累他”

 

“说什么呢”凯特琳揉揉巴里的头试图安慰像受伤的小鹿一样的巴里“这种闲话哪一天少过了，他们还传过更离谱的呢，别理他们，那句话这么说的——一切会变好的”

 

一切都会变好的。

 

凯特琳是这么安慰的，巴里也是这么相信的，他一直相信任何事情都会有转机的可能，然而这一次，情况似乎不太一样

 

“再理那些白痴我就剃光头去，该死的马里奥，该死的麦肯，该死的托比”丽莎狠狠地咬下一块压缩干粮。

 

刚才在食堂遇见那群过侮辱过巴里的alpha，因为丽莎也是哈尔的朋友，打饭的时候他们一直在指指点点，丽莎回头瞪了他们一眼，结果他们居然不要脸的凑上来。

 

“我就说吧，死亡闪电就是个婊子，如果当初让我们几个上了他，乔丹上尉也不会被蛊惑了”

 

“omega在战争里能有什么好作用，可惜了可惜了，哥几个还没爽一把，嗨，都是alpha，应该理解吧”

 

“别看询问的时候死亡闪电一句话也不说，刚发情的时候还差点咬掉我手指头，我告诉你，平时越是强势的床上越放荡，唉，这么算乔丹上尉也不亏”

 

丽莎把饭和饭盘都扣在他们头上，一秒钟也不想呆了，直接回医务室啃压缩干粮。

 

“都半个多月了！还传这种低级谣言，他们就不无聊吗！”

 

“抱歉”巴里把头埋得更低。

 

“说什么抱歉”凯特琳心痛的摸摸头“你也是受害者啊”

 

“我感觉不对劲”西斯科说“以前也有更离谱的，可是最多一周就过去了，换下一波，我还没见过一个谣言能持续这么久的”

 

“洗清哈尔嫌疑最好的方法就是揪出真正的叛徒，可是——唉”罗尼叹气。

 

巴里默默吃东西，哈尔现在在做什么呢，巴里也想和哈尔一起战斗，但是他知道，他本来就不可能这么快就得到首领和大多数自由斗士的信任，更别提还出了叛徒这件事了。

 

寻找叛徒的事情毫无头绪，信息依旧时不时在泄露，谣言愈演愈烈，虽然因为凯特琳是医疗主管，因为冰霜杀手，因为基地一半以上的武器都有西斯科经手，不少人在凯特琳和西斯科面前还算收敛，可其他地方就完全不顾忌了，让哈尔听见了能当场打起来，而巴里不管有多委屈都只会憋在自己心里，这几天难过的饭都吃不好了，怕凯特琳他们担心，逼着自己表现的一切正常。

 

哈尔看在眼里急在心里，也只能默契的不说破，他也想多陪陪巴里，一分一秒都不想离开，可是那也是不可能的事情，本来战斗序列就忙，有了任务几天不回来都是常事，现在有了叛徒，更让他们压力巨大。

 

“上次也是战斗序列集体出任务，终极女就来了，这次也是，我总觉得要发生什么”西斯科一边泡咖啡一边说。

 

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，我哥还在外面呢！”丽莎在西斯科胳膊上拧了一把，西斯科嗷的一嗓子，惹来凯特琳鄙视的目光。

 

“我吃完了”巴里强迫自己把东西都吃完，准备去洗餐具，却在门口撞到一个传令兵一样的人，差点摔倒。

 

“小子看路，你的眼睛呢？”凯特琳不满的看着跑过来的人。

 

“震波？太好了你果然在这里”传令兵没理凯特琳，凑到西斯科耳边说了几句话。

 

“天呐”西斯科差点把杯子摔了“上帝啊——”

 

“待会有正式公告，首领先让我来告诉各部门主管一声，这事太大了，诶，斯诺小姐你也在？太好了，震波你也告诉她一下，拜托了！”传令兵敬了个礼就急匆匆的走了。

 

“出什么事了？”凯特琳严肃起来。

 

“G分部，没了”

 

“什么没了？”

 

“字面意思的没了”西斯科的声音都在抖

 

“G分部位置暴露，已经，已经被夷为平地了！”

 

——

 

“你把他关起来了？！”

 

哈尔愤怒到了极点，他想上前抓住肖特的衣领质问他，被莱纳德和罗尼及时拉住

 

“乔丹，冷静。”

 

肖特揉了揉眉心，甚至都没拿正眼面对哈尔，“最近基地里一直在传你被那个纳粹蛊惑并叛变，为了减少这类传闻我只能这么做。”

 

“他没做错任何事情！凭什么要他承担后果！？”

 

“因为他是纳粹三巨头之一”将军给了他一个白眼，“G分部已经被摧毁了，再放他在基地里招摇地乱走，你说那些士兵下士们会怎么想？”

 

“我本以为你会很理性，乔丹。但其实你也是个会被感情冲昏头脑的人。”

 

“呵，感情”哈尔怒极反笑“对，我爱上他了，爱到无法自拔，但我脑子清醒得很！巴里也一样，他明明白白知道自己想要什么！倒是你，只针对巴里，让真正的叛徒在外面逍遥自在，你这个首领当的真TM‘称职’！”

 

“乔丹？你知不知道你是在对你的上级说话？”

 

“知道，怎么？我说错了？！我在纳粹在费里斯在欧阿都是这作风，别以为成了‘上级’就高人一等了！自己做了蠢透腔的事还在乎别人说？！”

 

“纳粹？”肖特的眼神一冷，“别告诉我你真的——”

 

“呵呵，又怀疑到我身上了？！温肖特我严正建议你把仇恨放一放动用一下智商，你才是被感情冲昏头脑的那个人！”

 

“哈罗德乔丹，你说话给我注意点。”

 

“哦？”哈尔挑挑眉，“被我说中了？”

 

“好了好了”罗尼打圆场“都冷静一下”

 

“尤其是你”莱纳德把哈尔拉到一边“最近因为这事你和多少人打过架了，好吧虽然之前你也没差，但是现在你这等于坐实传言！像肖特将军这样直接针对你已经不错了，更多被你得罪过的人都会去艾伦身上找回来！”

 

“什么意思？”气头上的哈尔不明白，随后立刻反应过来“肖特，你把巴里关哪里了！”

 

“他真正应该待着的地方。” 

“你什么意思！” 

肖特冷笑一声，没有理睬哈尔 

“在他一开始的地方吗？”莱纳德突然插嘴“别告诉我还是同一批看守” 

“巴里！”哈尔脸色大变，“天呐，巴里！”被誉为最英勇无畏的灯侠此时却狼狈不堪地冲出会议室大门。

“爱情吗”肖特摇摇头，“会拖后腿的东西就只能毁掉了”

——

又回来了啊，巴里看着熟悉的牢房，虽然算时间离开的时间不长，想想当时在这里的遭遇，已经恍如隔世了。

“哟哟哟哟，看看谁回来了？”

“尽管笑吧。”巴里翻了个白眼

“瞧瞧，还挺硬气，不过能让乔丹栽这么大个跟头，小看了你啊”

“哈尔怎么了？你们对他干什么了？”

“哈哈，明明是你对他干了什么吧，没想到啊，堂堂绿灯上尉居然被一个纳粹的小婊子勾得没了魂，出卖战友的事情也做的出来”

“出卖战友？不，哈尔绝不会这么做。”几周的软禁以来巴里算是听惯了对他的各种形容，他早已不在乎了，他现在唯一在乎的事便是哈尔。“你们几个下士最好管好你们的嘴巴。”

“听听听听，他居然还想命令我们呢，不过就是这样的操起来才够味，乔丹都已经自身难保了，不考虑换一个alpha吗小婊子”

“喂喂，我的特殊时期已经结束了，不会再像之前那样，你们确定要这么做吗？”巴里冷眼看着正在用钥匙打开牢狱大门的士兵们，不输嘴上功夫。

“特殊时期？结不结束可不是你能决定的” 

“嘿嘿，被操爽了不就又是特殊时期了” 

巴里的后背已经贴到墙上了，冷汗从额间滑落，快速思考着自己逃出去的各种可能性。

“啧，躲什么”一只汗滋滋的手按上了巴里的肩膀

“你们真的很恶心。”巴里一把推开面前的男人，“我是一个纳粹还是一个被你们上司睡过的omega，所以你们快滚！不要碰我！”

“哈哈，没事，小美人，我们不嫌弃用用剩下的”

对方抓住了巴里的手腕，“你……你们……你们不怕哈尔过来吗？” 

“哼，他已经自身难保了” 

“来就来，谁怕一个过街老鼠人人喊打的叛徒”

巴里试图后退，却被绊了一下。一个男人趁机抓住他的手腕把嘴唇贴上他的脸颊，巴里厌恶地推开并给他一耳光。

巴里这一巴掌用了点力气，对方被激怒了，“操，给我按住他！”

灵巧的身手避开了面前盛怒的男人们，利用哈尔曾经教过他的方法解开项圈，神速力回归，报复性地往那几个男人身下踢了几下便闪出牢笼，夺取钥匙把他们反锁其中。

“刚才发生了什么！”一秒钟不到，形势完全逆转，被关在笼子里的几个人先是惊讶，然后恼羞成怒的大喊。

“这是死亡闪电的秘密”囚笼外，巴里单手挑着抑制项圈俏皮的说。


	8. Decision

“这是死亡闪电的秘密”囚笼外，巴里单手挑着抑制项圈俏皮的说

 

“巴里！”熟悉的声音，是哈尔。

 

他一进牢区便看到他的小闪电站在牢房外手握抑制项圈，调侃着此时在牢房内的士兵们。顾不了那么多，便拥住自己的omega“你真的要吓死我了”

 

“我没事，天才”卸下抑制项圈让巴里的五感都敏锐了些，他留恋的在自己的alpha怀里蹭来蹭去，说完他还得意地瞪了一眼牢房里噤若寒蝉的守卫。

 

“咳咳”莱纳德刻意的咳嗽声传来，快黏在一起的两人恋恋不舍地分开，转身就对上了肖特将军的目光。

 

“他自己把项圈摘下来了！”肖特难以置信的盯着哈尔“你难道一直没锁定项圈？”

 

“这个，嗯”哈尔故作深思，“昨晚和他做，我嫌项圈太碍事就摘下来了，早上就忘了再锁定回来。”

 

“哈尔乔丹！你给我说实话，只要我去查记录很快就能知道你是忘了锁定还是一直就没锁定！”

 

“你尽管去查好了！”哈尔瞟了一眼肖特。

 

肖特回瞪了一眼哈尔，调出自己的个人设备点了几下，脸色越来越难看。

 

“乔丹！”他气得把设备摔在地上，“你再狡辩？！”

 

罗尼捡起设备看了一眼，莱纳德也凑过来，屏幕上赫然显示：

 

哈尔乔丹，解锁次数：1，锁定次数：0

 

“嘛～”哈尔尴尬地挠头，他看向身后沉默的巴里“我们做的次数比较多，所以为了方便就——”

 

“少拿你的个人作风搪塞我！”肖特已经彻底怒了“这么久你都没再锁定过一次？！这么久他都等于是自由行动，他的神速力足够一秒钟之内把我们所有的作战计划翻个底朝天！”

 

“可是事实又是什么呢？”哈尔平静地说“你自己去看看你那些作战计划，有被翻的痕迹吗？有少些什么吗？没有吧，你凭什么这么说巴里？”

 

“他的神速力足够毁灭一切证据，而且在成为纳粹军人之前他还是一个法医！”

 

“那就是没有证据了，只凭怀疑你凭什么给巴里定罪？！”哈尔也火了，他赶来的时候巴里的衣服已经被扯乱了，手腕上还留着一块淤青，如果巴里没能发动神速力，后果不堪设想。

 

“乔丹，你是选择站在他那边吗？”

 

“肖特将军，艾伦已经和我们是一边的了”罗尼试图打断争吵。

 

“一边？切，前一阵子在G分部被毁之前出现的极速者——”一个围观的士兵偷偷的说。

 

“什么极速者？”莱纳德厉声说。

 

“我，我什么都没说”那个士兵吓了一跳。

 

“让他说完”肖特说。

 

“就是，G分部被毁之前，有人传消息，说是在周围看到了极速者”

 

众人的眼光立马转向巴里“喂喂喂，我都不知道你们G分部在哪里”巴里无辜地耸肩，“而且这几天我要么待在医务室实验室要么陪在哈尔身边，哪里有空去摧毁你们一个基地呢？”

 

“你有神速力，不存在‘没空’的说法”

 

“如果你非要诬陷是我害得你们分部被夷为平地的话，你总会有让我无法反驳的理由。”巴里无奈。

 

“同样，你也没有理由证明自己是清白的”肖特上前一步。

 

“我从来都没有杀过人，这难道不够吗？”

 

“谁知道你在打什么主意”

 

“要什么理由！理由就是你是个纳粹！”

 

“你看他还伶牙俐齿的”

 

“可惜了乔丹”

 

围观人群开始议论纷纷。

 

“我，我不是——”巴里本想继续反驳，却先瞥见了身旁哈尔用力握紧的双拳，冷汗顺着发丝滴落，巴里顶着周围人不满的目光握住了哈尔的手，凑到他耳边轻轻地说，“你相信我吗？”

 

“当然”哈尔毫不犹豫的回答，他挡在巴里身前，凭一己之力把巴里和开始骚动的人群隔开。

 

“乔丹”肖特冷笑“你是在挑衅我吗”

 

“我只是阐述事实，而且我和小熊说话关你什么事？”

 

“你！”

 

“我有个建议”莱纳德突然插话“反正你们一时半会也吵不出结果，先把艾伦移到隔离区怎么样？如果他真有危险性，放在这里”他看了一眼被关在笼子里的士兵“对其他人不安全”

 

“但——”

 

“没关系的”巴里安慰着哈尔，“你都说了你相信我，放心，我会没事的。”他在哈尔的脸颊上亲了一口，“一切都会好起来的”

 

“那就先这样吧”肖特冷眼旁观，拿出一个新的抑制项圈扔给哈尔“给他戴上”

 

哈尔愤怒地瞪着肖特，却也无可奈何，“委屈你了，小熊。”他轻轻地给眼前人戴上项圈，动作轻柔地像是对待脆弱的珍宝。

 

看见巴里带上了抑制项圈，士兵才敢上前押走巴里，哈尔还想跟上去，莱纳德按住他的肩膀“克制一点吧，就当为了艾伦”

 

“你看他刚才不要脸的样子”走到哈尔看不见的地方，一个押送的士兵才小声对同伴说，巴里不满的瞪了一眼，士兵恶意踢了一脚巴里的膝窝，巴里摔倒在地上，嘴角磕得出了血。

 

“站起来！继续走！”

 

巴里心里很清楚，为了哈尔，他必须抑制心中怒意，随意抹去了嘴角的血迹，满不在乎地向前走去。

 

隔离区是一条长廊，两侧都是单人牢房，只在门口有人看守，巴里被推进最里面的牢房，押送的士兵还重重踢了巴里一脚才关上牢门。

 

“至少这里不会有脑子被性欲糊上的alpha们。”巴里自嘲般摸摸自己的项圈。

 

下午和晚上很快过去了，比起上次终极女来袭之后，这次基地里似乎一如既往，就像暴风雨来临前的宁静。

 

很多人的不眠之夜，西斯科也在熬夜排查信息漏洞，刚趴在实验台上打了盹一会盹就被人摇醒了。

 

“拜托丽莎我查完这个区域就马上去——巴里？！”西斯科揉揉眼睛。

 

“小点声”巴里依旧带着抑制项圈。

 

“你，你怎么出来的？！有人发现吗？”

 

“没人，抑制项圈坏了，就在刚才”巴里舔舔嘴角“换牢房的时候磕坏了嘴角，刚才随手摸了一下，发现已经愈合了，我就试了一下，你看——”

 

几秒钟后，西斯科乱成一团的实验室已经整整齐齐。

 

“真坏了！？”西斯科很惊讶，巴里脖子上的抑制项圈的指示灯依旧正常的闪着光，外观上也看不出来损坏，可是巴里刚才的确开启了神速力。

 

“我甚至都恢复到能穿物了”一阵高速振动，抑制项圈像穿过全息影像一样穿过巴里已经变成虚影的身体，掉在地上。

 

“你就是这么穿过栏杆跑出来的吧？你这是……你要走吗？”

 

“我有个计划”巴里答非所问

 

“你先检察一下这个是怎么坏的”巴里把项圈递给西斯科“还有，关于那个叛徒，我有一些想法”

 

“说”

 

“这个项圈应该是被人为损坏的，而且看起来不是简单的摔坏浸水这种，你有什么人选吗？”

 

“技术人员，专业的那种”西斯科敲敲项圈

 

“他植入了一个延时发作的电子病毒，刚才我查了一下我手里的几个项圈，有两个也有相同的植入，不过要查清楚这些项圈的来源就难了，这些项圈都是战斗中缴获的，只有一开始的一次检察，之后想掺进去什么很容易”

 

“还有，他应该是分部人员，至少终极女那次不在总部”巴里说。

 

“否则弄出声音就行了”西斯科弹了弹脑壳“一个人品很差的分部技术人员，还有吗？”

 

“他知道G分部的具体位置，抱歉我不清楚自由斗士的基地都是怎么管理的，这一条意义不大吧”巴里继续说。

 

“不，意义很大，实际上自由斗士各分部之间的人员流动都是通过传送装置进行的，具体位置并非人人皆知，再排除总部人员”西斯科有点小兴奋“比起大海捞针，我们至少有一个方向了”

 

“根据那些传闻来看，他应该和哈尔有仇。”

 

“这条才是没有意义的”

 

“哈尔那么得罪人吗？”

 

“除了你，他谁都敢得罪，包括他常说的那什么，外星小蓝人？额，不管他，我们继续。”

 

“我还在纳粹的时候，稍微知道一点自由斗士的情报活动，你们试过策反纳粹人士？”巴里把话题一转。

 

“对，试过很多人，不过都没什么收获，最接近成功的是一个姓帕尔默的中校，不过他突然发现妻子出轨，尽力挽回还是和妻子离了婚，然后就从军部辞职全身心扑在科学研究上了，唉，功亏一篑”

 

“他只是中校”

 

“所以？”

 

“而现在你面前就有一个现成的被策反的纳粹上校”

 

“你？别告诉我你要——”

 

“让我回去，我可以成为自由斗士的卧底”

 

“不行！”西斯科一口回绝

 

“为什么？”巴里睁着委屈巴巴的大眼睛。

 

“我又不是哈尔，别这么看我。”西斯科挥挥手，“况且你这种眼神更加让人不舍得送去纳粹了”

 

“西斯科，现在不是开玩笑的时候”

 

“我没开玩笑”西斯科比了个叉号“我不会让你回去送死的，巴里，你也冷静一下，你这只是临时起意，我知道今天发生的事情太多了，可是——”

 

“我不是去送死，哈尔还在呢，我怎么可能拿自己的命不当回事”巴里打断西斯科

 

“这也不是临时起意，从哈尔告诉我有叛徒的那天，从谣言出现的那天，我就在想了，这是我能想到的唯一能同时保全我和哈尔的方法了”巴里认真的看着西斯科。

 

“哈尔保护过我了，现在该我保护他了”

 

西斯科脸上的表情十分复杂，他看了巴里好一会，还是摆了摆手“这事日后再说，你先把这个项圈戴好，早点回去，免得别人发现”

 

“西斯科，这事不能磨蹭，得抢在凯特琳回来之前——”

 

“停”西斯科把手在呼救按键上悬空“你再不回去我就叫人了，不到万不得已，这事想都别想！”

 

巴里委屈的点点头了，西斯科只觉得眼前一花，巴里和台子上的抑制项圈都不见了

 

西斯科揉着眉心消化信息，过了一会才反应过来

巴里要去卧底和傍晚刚离开总基地出差的凯特琳有什么关系？

 

——

 

“你知道吗？这半个月以来那死亡闪电竟一直带着个假的抑制项圈在基地里自由走动”

 

“啧啧，还不是因为乔丹上尉被那个omega的美色所迷惑……”

 

“真可怕，以他的实力要偷什么文件或是杀什么人简直轻而易举”

 

“你们几个？”哈尔的声音打断了议论的人群，“背后说别人坏话这么好玩？”

 

“什么坏话，这叫那什么，对了，阐述事实”议论的人不但没有收敛，反而更加放肆了。

 

“死亡闪电昨天还打伤了好几个看守的士兵呢”

 

“恶心的叛徒”

 

哈尔没有留情，对着面前的几个人就是一顿狠揍。

 

“乔丹你在干什么？”莱纳德急忙冲上来拦住哈尔，“你这已经触犯军规了！”

 

“诽谤不触犯军规吗？”哈尔冷笑“对哦，法不责众”

 

“乔丹，你这样的话我们甚至很难保全你。”莱纳德摇了摇头，“现在所有证据都指向你和艾伦，上面已经要把艾伦处刑，我们不可以再失去你了！”

 

“你说什么？！”哈尔难以置信的瞪大了眼睛“处刑！？谁和你说的！”

 

“乔丹你先冷静——”

 

“你他妈告诉我我的上级要处决我男朋友！这种事我怎么冷静？！如果肖特决心处决雷的话你会怎么做？！”哈尔揪住莱纳德的衣领，力道大的简直要把对方厚重的衣物撕破，“我现在就去找他谈！”

 

“你——”莱纳德一时无话，只能看着哈尔往首领办公室的方向跑过去

 

 

“解释？解释什么？”肖特坐在办公椅上翻阅着文件，对于突然闯进来的哈尔，甚至都不愿给他一个眼神，“明天处决纳粹上校巴里艾伦，这个要求很过分吗？”

 

“他现在已经不是纳粹了！早 就 不 是 了”哈尔努力压住火气。

 

“可是摧毁G分部的所有证据都指向他，这还不算终极女那次，高层投票已经决定处决他，我也没有权利帮你”

 

“我不认为那些猜测也算证据！那些‘证据’甚至凑不够一场审判！”

 

“你倒是提醒我了，明天的确会有一场公审，会有更多的证据被提出的”肖特终于看了哈尔一眼“这场战争持续的够久了，宁可杀错，不可放过”

 

“呵，你觉得我会让他受到伤害吗？”

 

“投票处决死亡闪电的同时，我们也投票是否同时审判另一人，结果是除我以外，平票，现在，我决定投票给同意”肖特盯着哈尔“乔丹，你觉得那另一人是谁呢”

 

“不用劳烦你提醒。”心情极度暴躁的哈尔刚要发作，可灯戒却偏偏在这时候接到了守护者的联络，“切，等会儿再说。”

 

哈尔的星际电话没接太久，回来的时候肖特补上了答案。

 

“另一人是你，哈尔乔丹，如果没有证据证明巴里艾伦的清白，你将和他同罪”

 

“当然，你也可以缺席，据我所知你在外太空还有一份‘兼职’，如果你缺席明天的审判，我们会默认你与巴里艾伦毫无关系”

 

“你猜英勇无畏的灯侠通常都会怎么做？”哈尔留给肖特一个意味分明的笑容和倔强的背影。

 

又一个很多人的不眠之夜，包括西斯科，一阵风刮过后，西斯科和突然出现的巴里打了个招呼。

 

“嗨”西斯科苦笑着“知道吗，我开始觉得我的超能力是乌鸦嘴了”

 

“现在你总该考虑我的计划了吧？”巴里调皮地笑着，一副无所谓的样子。

 

“你就不能藏起来吗，用上神速力就算能找到你也抓不到你吧”巴里越是无所谓，西斯科越是心痛“你不用担心哈尔，他有整个宇宙可以躲呢”

 

“那样的话哈尔永远都背着叛徒的骂名，而且你们怎么办，真正的叛徒说不定会针对你们的”

 

“你先别考虑我们！你觉得哈尔在乎吗？为了你他连命都可以——”

 

“可是我在乎！”巴里打断西斯科，眼眶红红的“他值得最好的，这个计划也许有风险，但这真的是对我们最好的计划了！”

 

“你确定你能照顾好自己吗？”西斯科担心地看着巴里，“唉，凯特琳肯定会伤心死的”

 

“确定，我好歹也把第二性别这么大的秘密隐瞒了这么久”

 

“你还好意思说”西斯科翻了个白眼，凯特琳一走，西斯科也接管了医疗管理，巴里以前怎么熬发情期的，他单看着凯特琳写的资料都觉得瑟瑟发抖。

 

“还有，你确认要离开了，可你打算拿哈尔怎么办，告诉他？他能放你离开才是见鬼，瞒着他？按哈尔的性格，就算被开除也一定要去找你问个清楚的，而你不擅长撒谎”

 

“我知道”巴里小声说“我都知道，所以西斯科，拜托帮我一个忙，这件事只有你能做到”

 

西斯科不解，突然想起巴里之前说过的“要抢在凯特琳回来”

 

“喂，别是我想的那样——”

 

——

 

第二天哈尔醒的很早，他不知道昨天自己是怎么睡着的，他似乎做了一个梦，梦里的巴里模模糊糊的说着什么，他听不清。

 

没关系，一会就能看见巴里了，然后，然后呢？

 

哈尔摩挲着绿灯戒，即使灯戒无法发出致命攻击，扰乱公审和攻击上司和战友也是大罪了，不过无所谓，只要能让巴里平安无事，自己什么骂名，什么代价都能接受。

 

早餐的时候没一个人靠近哈尔，倒是有很多人指指点点，一半是惋惜一半是幸灾乐祸，凯特琳早把丽莎也带走了，莱纳德没露面，西斯科也不知道为什么一副心虚的样子，一眼都没看哈尔。

公审的时候很快就要到了。

 

“你还是来了”肖特有点惋惜。

 

“被告席在哪”哈尔看都没看肖特，四下环顾。

 

“先进行对巴里艾伦的审判，然后才是你”

 

“先走个过场是吧”哈尔自己具象了把椅子坐下，扫了一眼审判席，总基地的高层几乎都在场，围观的人也很多，陪审团的座位都坐不下了，西斯科也在，看样子是记录员。

 

哈尔所处的位置正好能听见围观人群里窸窸窣窣的讨论声。

 

“乔丹上尉多好一个人啊，可惜被纳粹勾了魂了”

 

“将军真要处决死亡闪电？不会出什么乱子吧”

 

“笨蛋，就算死亡闪电，戴上抑制项圈也是普通人，呵呵，这次可没有一个叛徒帮他解除锁定了”

 

“一整个基地啊，一次处刑太便宜他们了！”

 

“看！那个纳粹押过来了”

 

哈尔早就看见了，两个士兵按着巴里的肩膀推着巴里走进来，巴里戴着抑制项圈，双手反铐，围观人群挤过去，有人指着他骂，有人扔东西，还有人想揍他。

 

两道绿灯造物的隔离栏升起，把愤怒的人群和巴里隔开，巴里的表情有过一瞬短暂的恍惚，随后又恢复正常，但是眉目里已有了可见的悲伤。

 

“哈尔乔丹！我命令你不许使用灯戒！否则按扰乱审判秩序处理！”肖特瞪着哈尔。

 

“说的像我真那么做就会被判无罪一样，说的像这真是一场有理有据的审判一样！”哈尔针锋相对，目光不离巴里，绿灯造物没有收回，反而具象成了两条机甲战犬，保护在已经被押入被告席的巴里身边。

 

已经开始宣读开庭词了，西斯科抬笔记录，哈尔已经蓄势待发，灯戒上光芒刺眼。

 

“等一下”巴里突然开口打断审判长的宣读。

 

“巴里？”哈尔一惊，西斯科抖了一下，记录笔滚落在地上。

 

“今天我面临的控告很多，有的真实，比如我作为死亡闪电时犯下的罪，更多的纯属子虚乌有，比如信息泄露，比如G分部的毁灭等等，我以上帝和我已故去父母的名义发誓，我与这些毫无关系，虽然我现在的确没有证据能证明我的清白”

 

“但我可以证明，哈尔乔丹绝不是叛徒。”巴里直视着审判席，腰杆挺直，蓝眼睛清澈如注视过一切善恶的天空。

 

“巴里不要！”

 

哈尔慌了，他想过强行带走巴里，但如果巴里不愿走呢？如果巴里为了证明他的清白甘愿赴死呢？

 

围观人群开始骚动，审判席也传出一阵交谈声，西斯科已经站起来了。

 

“因为这个”

 

巴里从被告席上消失了，地上只有手铐和被拆解的抑制项圈。

 

巴里已经移动到了哈尔面前，左手按住哈尔肩膀，右手化为带着一片虚影的手刀，直直穿过哈尔胸口，当手刀再拔出的时候，所有人都看见了哈尔胸口泉水一般涌出的鲜血。

 

“哈尔！！！”西斯科尖叫。

 

绿灯造物的机甲和制服化为光点消失，哈尔还没有搞清楚发生了什么，一切都太快了，他只觉得巴里突然到了他面前，他本能的想去拥抱自己的爱人，胸口却突然一痛，然后就是滚烫的温度，他低头，只看见了胸口炸开的血花。

 

“巴里？”

 

巴里重重的推了哈尔的肩膀，哈尔向后倒下，西斯科冲过去试图扶住哈尔却被带倒了，再爬起来的时候双手都是粘糊糊的血，血液已经把哈尔背后的衣服也浸透了。

 

“清醒点！别睡！”

 

西斯科的手在哈尔眼前晃来晃去，哈尔觉得自己嘴里多了些液体，大部分都流进了食管，小部分被咳呛出来，红色的液体，但是没有血的锈味，反而有些像药。

 

发生什么了？

 

“巴……里……”

 

眼皮越来越沉，哈尔费力地试图睁大眼睛看向巴里，巴里就站在那，几滴血溅在脸上，眼眶红红的好像要哭出来的样子。

 

别哭啊，小熊，别哭，我在啊，对了，昨天梦里，巴里说的话是——

 

“我爱你，哈尔，原谅我，哈尔”

 

这是哈尔昏迷前最后的念头。

 

 

“怎么回事？！”

 

“抑制项圈失效了？！”

 

“开枪！”

 

“滚你的！不怕误伤吗！”

 

残影在整个屋子里乱窜，人群拼命往外跑，互相拥挤，肖特一面按下紧急报警按钮，一边大声维持秩序。

 

“死亡闪电已逃脱，紧急状态，开启全部阻尼器——靠！”

 

巴里正站在长桌子上，摊手，一大堆零件叮叮当当掉了一地，正是被拆成零件的超能力阻尼器，从数量上看，半个基地的超能力阻尼器都在这里了。

 

要知道就算西斯科的技术水平，完整拆卸一个阻尼器也要大半天！

 

巴里的身影在门口一闪就不见了，肖特愣了一会后才反应过来再次下令，确认各个区域都进入紧急状态，搜查也开始进行，他才看向西斯科和哈尔的方向。

 

西斯科已经不见了，哈尔也是，只有地上留着一大片血液和拖拽的痕迹，还有医疗床滚轮的辙印，肖特记得刚才瞟见西斯科的时候，他正试图为哈尔止血，不过看出血量，还有哈尔胸口血肉模糊的伤口，就算没有直接穿透心脏……

 

肖特接通西斯科的呼叫器“乔丹伤得怎么样？”

 

“我我我”西斯科似乎是被吓得“我，我已经送他到医务室了，也做了初步处理，能做的我都做了，可是可是可是”

 

“有生命危险吗？”肖特打断西斯科的语无伦次。

 

“有，不是，可是可是，天呐我不知道，会没事的，他会没事的吧！”隔着话筒西斯科好像快急哭了。

 

“总之你照顾好他”肖特心累的挂了电话，一转头看见莱纳德站在门口，看着桌子椅子倒了一地的大厅一副若有所思的样子。

 

“难以置信，他居然真的下手了？”

 

“我就知道纳粹没一个好东西。这不，把乔丹也搭进去了。”肖特怒意十足。

 

“如果只是为了给逃脱争取时间，那他搞的阵势还真大”莱纳德面无表情的看着地上的血迹，话里有话。

 

“你什么意思”肖特皱眉莱纳德

 

“没什么”莱纳德耸耸肩“如你所说，基地里还有一个纳粹不知所踪，幸亏丽莎现在不——”

 

一阵铃声打断了他的话。

 

“西斯科？”肖特掏出呼叫器“什么事，难道乔丹——”

 

“不不不，不是乔丹，其实我也被死亡闪电撞了一下，我没觉得痛就没当回事，可是我刚发现我的主管通行证不见了！”西斯科在话筒里抓狂“那是主管级别的权限！他能去任何有传送点的地方！”

 

“可恶！这个纳粹婊子！”肖特气得踢了一脚身旁凌乱的桌椅，“叫技术部其他人立刻定位并封锁那个通行证的权限！快！”

 

“封锁还好，定位就算了吧，凭他刚才的速度估计早就不在基地了”莱纳德还是那副面无表情的样子“不信查查记录？”

 

“你不要闲在这里！赶紧去查查我们还损失了什么！唉，乔丹也是作孽……”

 

“遵命遵命”莱纳德转身离开了，肖特发泄一样踩碎了已经被拆散的抑制项圈。

 

没人注意，血泊之外还有一串血点，都是大小相似的狭长椭圆形，一直延伸到传送装置的位置。


	9. Return

“门徒*上线”

 

“天呐你终于，咳，洄游*上线”西斯科的声音里有压不住的疲惫“你怎么样了，唉，反正我觉得我这辈子的演技都花在今天了”

 

“今天辛苦你了”巴里的声音夹杂着风声，听不出情绪。

 

“别，你才辛苦，你怎么样？安全了吗？伤口自愈了吗？这两天都没怎么吃东西神速力还正常吗？”西斯科扔过去一连串问题。

 

“别管我。哈尔他，他怎么样？”

 

“他能有什么事”西斯科无奈的说“神速力外放造成的伤口只是看起来吓人，实际上和擦伤一个级别，更容易留疤罢了，你都拿自己做过实验了——我不是说你，你就不知道疼吗！？”

 

“其实比起撬指甲一点都不——”

 

“打住，我听着都疼”

 

“抱歉”巴里的声音变得很低。

 

“你再抱歉我要良心不安了，你的伤怎么样了”西斯科叹了口气，神经质的搓手，假血比真正的血液更粘稠，他按在哈尔后背的那一包假血，洗了好久才洗干净。

 

“没事了”

 

神速力之下巴里有的是时间做手脚，外放神速力制造似乎非常严重的伤口，立刻切换高速振动，无伤穿物，手刀收回的同时手腕在哈尔的飞行员夹克拉链上用力一划，高速之下一张纸都可以成为利刃，更别提本来就有棱有角的金属制品了，多亏了法医知识，巴里很清楚划破自己的哪一条血管能造成旁人眼中与穿胸伤无异的血如泉涌的效果。

 

“只能相信你了，就像相信药效一样，唉，你居然还让我把药染成血红色，考虑太周到了吧”西斯科从在重症监护室的长椅上抬头，哈尔静静的躺在病床上，依旧是昏迷状态，仪器显示屏上跳动着绿色的数值，表示病人安全，西斯科拿出一个遥控器按了一下，仪器闪了一下，数值又恢复了表示病人垂危的红色。

 

“当时喂给他的药维持垂危状态的药效刚才过了，不过剩下的镇定作用也够他睡三五天的，仪器数据我能修改，凯特琳至少两个月才能回来，这事你不用担心”

 

“首领和高层那边的态度呢？”

 

“和你设想的一样，尤其是想扒了你的皮那部分”西斯科开了个玩笑“其实首领也不是坚信哈尔背叛，他一直很欣赏哈尔的战斗力，不过哈尔的性格实在是太难以控制，首领更想放逐哈尔，不过哈尔没走”

 

因为哈尔不会丢下我，我却不得不丢下他了。巴里眨眨眼睛，大概是山风太大，他觉得眼睛酸酸的。

 

“今天这么搞一场，哈尔的形象已经从‘见色忘义和纳粹狼狈为奸的叛徒’变成‘被骗色骗心差点被骗命的可怜家伙了’，幸灾乐祸的还幸灾乐祸，不过之前鄙视的都变成同情了，而且，你回到纳粹，纳粹的战斗力就更强了，哈尔是我们重要的战斗力，他们更不会对哈尔怎么样了”

 

“问题是之后怎么办，我是说哈尔醒了之后，唉，他又要大闹一场了”西斯科叹气。

 

“哈尔不会的”巴里摇摇头“哈尔也许有点冲动，但他绝不是那种想怎么来就怎么来完全不顾大局的人，当场的话，他的确什么都干的出来，可是等他醒来，一切都成定局，我又是纳粹的死亡闪电，他还是自由斗士的绿灯上尉，无凭无据，我不在身边，他也能冷静一点，他不会，不会闹得太厉害的，这样最好，这样——呜！”巴里突然扔了通讯器。

 

“你怎么了？！”西斯科紧张地像是能听见胸膛里的心脏咚咚直跳。

 

“没事，手滑”过了一会，巴里又捡起通讯器，他刚才干呕了，恶心感简直要把胃都翻过来，不过好久没有这么跑了，有点恶心也是正常现象吧，巴里想。

 

“如果你们在战场上遇见呢？”西斯科小心翼翼的说“非战斗序列都守家，基本不出基地，到时候不能配合你演戏啊”

 

“那我只能骗他了。”巴里轻轻的说。

 

我求过哈尔原谅了，就在昨天晚上，他没回答，那就是默认了。

 

巴里想起昨天晚上，去找西斯科之前他偷偷先去了哈尔的卧室，没人，又偷偷去了办公室，哈尔靠在椅子上和衣睡着了，办公桌上散放着文件，他们当初就是在这张办公桌上完成了标记，咬痕同时成结，巴里成了哈尔的omega。

 

“我爱你，哈尔，原谅我，哈尔”

 

巴里想亲吻自己的alpha，但他怕自己会吵醒哈尔，他会忍不住把计划全盘托出的，最后他只是用最小的声音说出来，声音足够小，哈尔只是动了一下没有醒。

 

天才，你没回答我就当你默认了，巴里擦了擦眼睛快速离开。

 

“那我只能希望你的演戏水平保持了，有什么不对，立刻跑，神速力保佑你”西斯科继续叹气“你回纳粹了吗？我怎么觉得你那边风那么大”

 

“还没回去，现在在内华达山脉。”

 

“你去那里干嘛？”

 

“哈尔和我提过这”

 

巴里对着电话叹了口气，内华达山脉是北门西海岸重要山脉，和爱德华空军基地——也就是哈尔服役的地方不远，哈尔曾经和自己说过，当时在还军部的时候就爱摸鱼，总是故意偏离航线，偶然看见山上哪里哪里有一个很漂亮的小村子，还想去来着，不过不久之后就被开除了，都没来得及找。

 

“所以你专门替他来看？如果真那么漂亮以后我带丽莎一起去”西斯科似乎轻松了一点，不管什么时候，有关未来的话题总是给人希望。

 

“已经毁了”

 

“啊？”

 

“是雪崩”

 

“额，抱歉”西斯科一时间不知如何接话。

 

“该抱歉的是我”巴里的语气带上内疚“因为‘雪崩’不止一次”

 

“什么？哦，我懂了”西斯科压低声音，“是因为神速力吧？巴里你不要自责，这不是你的错——”

 

“想什么呢”电话那头的巴里居然笑了“控制不了能力波及周围这种事，我获得能力的第二年就不会做了”

 

“那你刚才？”

 

“那个村子只是半毁，我和山脚下的人打听了一下，果然是有幸存者的，但是现在没有了”

 

“怎么？”西斯科突然有种不详的预感。

 

“他们都死了，因为有人不服从工作安排——只是一个母亲想多攒一点钱给她的孩子治冻伤——他们就都被连坐了，被纳粹处死”

 

“等等巴里，这和你没关系！”

 

“有关系”巴里轻轻的说“天灾人祸，他们经历了两场雪崩，而雪崩的时候没有一片雪花是无辜的”

 

“……巴里……”

 

“就这样，门徒下线。”

 

“喂喂——”西斯科的声音消失在耳边，巴里望着眼前白茫茫的山脉，明亮的眼神逐渐暗了下来。

 

雪崩的时候没有一片雪花是无辜的。

 

曾经自己也是其中的一片雪花，直到遇见哈尔，哈尔的感觉像光又像风，温暖而自由，融化的雪被风裹挟着升起，在空中成为云，即便寒流回返，云又坠落成雪，那片雪花也永远回不到一开始冰冷的模样了。

 

总会有一天，寒流会消退，雪会再次升起成为云，和阳光与风为伴，再不坠落。

 

——

 

纳粹军营内，奥利弗把手撑在桌前，桌上铺着地图，他若有所思地在上面勾勾画画些什么。电光火石之间，桌上的资料被吹散，两个多月没见的巴里突然出现在他眼前，他此时身着残破的便服，能透过衬衫看到手腕上裹着的纱布，他有些狼狈地朝震惊了的奥利弗挠挠头，“好久不见，我回来了”

 

“靠，你小子竟然还活着啊！”回过神来的奥利弗直接冲上去给了巴里一个重重的拥抱。

 

“喂轻点”巴里开动神速力脱身，又换上往日的微笑“抱歉，没死，又回来麻烦你了”

 

奥利弗退开一步，细细打量地面前明显变了很多的金发男孩，“这段时间你过得怎么样？那群反抗军崽子有没有对你做一些不好的事情，对，发情期！你怎么度过发情期的？我后来有托人照看你？他有没有照做？棕发，一张脸还不错，痞帅痞帅的——”

 

“奥利弗，慢点。”巴里微笑着打断对方，“我没事。”

 

“从你嘴里说出来的没事谁信谁脑壳有问题”奥利弗撇撇嘴。

 

“你说的那个人，哈尔——乔丹，他确实有帮助我。”巴里的眼神转向别处，他不愿让奥利弗看到自己伤心的样子，也决心隐瞒真相。

 

“他没趁机做多余的事吧”奥利弗转到巴里身后，想看看腺体上是否有被标记的咬痕，可是拜神速力所赐，非发情期巴里的后颈只能看见平整的皮肤。

 

“那个，我听说——”巴里试图转移话题，“我被关起来的时候听说你被寒冷公民打伤了？怎么样？”

 

“他能把我怎么样？就冻了一层皮而已，我正好休假两周，他重新配一把冷冻枪去吧，说不定还有胳膊”奥利弗摆出一副满不在乎的表情“他还以为近战能占便宜，幼稚！想当年我的近战可是和小小鸟——”奥利弗突然不说话了。

 

“算了，不说了”奥利弗叹了一口气，继续看着巴里“他们真没对你怎么样吗？”

 

“他们要处刑我，但是给我套上的抑制项圈失效了，于是我就逃出来了”巴里耸耸肩，他直接跳到了最后一部分

 

“切，垃圾活该拿到残次品”奥利弗拽了把椅子让巴里坐下休息，顺手摸了摸巴里的金发。

 

“在牢里的时候听说你们毁了一个他们的据点？”

 

“正确来说，是'我们'”奥利弗拍了拍巴里的肩。

 

“对，我们”巴里把目光转向别处“之前想查到一个安全屋都非常困难，这回是发现了什么突破口吗？”

 

“卡拉有和反抗军的某人沟通。”奥利弗说到这里不禁翻了个白眼“虽然我真的不喜欢那个男人，但是不得不说他还挺有用”

 

“哦，那个某人是谁？”巴里装作毫不在意的问。

 

“我不知道，都是卡拉和他直接联络的，但我不建议你去问卡拉，你最好离她远一点，你懂的，透视眼”为了防止卡拉的透视能力无意发现巴里的秘密，奥利弗打着“我一个普通人不想被神速力误伤”的幌子在巴里的制服和军装上都加了铅内层，不过以防万一，巴里还是别在终极女眼前停留。

 

“不过你要是真想知道我帮你问问？”

 

“不用了，一时好奇而已”巴里摇摇头，和奥利弗和他都不同，婴儿时期就被纳粹培养的卡拉和纳粹的实权高层关系十分紧密，如果引起他们的疑心就麻烦了。

 

“关于那个某人，有个事我必须要说”奥利弗突然非常尴尬。

 

“什么事？”

 

“他，咳，实际上他似乎也有自己的目的，所以散布了一些谣言，他说哈尔，哦就是那个绿灯上尉，他说哈尔迷上你了，甚至为你倒戈”奥利弗更尴尬了。

 

所以果然是有人刻意传谣的，最有欺骗性的谣言是真假各半，相信的全盘接受，不信的全盘否认，比如这次，纳粹清楚哈尔背叛是假的，就把哈尔和巴里的关系也当成假的了。

 

讽刺的是这到帮忙了，巴里摇了摇头，“我逃出来之前有把那个绿灯上尉重伤报他当初抓我的仇，现在的情况，等他恢复了只怕只想杀了我”

 

“哈哈哈，我就知道是假的，你怎么可能会和哈尔乔丹在一起”奥利弗一副放心了的样子，笑着把巴里的头发揉得乱七八糟。

 

“其实我觉得他挺好的”巴里挠了挠头。

 

“每个被他拐上床的姑娘一开始都这么说，不过不出一个月她们就会把酒泼在他头上，他好的只有床上技术和那张脸而已”

 

“怎么，你感受过他的技术？”巴里打趣道

 

“滚滚滚，被他传染了不正经吗”奥利弗在巴里头上敲了一下，又珍重的按了按巴里的肩膀“你回来了就好”

 

“嗯，我回来了”巴里低下头。总有一天，我要回到我真正要去的地方，而在那之前，自己还有很多事情要做。

 

——

 

“滴答滴答”

 

回响在耳畔的不止是规律的水滴声，还有巴里在梦里说的那句“我爱你，原谅我”

 

哈尔睁开了疲惫的双眼，映入眼帘的是苍白的天花板，挣扎地起身，眩晕感依旧很强，他艰难地伸手去揉揉太阳穴。

 

“天呐你终于醒了”西斯科从一边的椅子上弹起来“先别起来，对了，伤口还疼吗”

 

“什么伤口？”哈尔疑惑地看着西斯科，随后低下头看向自己身体上缠的绷带，记忆逐渐清晰起来，“先别管这个，巴里呢？”

 

“他，咳，哈尔你先冷静一下，这事，唉，他……已经走了”西斯科吞吞吐吐“捅伤你之后趁乱拿了通行证，当场就走了”

 

“捅伤我？怎么可能？巴里怎么会做这种事。”哈尔朝着西斯科笑笑，“这种玩笑不好玩啊，巴里呢？”

 

“哈尔，我真没开玩笑”西斯科打开个人电脑，调到新闻界面“这是纳粹的新闻，你自己看吧”

 

屏幕上，“死亡闪电回归”几个大字用粗体印上，十分醒目，甚至有些刺眼，哈尔硬逼着自己看完了整篇报道。

 

“所以这一切都是他策划好的？”

 

“……哈尔……”

 

“发情期时装可怜博我同情，什么吻我向我表白让我标记他，都是假的吗？”

 

“恭喜你认清事实”肖特出现在门口冷冷的说。

 

“我去找他问个明白！”哈尔似乎没听见似的，想翻身下床，却因为卧床过久的眩晕又倒回去，胸口的伤还一跳一跳的疼着，似乎在提醒他这一切都是千真万确。

 

“还不死心吗，给他看监控”肖特命令西斯科。

 

西斯科只能照做，当哈尔看到巴里亲手把手刃捅进自己身体的那一刻，他感受到了从胸膛上传来的强烈的痛感，痛的不止是身体，那手刃真正刺穿的是哈尔的灵魂。

 

“你已经昏迷一周了”西斯科小心翼翼的说“凯特琳不在，我在医疗上没她那么擅长，你最好还是不要乱动比较好”

 

“动两下又怎么样，我的心比身体更疼”哈尔无力地瘫倒在床上，喃喃自语“他为什么要装出爱我的样子”

 

“就因为他是个纳粹，他们一直都是这样不择手段，当然，要不是你太过轻信感情他也不会这么容易得手”肖特依旧冷着脸“还有，对你的处置已经决定了，扰乱审判秩序，记大过一次，通报批评，回头记得补一份检讨书”

 

“这处罚已经等于没有了，怎么，是同情我吗？”哈尔苦笑。

 

“这不是同情，让你看清事实真相也好，组织其实并不想真正处罚你，考虑到你的意志力和战力，失去你带来的坏处绝对比好处多。乔丹，希望你能吸取教训”

 

“干脆让西斯科帮我写吧”哈尔翻了个身，不愿意再和肖特对话。

 

“额，你上次就是这么干的”西斯科弱弱的说。

 

“日后再说，只要你能吸取教训就好，以后处理好自己的感情问题”肖特毫不意外，转身离开了。

 

没有以后了，巴里是我第一个爱上的人，这次是我第一次真心体会到的爱情，或许也是最后一次了，哈尔在心里说。

 

西斯科送肖特出门顺便回实验室拿东西，拐角却遇见莱纳德。

 

“听说乔丹醒了？”

 

“嗯，现在一个人窝在床上。”西斯科耸肩，“随他去吧，这次的事情真的伤透他心了”

 

“能让情圣乔丹伤心的人真不多，不过我有点奇怪”莱纳德看了看医务室的方向“死亡闪电以前是法医，他应该闭着眼睛都能找到心脏的位置”

 

“你忘了吗，死亡闪电从不杀人。”西斯科低下头去“而且他毕竟被哈尔标记过，无论怎样还是不忍心吧”

 

“如果不是冲着杀人去的，那就只是为了制造混乱给逃脱争取时间，那样他根本不用对乔丹下手，高层都在场，打伤或挟持任何一个都能造成更大的混乱，而且风险更低，乔丹好歹是灯戒在手，高层里可有不少只是普通人”莱纳德面无表情像在讲课文“而且凭他的速度，他真的需要争取时间吗？还是说他争取的不是时间？”

 

“你到底什么意思，他挑哈尔下手就没可能是报被俘的仇吗？”西斯科后退，因为丽莎，他以前在莱纳德面前就本能的发怂，更何况现在还有巴里的事情。

 

“没什么，一点疑惑而已”莱纳德耸肩“丽莎说你的通行证都是贴身放着的，他居然只是拿走通行证，没有顺手在你身上也捅一刀，他能被俘你也有份啊”

 

“大概，大概是不想攻击非战斗序列之类的？”

 

“所以对他好一点，说不定之后某一天你还指望他救命呢”莱纳德按了按西斯科的肩膀，挥挥手走了。

 

——

 

巴里回到纳粹已经两个月了。

 

军部宴会一向是巴里最讨厌的场合，分化之前就是，分化之后更是避之唯恐不及，一半是alpha过于密集，一半是宴会上花瓶摆件一样的omega让他联想到自己原本会是这样，而现在，军官们的谈话更让他厌恶。

 

“战况怎么样？”

 

“非常不好，要我说还是杀的人太少”

 

“集中营又有一个暴动？”

 

“这群垃圾就不能乖乖去死吗”

 

“听说你手下有两个小队叛变了”

 

“等明天确认，一旦无误，我就给去他们的家人带来最痛苦的死法。”

 

巴里一边默记信息，一边挪了个地方，不小心碰到另一位军官，那位军官躲瘟疫一样的闪开了。

 

巴里知道军部在怀疑他的忠诚度，现在除了奥利弗，人人都躲着自己，因为被俘之后的事情，不管怎么问，他都闭口不言，因为他真的不会撒谎，不，或许他只是不会在有关哈尔的事情上撒谎，因为甚至无需开口，眼神就足够出卖他对哈尔的感情了。

 

巴里本来就一秒钟都待不下去，没人理他正好，好不容易到了结束时间，他把空杯交给侍者，扯松领口准备回屋休息。

 

走过几个拐角，无人的长廊里奥利弗叫住了巴里。

 

“巴里！”

 

“奥利弗？还没恭喜你晋升‘元首’和新婚快乐。”

 

“一个荣誉称号有个鬼用，终极女那事更是纯政治，算了，先别提我，你最近是怎么回事？”

 

“我？我没怎么啊？”

 

“少和我装蒜，刚才的舞会我可都看见了，整整一下午你什么都没吃，饮料都没喝几口。”

 

“刚才不饿。”

 

“你确认？我还以为‘不饿’这个词这辈子都不会从你嘴里说出来。”奥利弗狐疑的把巴里从头看到脚。

 

“我只是需要的能量多，又不是一直饿着，你没看见的时候我已经吃了不少了。”

 

“我只觉得你瘦了不少。还有，上次去外地巡视，要不是迪布尼碰了你一下，我看你都能直接边走边着睡着。”

 

“那就是单纯的困了，我认床你又不是不知道，奥利弗，我真没事”巴里挤出一个勉强的笑“你太关注我了。”

 

“我不关注你才是见鬼，你可是在叛军垃圾的牢房里待了一整次发情期！”

 

“我都说了有人照顾我，你不是也知道这事吗？”

 

“对，没缺胳膊少腿已经算‘照顾’了，你知不知道你刚回来那阵子那副丢了魂却佯装镇定的样子有多吓人？ 都两个多月了，你为什么一直不告诉我你当时被囚禁后的事情？他们到底对你做什么了？虐待你了？动刑了？还是——”奥利弗的语气里已经带上杀气

 

“强迫标记了？”

 

“没有！”巴里立刻否认。

 

“那你是怎么撑过来的？”

 

“够了！我强调好几遍了我不想提！你别问了！”巴里扭头就走。

 

“小没良心的！”奥利弗盯着巴里的背影气的吹胡子瞪眼。

 

巴里神色如常的回到自己的卧室，关门落锁，打开水龙头似乎是准备洗漱，下一秒，军帽落地，借着水声的掩护，巴里倾身趴在水池边呕得撕心裂肺。

 

过了好一会，巴里才缓过来，胃里还是难受的要死，这一天他几乎什么正经食物都没吃，也没吐出来什么。

 

巴里拿了块黑巧克力含在嘴里，之前他总觉得这种没加糖没加奶的纯巧克力酸得没法吃，现在倒觉得这是他除了淡到无味的能量棒和营养液，唯一能不吐出来的食物了。

 

哈尔当初给自己的巧克力也是这种，虽然过去了两个多月，和哈尔有关的事情依旧清晰的像昨天的事情一样。

 

哈尔。

 

巴里摇摇头，压下突如其来的委屈，接通了和西斯科的通讯。

 

“生物型长效抑制剂好用吗？”通讯一连接，西斯科就紧张的问。

 

长效抑制剂需要长期按时施打或服用才能有效，缺任何一次或者时间不对都不行，但优点是能从源头消除发情期，生物型抑制剂副作用小，但仅对已标记的omega有用，因为需要人工合成或提取标记其alpha的信息素，这两种新型抑制剂的普及率都不高，因为条件苛刻，也因为制作和使用都过于麻烦。

 

“非常好用，我已经有两个月没有发情期了”

 

“那就好，看来你的神速力搞不定生物型药物”西斯科松了一口气。

 

是啊，我从来搞不定哈尔，巴里揉揉后颈，好像那里还残留着哈尔咬下标记时的体温和气息一样。

 

“排查怎么样？”巴里问

 

“不怎么样，我已经排查了ABCD四个分部了，所有可能的人员，但没有一个像那个叛徒，E分部还在查，但希望不大，毕竟，除了分部，技术人员，G具体位置，还要能接触到已泄露的信息，可是那些信息理论上压根没经过E分部啊……”西斯科的声音有气无力的。

 

“我现在甚至怀疑我们的方向错了，叛徒并不是分部人员，如果真是那样，天呐，我把你一个人扔在纳粹——”

 

“冷静冷静，西斯科，不是你把我扔过来的，是我自己决定的”巴里决定换个话题。

 

“我收到的新信息发给你了，情报网其他部分怎么样？”

 

“已查收，其他也挺不错的”西斯科的心情好了不少“我真没想到，巴里你还挺有干情报工作的天赋”

 

“新据点怎么样？”

 

“好极了”听声音都能想象到西斯科在另一边的眉飞色舞“我之前怎么没想到那里那么合适，地点规模都正好，还有地下室和仓库，诊所和药店都可以给传递信息打掩护，还有名正言顺的出城机会，完美！”

 

“而且最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，谁会想到反抗军的据点就在纳粹上校家里呢？”巴里也笑了。

 

“不过这样好吗？毕竟是你和父母一起生活过的地方啊”

 

“不，这样最好”巴里轻轻摇摇头“父母帮助过莱纳德的母亲，这样的事情他们应该不止做过一次，既然如此，现在……父母也一定是如此希望的”

 

“不过，别弄得太乱哦，前几个租客都是这么被我请走的，虽然现在不可能让你们走人，但母亲可能会半夜敲门的，小时候她就是这么对我的，没拾好自己的东西别睡觉”巴里开着玩笑。

 

“来吧来吧，我都想好怎么说了，‘夫人您好，我是您儿子的朋友，我们的战友要在您家借住一段时间，感谢您和艾伦先生培养出他，他是个英雄。’ ”西斯科一本正经的说。

 

“我算是什么英雄”巴里苦笑。

 

“你当然算”西斯科斩钉截铁的说“你已经帮了我们太多太多了，等我们揪出真正的叛徒，你就赶快回来，我和首领他们解释到底是怎么回事，然后你就和哈尔公开关系，我都能想象那时候哈尔的表情了，不过在那之前他大概会先揍我一顿，啊，搞不好莱纳德也要揍我”

 

“我已经是自由斗士的一员了，战友之间谈什么帮不帮的，其他的，到时候我替你求情”又提到哈尔，巴里压下心中翻涌而起的情感，笑着回答。

 

“还是你懂我，时候不早了，洄游下线”

 

“门徒下线”

 

至少他保护了哈尔，还在继续保护情报网，保护战友，尽管哈尔不知道，他也在和哈尔一起朝着那个更好的世界努力，那个真正的更好的世界。

 

一切都会好起来的。

 

摘下通讯器并藏好，巴里倒在床上，恶心的感觉依旧阴魂不散，他只好坐起来，等恶心感减弱再睡觉。

 

从逃出基地的那一天起，恶心和干呕就找上了他，然后是困倦，之后还多了食欲不振，连喝水都感觉恶心，吃东西的时候要费好大的劲才能忍住不当场吐出来，最近越来越严重，情绪也越来越失控，刚才又和奥利弗吵架，他明明是关心自己，回头得道个歉。

 

我难道真的病了？

 

巴里摇摇头打消了去看医生的念头，因为最基础的检察都会暴露他是一个omega的事实，所幸神速力之下，即便伤筋断骨也能自动修复，他成为死亡闪电之后还一次都没看过医生，这次是心理作用吧，毕竟极速者是不会得病的，巴里自我安慰着。

 

正在这时，门锁发出一声轻响，门锁开了，巴里警惕的起身，从锁舌弹开的声音判断门应该已经被撬开了，然而之前，巴里并没有听见常用撬锁工具发出的金属碰撞声音。

 

门被开了一条细缝，大概只能让一张纸通过，一个人挤了进来，他把自己的身体压扁延长，像一张长长的纸条一样从门缝里挤进来。


	10. Reunion

我记得有这种能力的是——巴里一边想一边打开了灯，刚挤进门的人被吓了一跳，能力回收，恢复了正常人形。

“巴里，不，艾伦上校，我——”

“拉尔夫？”巴里好不容易才认出来面前这个胡子拉碴满眼血丝的憔悴男人是他的友人，“你来干什么？”

“求求你救救苏，看在我们多少是朋友的份上！”

“怎么回事？！苏怎么了？”巴里惊讶的问，回忆着自己被俘之前的事情。

大概是前年，拉尔夫升职，夫妻二人和独子威廉都搬往郊区赴任，然而不久之后威廉就在赴任地死于意外，尸骨无存，苏几乎崩溃，拉尔夫费了好大的力气，苏才慢慢走出丧子的阴影，苏怀上了第二个孩子，消息传开之后，不少同僚想去祝贺，然而拉尔夫闭门谢客，说苏身体不适谁都不见，巴里和奥利弗也被强硬的挡了回来，被俘之前，巴里最后一次看见苏是一次办事路过拉尔夫家，看见苏挺着肚子从窗户扔出一包食物，一个女孩接住包裹，冲苏鞠了个躬就跑走了。

当时巴里还以为那女孩是拉尔夫家新雇的仆人，现在想想，那女孩更像流浪儿。

巴里回来之后还一次没见过拉尔夫夫妇，刚才的宴会拉尔夫也没有参加，算起来苏应该快要临盆了，难道孩子出了什么问题？或者是苏的精神状况又不好了？可是自己又不是医生，而且为什么要偷偷摸摸的来？

“苏被关起来了。”

“什么？！”

“你们都以为威廉死于意外？不是的。”拉尔夫像一团旧布条一样堆在地上，泪水从变形扭曲的脸上流下来。

“威廉是被我害死的！” 

“？！”

“我当时的新工作是管理监狱，但那不是普通的监狱，那是，那是集中营”

居然是——！巴里一阵恶心，当时他只知道知道拉尔夫调职并不知道具体职位，集中营这种充满死亡和屠杀的场所让他从生理上厌恶，可是“死亡闪电”又好到哪里去呢。 

“我以为，我只是签签字，盖几个章，其他发生什么事情都和我没一毛钱关系，都离我很远，只要苏和威廉在我身边就好”

“我搞错了，错误的世界里没人能独善其身，没有任何人能”

“威廉只是认识了一个朋友，我的儿子只是找到了一个好朋友，孩子比我们看的清楚”

在那里的朋友？巴里突然明白，威廉是和集中营里的“小犯人”成了朋友。

“威廉给那个小孩带吃的，隔着铁丝网和他聊天，下棋，威廉甚至把你送他的那本书都带过去了，上帝啊，我居然连威廉有了新朋友都不知道，他都把他最喜欢的书带过去了！”

“都是我的错，是我把苏和威廉送过去，又急急忙忙的要送他们离开，等我们发现威廉不见了的时候，铁丝网底下的土早就松了，孩子都能挖开，等苏发现威廉不见了的时候——”

威廉溜进了集中营！巴里心里一缩，他已经知道之后后发生什么了。 

“我们只看见了焚尸炉在往外冒烟，我的儿子就在里面” 

“新一轮的销毁命令是我亲手签发的，我亲手害死了我的孩子！” 

巴里表情复杂地看着面前崩溃了的男人，他也见过战场上的拉尔夫，也见过他的杀人手段，说难听点这次的事情算是他自作自受，但是……巴里想起了记忆里小威廉天真可爱的脸庞，这么年轻美好的生命却因为纳粹的无良行为而逝去了

他凑上前抱住颤抖不已的拉尔夫，“嘿，你先冷静下来，一切都会好起来的。”

“我曾经也是那么以为的，苏也是”拉尔夫摇摇头“苏真的很坚强，尽管发生了这种事情，她还努力先往常一样继续生活，她还，她还做的更多” 

“更多？”

“威廉出事以后，我曾经想处罚看门的卫兵，如果不是他们疏忽威廉本来能活下来的，可是你知道苏说什么吗？她说：不只是我们的威廉，那里的更多更多人，哪一个不是应该活着？”

“苏说的没错。”巴里小声说。

“她也是这么做的”拉尔夫抱着自己的头“也就是这样给她招来了天大的麻烦”

“发生什么事了？为什么要把苏关起来？谁做的决定？”

“她说她不能再这样下去了，她在思考，也在反抗，她不再听‘教育官’灌输的那些东西，不再去参加效忠集会，这只是一开始，那时候苏还刚怀上第二个孩子”

“所以，那时候你才不让任何人去探望苏，包括我和奥利弗？”巴里回忆着“因为我们有可能把苏的情况汇报给真正的实权高层？”

“这并不是代表我不信任你们，而是，巴里你要懂，当时，苏的情况真的很糟糕”

“她现在被抓了以至于让情况更糟糕了，这究竟是怎么回事？”巴里按住拉尔夫的肩，试图让他冷静下来。

“我们一直隐藏的很好，苏也知道不能直接反对他们，可是她是真的见不得孩子挨饿受冻，尤其是十岁上下的孩子”

“我见过苏给流浪儿食物，我被俘之前那几天”巴里说，十岁，如果小威廉还活着就是这个年龄。 

“不止是这样，大概三个多月之前，‘清理’流浪儿的时候，苏把其中的几个藏在了家里”

“被发现了吗？”巴里算着时间，那时候自己刚刚被俘，难怪不知道这么大的事情。

“不”拉尔夫咬牙切齿“是被举报的！” 

“被举报？”巴里睁大了双眼，随后压低声音“有头绪吗？” 

“简”拉尔夫恨恨的说出一个名字“简罗琳，曾经的简帕尔默，雷的前妻！”

“帕尔默中校离婚了！？”巴里这下是真惊讶了，他疏于社交，好多关系是真的不知道。

“你真的是，唉，偷偷告诉你，帕尔默之前有和反抗军那群人联络，简正是因为这点才和他离婚的。”

“之前倒是听过一点传闻，可是，简是怎么知道苏在反对纳粹的？你可连我们都瞒住了？”

“呵呵，她压根不知道”拉尔夫揪着自己的头发。

“什么！？”

“我甚至怀疑这个女的在精神上有毛病。”拉尔夫咬牙，“她想和帕尔默复合，又怕帕尔默再和自由斗士联系，她就去搞事情，她举报了很多户人家，都说他们家藏有犹太人，这不，上次趁我不在对我家下手了，结果该死的帝国军真的发现苏有在家里藏人。”

“她是想杀鸡儆猴，借此把帕尔默拉到自己这一边吧”巴里突然觉得一阵心酸，阵营不同的爱人吗，那条看不见的线，自己了跨了过去，走向哈尔所在的正确的一边，简却只在疯狂里越陷越深。

“帕尔默和简彻底断了联系，来找我道歉，可是道歉有什么用！？军方是冲着我来的，冲着我的能力，他们抓走了苏，说是治疗，都是借口！他们需要一个人质”拉尔夫捂着头“一个人质就够了！”

“苏的预产期还有几天？”巴里突然明白了拉尔夫的意思。

“不到两周了，那群混蛋什么事都做的出来，求求你了巴里，救救苏，让我做什么都可以，对，把苏救出来后你就去举报我，这一定能让你再得到高层的信任”

“举报你？这可不是闹着玩的，你知道叛徒的下场吗？！”

“不是闹着玩，思想上我早就是反叛者了，而且，只要能救苏，让我做什么都可以！”

“求求你了，巴里！”

“包括加入自由斗士吗？” 

“什么？！”拉尔夫惊讶得差点喊出来。

“如果能救出苏，你能否加入自由斗士？”巴里认真的问。

“这个玩笑可不好玩——”拉尔夫推了推巴里的肩膀，然后他看到了巴里脸上难得出现的严肃脸，“你——该不会真的被反抗军洗脑了——”

“他们给了我在帝国时从未感受过的温暖。”巴里说着露出了凄凉的笑容，“也让我感受到了，一些不一样的感情。”

“如果我说加入，你拿什么保证苏和她肚子里孩子的安危？”

“拿我自己”巴里语气坦然“你在担心苏摆脱纳粹之后又成为自由斗士的人质，我可以保证绝对不会，实际上我现在已经有一个计划了，不过还需要另一个自由斗士的参与”残影一闪，巴里从墙壁暗格里拿出通讯器“要见见我的战友吗？” 

“哇你果然被他们——”拉尔夫装作痛心状摇摇头，在接到巴里无语的眼刀后默默打开了通讯。

“洄游上线～”

“门徒上线” 

“这谁啊？”西斯科歪了歪头“哦，伸缩中校拉尔夫，好像比照片老多了” 

“你就不惊讶我让他知道我在和你联络？”

“你办事有分寸，我也只能相信你了，说吧，又有什么可能让我被哈尔揍的事情”

“我保证这事只会让哈尔感谢——”

“震波！？”拉尔看清楚“洄游”的影像之后十分震惊“你被俘不就是他的药物搞得吗？你和他直接联络？”拉尔夫又看看巴里“你，你真的没有被什么脑控装置控制吗？”

“没有那种东西”巴里啼笑皆非。

“所以这次来找我到底是什么事？”西斯科打断了两人之前的谈话。

“我希望自由斗士能保护他即将生产的妻子，作为交换，他会来你们阵营。”

“你们那发生什么了？”

拉尔夫把自己的故事全部托盘而出，从威廉一直到简，“就这么回事，我希望你们能协助我救出苏并保护她顺利生产。”

“你等等我理一下前后因果”西斯科揉眉心“照你们说苏的预产期已经很近了，那她不适合长途跋涉，城里的据点倒是可以提供生产和修养的地方，可是怎么把苏救出来还是个问题，能让范围内超能力阻尼器失效的装置我倒是能做出来，可是先不说救人的动静，苏一失踪，纳粹肯定全城地摊式搜查，如果有战友暴露或者苏又被找出来，就彻底麻烦了”

“我有一个计划”巴里说。

“完了”西斯科捂脸“你一说这句话我就知道哈尔又要揍我了”

“你们和哈尔很熟？”拉尔夫有些疑惑，巴里在拉尔夫看不见的方向扔了西斯科一个眼刀。 

“一般熟一般熟，说说你的计划吧”西斯科秒懂。

“我先确认一件事”巴里问拉尔夫“苏的预产期还有几天，我要具体天数”

“十二天”

“西斯科，你制造那个装置，再加上运进城里，最慢需要几天”

“六天，最慢最慢了”

“足够了”巴里露出一个微笑“计划需要你们两个配合，尤其是拉尔夫你”

结束通讯之后已经凌晨，西斯科揉着眼睛下线补觉去了，拉尔夫也准备悄悄离开，巴里叫住了他。

“我刚才说‘拿我自己保证’，明白是什么意思吗？”

“咳，那个”拉尔夫有点尴尬“拿你的信誉担保的意思吧，别提了，刚才我态度的确不太好”

“这段时间，如果自由斗士要对苏不利，你也可以对我不利，我一直在明面上，你可以在我身上加倍报复回来，或者直接举报我也可以”巴里平静的说。

“抱歉巴里，我没有不信任你的意思，我只是真的很怕苏再出事，她是我最重要的人，如果她再遇到什么不测，我——”

“我没有赌气，我理解，那可是你的妻子和孩子，没有担保就同意合作那才不是你”巴里笑着摇摇头“离开的时候小心点，别被其他人看见，这几天一切照旧，等我再联络你”

我理解啊，我太理解我们这样的人为了爱人能做出来什么了，只不过你一直和苏同心协力，而我却只能瞒着哈尔了。

——

在那之后的第三天，奥利弗带着巴里去扫荡一个废墟下面的所谓自由斗士分部。

“怎么样？重回战场的感觉是不是很棒？”奥利弗和巴里并肩站在坦克上，他亲昵地勾住巴里的肩。

对方却有些心不在焉，所给予的回答也十分含糊，“嗯”

“给点反应啊”奥利弗拍了拍巴里后脑勺“也不知道你是什么运气，每次你带队，扫荡也好突袭也好都一无所获，我们也有好几次扑空，不过我估计这次不会了。”

话音刚落，两人脚下的战车突然急刹车，巴里一抬眼，哈尔的身姿便出现在眼前。

他还没有准备好与他相遇呢，两个月以来，他身上的制服还是那样，但是身形却消瘦了，是因为不肯好好吃饭吗，还是忙着处理军队的事物了？巴里轻轻动了动嘴唇，想去叫他的名字，却望见他那双充满寒意和怒意的眼眸。 

顺着对方的眼神，他看到奥利弗那搭在自己肩上的手以及两人现在过近的距离，便显得有些不自然地挣脱了。

“好久不见，死亡闪电”哈尔悬浮在半空，居高临下的打量着又穿回黑色制服的巴里。

“哈尔——”

“哟，不和我打招呼吗？”巴里只来得及叫出他爱人的名字，然后被奥利弗急不可耐地打断，“之前那事，感谢你照顾我家小弟啦～”奥利弗说着一把就搂住巴里，巴里有些为难地看着哈尔。

“不用感谢，因为——”哈尔缓缓下落，踩在坦克上走向奥利弗和巴里。

“我这次是来要报酬的！”绿灯造物突然出现，劈开了坦克，也隔开了奥利弗和巴里

“操，我在给你道谢，你这混蛋用得着这样吗？”奥利弗气呼呼地拿出弓箭，朝哈尔所处的位置射去。

“我可没在针对你，元 首 大 人”哈尔灵巧地避开了，由于他之前的方向和巴里在同侧，随着爆炸箭在空中炸开火花，哈尔随着气流顺势抱起巴里。

被哈尔抱进怀里的时候巴里整个人都僵了，熟悉的怀抱，熟悉的气息，熟悉的爱人，他本能的失去了反抗的力气，等他回过神来，已经被哈尔带到了某条空无一人的小巷。

还没开口说些什么，他便又被哈尔压倒砖墙上与他接吻，这个吻太过疯狂，哈尔的力道很大，他对着那对红唇反复啃舐着，巴里的下唇瓣甚至被咬出血来，对方的舌头随着血腥味一起在自己的口腔里随意搅弄。

巴里趁自己还未沉浸在哈尔的吻中用仅剩的意志力撇开头，哈尔的吻正好亲到他脖子上被黑色制服覆盖着的腺体。

“哟，这么嫌弃我吗”哈尔冷笑着舔了舔嘴唇，巴里的血也沾在哈尔嘴唇上，他隔着死亡闪电的黑色制服揉捏着巴里后颈的皮肤，力道之大几乎是想撕破制服和皮肤挖出那下面的腺体。

“你在这种地方干什么？！”巴里轻微扭动着身体当反抗，他太过迷恋哈尔的味道，两个月没和自己的alpha见面，他真的是用尽全力没让自己扑进哈尔怀里。

“那你们又来做什么？你和奥利弗！”哈尔手下的力道突然加重，几乎让巴里痛呼出声的力度，另一只手却温柔的抚上巴里腰侧，膝盖挤进巴里双腿中间。

“什么？你别多想，我们之间没有唔——”哈尔突然捏住巴里的脸颊，让他无法发声，隔着制服他用膝盖慢慢地蹭着巴里的大腿内侧。感受到对方身下的颤抖时，手掌附上巴里的胸膛，感受着他的心跳，哈尔凑到他耳边轻声说道，“你曾经带给我的伤，还真疼啊——”

这句话却像一盆冷水一样，让已经开始屈服于本能的巴里清醒了，自己是为什么捅哈尔一刀？为什么再回到纳粹这个魔窟？为什么要瞒着几乎所有人包括哈尔？

为了揪出真正的叛徒，为了从内部破坏纳粹，为了哈尔说的那个更好的世界

神速力开动，巴里挣脱了哈尔的束缚“疼？我只可惜没能杀死你”

【我不想伤害你，可是我不得不这样做。】

“哦？没能杀死我？我可记得，我们善良可爱的死亡闪电从不杀人啊”哈尔退到一边，饶有兴趣般撑着脸颊看着面前脸上泛着红晕的巴里。

“凡事都有个第一次不是吗？”

【对不起哈尔，我还不能告诉你真相。】

“听说前几天奥利弗已经升到元首了，还娶了个人？这个幸运儿是你吗？他是不是把你狠狠按在床上干了？而你像个妓女一样屈服在他的胯下请求着他更猛烈的操弄？他和技术和我比怎么样？有标记你吗？”

“够了！别说了！奥利弗娶的是卡拉，我们之间很干净，收起你的龌龊想法！”

“龌龊想法？哇哦，如果这就是龌龊，你做过的事又算什么？淫荡？”哈尔退开几步。“还记得吗？艾伦上校，你说任我处置，你跪在我地上求我狠狠干你，下面那张嘴太贪吃了，你还主动给我口，哦，不得不说你的上面那张嘴的技术真是烂透了”

“你够了！”巴里羞耻地把自己藏进神速力，对着哈尔的脸就是一拳，当然没下重手，说来也真是奇怪，之前发动神速力时他就一直有干呕的冲动，不清楚是否因为哈尔在自己身边的关系，这种感觉几乎快要消失了。

哈尔接住了巴里的拳头，顺势把巴里拉近，这个距离他甚至能清晰的看见巴里颤动的金色睫毛和蓝色虹膜上的纹路“他们都说我被骗了，西斯科这么说肖特也这么说，但我要听你的回答，你亲口回答，巴里，你爱过我吗？还是从一开始就是逢场作戏？”

【我爱你，你是我生命中最美好的存在，我这辈子最大的幸运就是认识你，而最大的不幸却是不能拥有你，也许你会遇到除了我以外另外一个被你深爱的人，可是却不会遇到第二人像我这么爱你的人。】

“呵，你该不会真的以为我蠢到动了真感情吧？我承认你床上技术是挺不错，但是恋爱？你根本就不行。”巴里转过头笑出了声，不知道在笑什么。

【我爱你，为了你的幸福，我愿意放弃一切——包括你。】

“是吗”哈尔的脸色越来越阴沉，灯戒上的光芒却变得越来越刺眼“所以之前的一切都是骗我的吗？”

【如果我不爱你，我就不会思念你，我就不会时常孤单，我更不会痛苦，如果我能够不爱你，那该多好。】

“当然，谁知道你这么好骗，一点美色就能蛊惑了。”

“我明白了”哈尔再次浮空，戒指上光芒大涨，绿灯造物的机甲战犬再次出现，这一次不再是保护巴里，而是子弹一样冲巴里直冲过来。

巴里躲开，却掉入另一个陷阱——哈尔乔丹总是知道如何抓住他，他被高高拽起，与那个灯侠一起浮在几层楼高的空中，无法挣脱，“你干什么？快放开我！”巴里冲着哈尔大喊，双腿不停踢腾着。

【不，求你别离开也别放手，再多相处哪怕一秒也好，是我自己选择欺骗你我活该痛苦，可唯独这一次求你满足我的贪心吧。】

“至少让我们来交换最后一个吻吧”哈尔暧昧的笑着慢慢地凑近，他轻轻附上巴里的红唇，这种感觉实在是令人安心，但是却多了点诀别的味道。

谢谢，巴里在心里隐秘而心酸的笑着。

就在巴里沉浸在和他的alpha的亲吻之时，绿灯造物突然消失，哈尔也快速退开，英俊的脸上满是狠诀。

巴里感到瞬间的失重，随后重力又追上了他，接着便是坠落，似乎要落到无尽的黑暗中去，背部先砸到了房顶铁架一般的东西，来不及调整平衡又被什么东西撞上胸口和肩膀，最后重重摔在满是乱石的地上。

巴里呻吟着，制服划破了好几处，他站不起来，好像身上所有的骨头都摔断了，浑身没有一个地方不痛，大口大口的喘着气试图缓解却只能不停咳出鲜血，肋骨绝对是折断了，而腰腹部的疼痛感也开始疯狂的显露出来，绞痛混合着坠痛，好像有一把刀子在里面拼命的翻搅，巴里痛苦的缩成一团，这太痛了，他明明很能忍痛的，可这次不一样，这种好像他要永远失去什么一样的疼痛几乎要把他逼疯了。

这是他之前从未感受过的疼痛，明明以前也从更高的地方跌下来过，是因为这次伤害他的人是哈尔吗？他突然有些委屈，蓝眼睛里泛起水雾，他的手不自禁捂住小腹，试图缓解这地狱般的痛感。

“起来，堂堂死亡闪电不会这么脆弱吧”哈尔落在地上，慢慢走近，悠闲的表情像是在嘲笑他。

巴里忍着腹中刀绞般的感受扶着墙壁勉强站了起来，他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，利用神速力绕道哈尔身后，不轻不重给了他一拳。

绿光突然从脚下升起，绿灯造物的锁链紧紧缠住了双脚，哈尔转身，居高临下的揪住巴里的制服领子。

在哈尔又要发动下一步攻击的时候，一支黑色箭矢从旁边飞速蹿来，随着“哈尔乔丹你个混蛋”的骂声，哈尔的手一松，绿灯造物消失，奥利弗眼疾手快地接住了无力向后倾倒的巴里，望着他充盈着痛苦的蓝眼睛，奥利弗狠狠地瞪了一眼哈尔，“你对他做了什么？”

“我说过我是来要报酬的”绿灯造物扭断了箭杆，哈尔冷笑着看着因为疼痛在奥利弗怀里缩成一团的巴里“他欠我的可多着呢”

[他欠我一颗真心，还有我这辈子第一次真正付出的爱情。]

【没错啊，是我欠你的，对不起哈尔，对不起。】

巴里止不住的咳血，奥利弗紧张的摸了摸巴里的胸口，有两根肋骨断了，好在没有插到肺里，神速力足够自愈，不过这一动作在哈尔眼里完全是另一种意义。

“你对他这么好啊”哈尔若有所思地笑着，“果然娶了终极女那个alpha还是让你不满意，居然对你忠诚的部下下手，啧啧，也不怪你，他确实有种魅力。”哈尔说着自嘲般摇了摇头。 

奥利弗没理哈尔，只是两根肋骨不至于让巴里疼成这样，擦伤和划伤更不至于，那个灯戒混蛋到底对巴里做了什么！ 

“而且金发蓝眼”被无视的哈尔直接踩了好友的雷“和黛娜一模一样啊，这算什么，替身？” 

奥利弗听到黛娜的名字不由得一怔，他控制自己尽量轻柔地把巴里放到一旁，“你他妈最近是怎么回事？！”

“看清楚了一些事情而已”哈尔悬浮起来，冷冷的盯着被放在一边，依旧费力的抬起头看着自己的巴里，死亡闪电的黑色面罩刚才被划破了，巴里的大半张脸都露在外面，蓝眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，脸色苍白如纸，几滴冷汗从额角的金发下渗出，滴进脸侧的伤口里。

如果是曾经的自己会心痛得立刻拥他入怀吧，不过现在只觉得在观赏戏剧罢了，最多赞一句演技不错，可是为什么自己的心还会抽痛呢。

“妈的，你这次来该不会就是想把我小弟打一顿吧？”奥利弗了解他的朋友，哈尔乔丹不会无缘无故提到黛娜戳自己的痛处，这背后一定有什么令他心碎的原因。

“顺手而已，反正现在时间差不多了”哈尔又恢复了平时吊儿郎当的样子，他越升越高，与此同时，废墟下面传来一阵倒塌的声音，废墟也随之再次坍塌，分部自行引爆了。

“看样子该转移的都转移了，剩下的如果有耐心你们就慢慢收拾吧，我拖延时间的任务完成了”哈尔已经上升到空中快看不清了“再会喽死亡闪电，不，后会无期”

“你到底哪里惹了他？”奥利弗走过去试图把巴里扶起来，“就因为你捅了他一刀吗？”

“我怎么知道！”也装出气愤的样子，不知道是委屈还是单纯的疼痛，巴里只觉得眼睛酸酸的，怕奥利弗发现不对，硬撑着自己站起来。

“你还好吗？”奥利弗看着面前突然委屈的巴里，不禁有些心疼，“要不你先回去？”

“我没事，就是看样子今天又扑空了，收队吗？”昨天刚无缘无故和奥利弗吵了一架，现在再让奥利弗担心不好，巴里尽量放平呼吸，肋骨上的伤让他每一次呼吸跟着疼，腰腹部的绞痛和坠痛还在继续，骨头没事，大概是内脏挫伤吧，不是脾脏就好，剩下的事情交给神速力吧。

“你先回去吧，我再带兵去瞧瞧”

“那我顺便请个假，我想回家一趟”

“又去？算了，去吧去吧，回去也能好好休息一下”奥利弗无奈的挥挥手。

“遵命。”他装模作样地朝奥利弗敬了个军礼，然后光速消失在对方眼前。


End file.
